Eternal Passion
by siennacullen
Summary: This story is set a couple of yeas after Edward left Bella in the forest New Moon Bella has moved on with her life, training to become a doctor at Forks County Hospital. When The Cullens finally move back they discover a new edition to their family.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_I don't own the characters of the Cullens and Bella Swan, all thanks should go to Stephenie Meyer for that._**

**Chapter one (BPOV)**

The morning was like any other morning, overcast. If memory served me right it was always like that here. I grumbled to myself as I went about my morning routine, trying to sort out the mess that was my hair and then giving up and jumping into the shower.

I was showered, dried and clothed before the stirring began next door. With a loud thud my three year old, I might add adorable little girl came running out of her room.

It was strange being here again, even stranger that I took up residence in my father's old room. Lizzie took my old room, I preferred it that way too many memories in that room. Painful ones I might add, I shook my head, shouldn't be thinking this; it would lead onto him. A flash of a memory of he's warm golden eyes and the coldness of he's touch made me shiver.

Even after almost four years he was still imprinted on my brain and if that wasn't enough I carried a constant reminder for nine months and brought her into the world alone without him. Of course my mom was there and I was thankful that I had some support, my dad was furious he offered to get the FBI involved to track the Cullen's. "NO" I had shouted at him, I was being selfish I know that now, but I didn't want them there they had all walked out on me and left me for dead for all they knew.

Lizzie of course does look like her father and thankfully no one has seen this except Jacob and I but she has uniqueness about her too, inherited that from him I suppose after all I wasn't some strong fearsome vampire. She was fast too, too fast even for Jacob.

I often wondered how I would tell him; if I knew where the hell he had went too. Would he believe me, that frightened me the most; stupid really seen as he left but I knew that they would all have a hard time taking it in. Rosalie and Esme both thought it impossible. It was frustrating that Carlisle wasn't here to try and work it out.

Lizzie was short for Elizabeth May Swan, I wanted to give her he's name but that would just draw attention so I settled for Elizabeth it was he's mothers name. She had lovely brown hair that when the sun hit it shone with different colour highlights and her eyes like I said were golden brown.

I heard the slam of the front door, which signalled my father arriving to drive Lizzie to the nursery for me, whilst I worked at the hospital. I had just finished three years at medical school. Now I was doing the first of my four years internship at the Forks County Hospital. It was hard going, long hours and I still had to study but I was determined to make a go of this.

"Bella, I don't know what's keeping you, but your be late" he shouted, I rolled me eyes and followed Lizzie down to her grandfather.

"Hi Dad" I said kissing he's cheek and grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl. Bending down I gave Lizzie a hug and kissed her "You be good darling, Granddads looking after you tonight as I have to work late" Grabbing my bag and keys I blew a kiss and then rushed out of the door to my car.

Susie greeted me in the locker room as I changed she was standing against her locker and humming dreamily to herself. I frowned at her she was unsettling she reminded me of Alice a lot. "What's up with you?" I asked slamming the locker door and tying my hair into a ponytail. "Nothing really just a really good-looking doctor." I sighed, "Susie with you there is always a good-looking doctor." She laughed "your see soon enough, they say he used to work here." She added taking my arm and dragging me out the room.

"So today I just want to try and get to know you all and.." the new doctor was talking and he sounded strangely familiar as we rounded the corner I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and that's when he snapped he's head up and stared at me.

"CCCCCarlise" I murmur, Susie raised her eyebrow and looked from him to me. He closed the distance between us with little more than a few steps and took me into a big hug "Bella, my god" he whispered, of course that started the interns and medical staff whispering. He knew this of course "Well I must say this a more than pleasant surprise, just wait until the others know." He added. My heart jumped that meant Edward.

"Err yeah" I stupidly added "Well we'll catch up later," he added turning and going back to work. Susie jabbed a finger in my ribs. "Ow" I moaned at her "That him" she asked I knew that she meant Lizzie's dad, I shook my head "Nope, just he's dad" I added quietly as possible. It wouldn't have made a difference vampires have super hearing. "Oh ok, so that's what the dad looks like what does he look like?" She asked "Later" I hissed.

The rest of the day went painfully slow, I kept holding my breath every time the door flew open, expecting Edward to turn up. I knew that I would have to deal with it sooner rather than later but just the one shock was enough for now. I slumped in the rest room against the wall, I only had a few hours left of this shift and then I would have to have a think about what to do next. I fumbled in my pocket bringing out the folded picture, which I have to admit I stared at quite a lot everyday and night.

Susie came in then and caught me red handed, she slumped next to me. "This him then Bella?" I nodded still staring at it. "Well we can see where Lizzie gets her looks from, he's a hottie" Bella sighed; tears were welling up in her eyes. "Ow come on" Susie put her arms around me "I don't know if I want to see him or not, but if I don't I'll always regret it and if I do I'm pretty sure I'll beg him to come back." I sobbed. " "Look lets grab some wine and get drunk tonight back at your place, your dad has Lizzie right and it might help you relax before seeing him." I nodded agreeing that I could do with chilling before the inevitable

And so after the shift ended we ran from the hospital to my car before Carlisle had the chance to catch me and zoomed back to my place. I felt nervous "Erm I'm not sure about this Susie" she gave me a look "Your not getting out of this," "No I didn't mean that, It's just that well it's kind of easy for him to find me" she giggled and I wished I could explain to her that Edward would find me wherever I hid because of my scent. I had convinced her it would be better to go to a bar and so we left talking about the day's events.

After a couple of hours worth of throwing back beers and keeping a weary eye out I finally caved in and said to Susie about going home. We caught a taxi back and she paid the fare, whilst I fumbled in my bag for my keys.

Susie took my keys off of me, thank goodness I had talked her into going to the bar instead, and I could already imagine he's eyes on me in the shadows.

We stumbled up the path and tripped on the uneven pavement. "Blast it" I shouted which made her giggle some more "Not funny" I grumbled "Christ Bella don't blame the pavement probably was your own feet" A chuckle made us both jump in fright. I grabbed a stone and stood up ready to hit, a cold hand took my wrist gently and another hand appeared and took the stone out of my other hand.

"Susie stared at him and I eyed him wearyingly " Don't want to hurt yourself now do you Bella" he's velvet voice caressed the air around my head and made me dizzy "Edward" I mumbled He shot a glance at Susie frozen behind me "I think your friend needs to sit down" he chuckled god he made me cross.

I tried to push him out of the way, stupid vampire was stronger than me I didn't even nudge him a little. He took my keys off of Susie and opened the door for us, Susie went first heading for the kitchen, she needed some water and I stumbled inside, knowing Edward was right behind me.

Flinging my bag trying to get to land on the couch it landed on the floor, scattering everything on the floor. "So" Susie tried to ease the tension in the air "I guess I'd better go and all" I shot her a look, I didn't want to be there with him on my own she rose an eyebrow, from the side I could see Edward frown, shit I thought, I forgot he can see her thoughts. Just my luck that he would find out like that, I could feel myself beginning to regret going out with her now; why didn't I just go home and face the music?

"Susie you don't have to go" I pleaded with my eyes as well. "Sorry Bella but…" Edward cut her off "Yeah we have something to talk about" he said holding out a picture frame in front of him; I knew it was Lizzie without even looking. My heart skipped again and I turned to face him, he looked very cross and this made me mad. "Before you start I don't want to talk to you, leave" I said pointing to the door.

He placed the frame down and crossed he's arms "No Bella" he assured me I heard the door go and realised that Susie had left me with him. "Carlisle" I stated, offering some sort explanation; he shook he's head "No, your friend Susie" he answered me.

"I don't have anything to say to you" I mumbled "Bella" he sighed and sat down on the couch, which was pointless he didn't need to sit. "Who's Lizzie" I swallowed hard and then ran my fingers through my hair "Well erm you see kind of hard for me to…" "Bella for god sakes" he said sitting forward he had a frustrated look on that beautiful face I shook my head needing badly to stop myself jumping at him " You wouldn't believe me" I snapped "Try me, I already got the gist she's your daughter and your friend seems to think I'm the father." He raised an eyebrow and shook he's head then; if I had the strength he had then I would have pinned him down and crushed he's lip to mine.

I refused to meet he's eyes, knowing that if I did he would be able to see my reaction to him, useless really he could probably hear my heart doing jumps "She's three Edward and erm well she is yours" I mumbled feeling me cheeks burn red under he's stare. He didn't say a thing just stared at me, making me feel very uncomfortable. I sighed and turned for the stairs, suddenly feeling very sick.

He's hand caught my wrist, my heart jumped for joy over he's cool touch "Impossible" he murmured to me not breaking eye contact, I struggled against the restraint and he seemed to noticed or at least pretended to. He's hands went to he's pockets. "Hmmph" I answered, he glared at me then "Hmmph, that's all you have to say" "What should I say, it's obvious you don't believe me, honestly I don't care we have been doing just great without you. You can just turn around and leave and the whole thing will be forgotten. Go back to where you were Edward I don't want to see you" I screamed at him, he looked taken back by the intent behind my words "Bella" he started in that beautiful velvet voice of he's "NO DON'T YOU DARE COME HERE AND BELLA ME, GET OUT YOUR KILLING MY HIGH" he flinched and then left, I heard the door slam and I cringed knowing full well that I probably lost some of it after that.

I stomped upstairs and threw myself onto my bed. The tears came hot and angry and then I was all heartbroken again. I had just about dragged myself back together again after he had left; I had something to live for and a reminder of the love I thought we had shared. Now I was just plain furious that he didn't believe me and would question my faithfulness. Just who the hell did he think he was anyway? Why in the hell was he here? He had told me that he wouldn't be coming back.

The morning dawned and my head hurt but then so did my throat. I had cried myself to sleep and was still sobbing now. I had dreamed of seeing him again, but the dream didn't match the reality. I couldn't believe he didn't realise that I would never have gone with anyone else. No one else questioned me, my father and my mother both knew it was Edward, who was Lizzie's father.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL POST THE CHAPTERS UP QUICKLY. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (Edward POV)**

I don't own the characters of the Cullens and Bella Swan; all thanks should go to Stephenie Meyer for that.

I knew that my family would know instantly what was the matter, but I didn't want to hear any of it. My bedroom door flew open and crashed against the wall and dropped to the floor, it still had the hinges attached and some of the plaster wall with it.

How could she expect me to take that, there was no way a vampire could have a child, just look at Rosalie and Esme. "Son" Carlisle had appeared and took hold of my shoulders and turned me to face him "What's got you all angry then?" "It was wrong to come back" I offered "Bella" he asked and I nodded.

"You have a fight" Carlisle asked I turned my face to look at him, "You don't know?" he looked back at me puzzled "She has a little girl" Carlisle nodded I rolled my eyes and sat down on my couch. "She says Lizzie is mine" "Really" Carlisle asked "Err yes, she can't be mine Carlisle"

"Don't be too quick to judge Bella, why don't me meet Lizzie," "NO" Edward shouted. "Edward, there might be a chance" "A chance at what" "She could be telling you the truth, how did you leave it?" Edward growled "Damaging her door, she didn't want to see me" Carlisle sighed and crossed he's arms "Well give it a few days, she'll calm down and then maybe Esme could go to her." I nodded in agreement, if that was what was needed to be able to talk to her without wanting to strangle her then that was what it took. Of course I suppose I should have expected a reception like that, after all I had left her.

"In the meantime perhaps I could look this up, we know it isn't possible for a female vampire and male vampire, but maybe a human female and vampire male could. There's the stories of the Incubus after all," he offered. I sighed realising he was right "Perhaps I should have just listened" I mumbled. Carlisle smiled "Your emotions are only human Edward, we may possess the strength and speed of our kind but sometimes we are ruled by how we feel. You can't blame yourself, you haven't seen each other for a while." "I didn't think it was going to be easy, I paced myself in case she had moved on" He patted me then "I know."

I didn't notice him leaving, slumping back in the couch I looked down at my hands. Could this really have happened? I had left, thinking it was the best for her; but instead I left her with a constant reminder and to fend for herself.

I found myself willing it to be true; nothing except being with her would please me more.

Carlisle was right female vampires well they weren't capable of what a human female could do, their bodies could change to the needs of a baby. It just made me wonder whether male vampires were capable to father, Carlisle would find this out. I knew he would not leave it until he had an answer; I just needed to stay away.

This I didn't think I could do anymore, the years had been too much I tried to ignore the pull that was always there. Wanting me to go back and claim her again as my mate, I knew she wouldn't resist either. This had made it harder to deny it and I really tried to distract myself, put up a good fight as well. I had left my family for a few years wondering around Europe taking in the sights and trying very hard to forget, gave in eventually and went back to them. We had moved back to Alaska then and Tanya and her family tried hard to make me move on as well.

It wasn't until I caught Alice's thoughts, she had innocently been thinking about Bella wondering how she was doing, that I came crashing down and gave in. I knew Carlisle would take the blame for me and tell the others that he wanted to go back, Alice saw right through that though and smiled at me.

It was impossible to go without another day let alone years without seeing her, Bella was like a drug I couldn't get enough and the withdrawal was absolute hell. I needed another fix before I went anymore crazy, if that was possible.

I had wondered if she had met anyone else, I had really bugged Alice with the questions and she refused to tell me, this had only angered me. She snorted and yelled at me telling me that I was the one that decided the family had to leave for Bella's own good. So she wasn't going to tell me about Bella and what direction her life had taken, She had looked guilty quite a few times and hid things well from me; I could always tell as she would be thinking of things like song lyrics and trying to translate them into a different languages. She must have been keeping an eye on her.

"That's it" I started, getting to my feet I had to talk to her to get to the bottom of it. Alice would have seen this surely.

I was in the living room within seconds, didn't startle anyone we acted like this at home not having to pretend we were something we were not. Alice looked at me from across the room, "Yes Edward" she trilled. Damn it she knew what I wanted, "Alice have you been hiding things from me?" I didn't get a loud answer and the images that shot into her head hit me with a stunning blow. "WHAT" I growled loudly, Jasper jumped to he's feet wanting to protect her.

I struggled for a moment to control my temper and sighed, "Edward you said not to tell you anything so I took you at your word." She answered me plainly not breaking eye contact. I crossed my arms and glared at her, something like that she should have told me or maybe Carlisle.

"Just what is going on?" Rosalie added as she appeared from nowhere. "Well apparently Alice took it upon herself not to let me know about Lizzie" I answered. My head was whirling, Alice had shown me everything.

It was embarrassing that she had shown Bella and I locked in the lover's embrace and then all of us leaving. Following it on with the shock as Bella found out the news on her own, all the way to the birth.

This made me cringe and if I were able I would have cried real tears then. Bella, my Bella had been in pain bringing Lizzie into this world, it had been a long process and Alice had showed me that her mother was with her the whole time, this was our daughter and I hadn't been there to support her.

Our daughter, the words rumbled around in my head; I needed to see them both.

"Lizzie" Rosalie mumbled confused looking from Alice to me. "My daughter" was all I offered her, she hissed and turned her back on us and left the room. Still selfish as ever.

"Edward perhaps you need to wait, let her have time to get used to us being back" Esme asked placing a hand on my shoulder, I knew she was right after all I hadn't even given Carlisle the time to research this, I had figured this all out within minutes.

I shook my head, I needed her more than anything and I wasn't about to walk out on her, on them again. "No" I said and then left them in the living room, moving fast to the garage. I would drive there, it would be less intrusive I thought, it would give them time to warn her I suppose. I knew that Esme or Alice would call Bella, warning her that I was turning up.

I pulled the car up outside the house and gripped the wheel hard, counting to a hundred in my head to try and gain some control over my emotions. I didn't want to argue with her and I knew she would still be very angry.

So I had to let her vent this all out and then try to make amends if that was possible. Of course there would be Charlie as well, I knew that he would be furious with me turning up, especially when he probably placed all the blame on me. He was right of course, I may be seventeen looking but I was almost a hundred and twenty one. I should have been more responsible; I gave into the feelings and love that I held for her. Wanting so much to be closer to her and feel her heat encase me.

It had been more than I had ever dreamt of and I suddenly found myself capable of holding her gently and tenderly as our passion had grown in my room. The night of the prom we had pushed at the boundaries I had set up. I took her home swiftly to my house, wanting to push further.

The smell and taste of her made my senses overflow and I had fought for control over the need to make her mine forever.

I knew that it would be inevitable that it would have gone that way and that was the reason we left Forks County.

I wanted her so much and it was getting harder each time to deny this. The image of her splayed on my couch naked and open to my eyes, the love burning in her eyes; was something I definitely didn't want to forget.

_I remembered how her hot body felt crushed against mine. As much as I had wanted to remove those annoying clothes of hers, the last barrier between us I didn't rip them off. Her hands were shaking as she helped me with mine and I caressed her red-hot blushing cheeks. When our lips met there was no uncertainty now, I just gave myself over to her. I wished I knew what she was thinking then and what she wanted, I would have gladly given her anything._

_I helped her undo my shirt buttons and slid my shirt off, her fingers traced lightly across my chest. My trousers were the next to go._

_I knew she was nervous as I slid her dress straps off her shoulders; I never broke eye contact with her the entire time, not wanting to embarrass her. I was eager to see her with the moon shining through the windows onto her creamy skin; it was driving me wild. The dress slid to the floor and she stepped out from it. She wore no bra under her dress and my hand brushed down from behind her head; my fingertips travelled down her graceful neck and down her chest. _

_She shuddered and I wondered whether it was because my fingers were cold. "That feels unbelievable,"_ _she whispered to me spurring me on. My eyes left her face for a moment and I realised that the blush she had there had spread lower as well. _

_I was gasping at her perfection, she went to cover herself. My hand stilled hers, "No Bella, your beautiful" I whispered to her and she really was. I laid a hand on top of the place where her heart sat in her chest. Bashfully she took hold of that hand and pushed it down until I felt her whole silky breast within my palm._

_I pushed her back gently until her head laid against the pillow, burying my face into her hair and taking large breathes in, the smell of her was so intoxicating. Placing gentle kisses on her neck I shifted slightly so that I was leaning over her. Careful not to let any of my weight on her my kisses travelled down onto her collarbone. _

_Bella moaned slightly and I felt myself getting more aroused at the prospect of the act we were about to commit. This was further than we had ever been and I knew that I was just as excited about it as she was. Even from here I could smell the muskiness of her arousal and this made me growl slightly. She shuddered again and a small hand gripped my hair, tugging slightly. _

_I stopped for a moment to gain some control, this all about her and I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't lose it. Then when I knew that I wouldn't just lunge at her, my thumb rubbed over her nipple, which was so hard and hot under it. She pushed herself closer still, arching her back. I wanted so badly to tease her with my tongue and gently nip the swollen bud, but I didn't dare because of my venom. Her hand left my hair and with the other one slid down my bare back, it was my turn to shiver._

_I broke away for a moment letting my eyes drink her in; I could almost cave in and make her mine for all eternality. _

_Never having to be so careful and giving in entirely to both sides of me; the human boy that wanted her so completely and the lonely vampire that's waited for her to appear for years._

_I took hold of her right leg and brought it up to rest her foot on my back, moving slightly downwards and into the curve of her upper thigh. I placed a hard kiss there, being so close to her sensitive centre was unbelievably tantalising. _

_My nose rubbed the flimsy fabric of her panties and she moaned out aloud my name "Edward" "What" I rose an eyebrow and stared up at her, she bit her lip. I suppose the sight of my head down there looking up at from between her creamy thighs was quite a lot to take in. _

_I really wanted to taste her and without breaking the contact of our eyes, my tongue flicked quickly and gently against her panties. Oh my god she was head whirling tasty. I heard her moan louder and her hips moved slightly. I had to move away before I ripped those panties off her and plunged my tongue inside her hot and wet core. _

_She looked at me with concern in her eyes, did she honestly think I didn't want her. "Bella" I whispered, "I could spend eternity down there but it wouldn't be wise." She placed a finger on my lips "I know" she whispered back. At least she understood that I was thinking of her safety and not that I didn't like her taste. _

_Oh how wrong she would have been, I wanted to stay there and lick her folds slowly and ever now and then plunge my tongue inside of her. Bringing her closer and closer before I sucked on the most sensitive part of her._

_My fingers moved back down to her hips slipping under the brim of her panties and smoothly slipping them down, she lifted a leg to help me rid those pesky things. Her hand moved to my back grabbing hold of my boxers and I skilfully helped her move them down my hips. _

_Now we were completely naked and I growled in delight as she moved her mouth to my neck. She playfully nipped me a few times and I couldn't help but growl louder this time. "You have no idea what you're doing to me?" I murmured to her, her lips met mine more urgent now and I felt her pelvis move upwards closer to me. _

_She moaned quietly and bit her lip. "I have a pretty good idea Edward," she whispered, I knew she could feel my hardness pressed against her then. We rolled slightly so that I lay next to her on the bed facing each other. I felt her nervousness and took her hand in mine gently placing it on my penis. She gasped and I smiled encouragingly at her. I moaned loudly as she gripped me harder, her hand closing around all of it. Her warm hand wrapped around my cold penis was driving me crazy; what would it be like to inside of her? _

_My hand slid down her taunt stomach, she slid her legs open and I let my fingers dance over her pelvis to right between those legs. There was no resistance as my finger slipped inside of her. She was so wet and warm and I leaned forward to kiss her, moaning her name on her lips. _

_She pulled away as my finger slipped in and out of her a bit faster now and I could hear her jagged breath. Her eyes closed and I felt her muscles shudder around my finger, she was surrending herself to her climax and this made my penis jump a little. "Oh Edward" she breathed out loudly and I kissed her hard and rolled her over, positioning my self over her. _

_She felt me there just the tip nudging her "Are you sure" I asked quietly, cupping her chin in one of my hands. "Yes" she whispered seductively to me; then there was utter bliss._

_I entered her slowly, watching her face for her reactions; I didn't want to hurt her. She gasped a little and I stopped. "You ok?" She placed a hand on my back in between my hip blades and pushed me slightly. "Yes" she whispered leaning up for me to kiss her. I caught her bottom lip between mine sucking on it and I felt her warm tongue trace a pattern on my lips. "Just my first time, it's meant to hurt slightly," she whispered._

_It had happened without any more cautiousness, I had slipped inside of her all the way and I staid still for a moment. It was really warm there against my cold skin and felt so right._

_We began to move together at first slow and then as the feeling began to get intense faster. I bit the pillow next to me burying my face init. I felt her muscles grip me inside of her and felt the warm rush against her skin as she cried out my name. I wasn't that far behind her, throbbing inside of her. _

I wasn't able to fight that need for her anymore, silly really as we don't get tired in the sense that humans do but I was tired mentally fighting the overwhelming need for her and that brought me back here. I had only hoped she felt like that still, I wasn't sure after last night but I would try. She was hurt and I knew that things could be said in the heat of an argument out of anger and spite. I hoped she didn't mean it that she didn't want me; I had time on my side to hopefully change her mind. I would try everything I could to change her mind.

Gathering the strength and inner peace I needed to spend the time I had with her now, whilst she was still overcome with the reappearance of me and the anger; I climbed out of the car and slowly locked it and walked up the path to her house.

I had shoved my hands in my pockets, so that I wouldn't take her into my arms; and was taking in the garden as I passed it. Someone had given it a lot of love since I had been here last. The smell of the roses and the blooming honeysuckles were sweet it twirled around in the air and danced with the morning breeze.

Taking a breath that I didn't really need I knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered.

PLEASE REVIEW; SPURRING ME ONTO TO POST THE CHAPTERS QUICKER.

**(Thanks to those that have already reviewed **_HermioneLF & tildycatpuss_**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS, THANKS TO STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THAT. _**

**Chapter Three**

Inside the house Bella had cleaned like mad, trying to take her mind of the encounter last night.

The telephone had disturbed her thoughts and she picked the receiver up in anticipation, "Hello" there was a pause of a moment and then I heard her sweet caring voice, "Bella, sweetheart it's Esme. How are you?" She was asking how I was; surely she knew what had happened. "Fine thank you and you?" she chuckled "We're all fine, fine as we can be; especially being back here. Alaska wasn't like it used to be. Listen Bella I'm ringing just to warn you that Edward is on he's way over. Carlisle and I had asked him to give you sometime but when he's determined. He left in the car, guess he knew I would call you to let you know." I gasped "No Esme I I I can't see him, there isn't anything to say." I heard her sigh, "I think he has a lot to say like Sorry for instance Bella love. Don't fret Edward isn't going to come to pick an argument."

I glanced at the window, hoping that he wasn't already there, I swear I had heard a car pull up outside. "Thank you Esme" I whispered down the phone. "Just hear him out Bella, he's been hurting more than you could know. Goodbye" her voice sung. "Bye" I offered and placed it down.

I crossed over to the window and dared a peep out of the curtains. Yep he's car was there parked outside, I could see him sitting in the front behind the wheel. He wasn't looking my way, seemed to be lost in thought, gripping the steering wheel.

I flinched, perhaps he was still angry and was struggling to gain control of himself. Thank goodness Lizzie was still at Dad's, although I knew she would be back soon, if I could just pretend I wasn't here it would be great. Except he had extra senses than just us plain humans, stupid damn vampires.

Well I guess I could talk to him and try to keep my father from seeing him. Charlie would be mad as hell on seeing him; I remember everything he said when I had to finally tell him about my pregnancy…

He had gone on and on about why hadn't he sent me back to mom when he had threatened and then perhaps I wouldn't have been in this situation. Then he threw in Jacob Black, he wouldn't have left me like this and done the right thing. That had made me laugh, the right thing; if only dad knew about the world of vampires and werewolves. Dad had glared at me then "Is this why he left" he spat; I shook my head the tears were rolling down my face fast and thick then.

"_Where has he gone Bella, he needs to come back and deal with this." Dad had thundered pacing the room, "I don't know dad, and please this was hard enough for me. I had already decided I was going through with us before talking to talking to you." He stood still and glanced at me and sighed "Yes Bella I know, well I guess we will have to take this one day at a time. Your mother will have to be told." I nodded in agreement "Bella this is a small town, it won't be long before everyone will know, I want you to know I will stand behind you all the way, but I can't lie to you and say that if I ever see him again I will kill him."_

This had brought on a shudder, kill my Edward; at least dad wouldn't be able to do that.

The sound of the car door closing brought me out of that memory and I watched as Edward slowly turned, jamming he's hands in he's pockets. He seemed to be taking he's time walking up the path; of course he hadn't changed he was still beautiful to look at. I hoped I could hide my desire for him; it wouldn't help things if I just jumped back into he's arms. Besides for all I knew he was just here to get to know Lizzie.

Lizzie could benefit from knowing her father and he's family they could help with things I couldn't. Lizzie was so much stronger than I and when she threw tantrums I tried to soothe her but there were times when she had accidentally broken my arms or knocked me unconscious. She hadn't done it on purpose, she didn't know that she was stronger than me and definitely didn't know how to control herself.

Thankfully that had never happened in front of my parents, yes she had hurt Jacob quite a few times, but he could heal so I didn't feel too bad. I caught her a few times latched onto he's neck or arms, which had terrified me. Did she need blood like the Cullen's needed it; I hadn't a clue how to get it for her or to teach her how to hunt.

When I got the placement at the hospital it had helped that I could get to the blood banks. I still hated the smell of it, but when I gave her some I would put it in a cup with a top and straw. She didn't need it all the time; thankfully she would eat human food too

Jacob was going to freak, I knew that. That was why I hadn't told him yet; I guess I knew that I needed to talk to Edward without the interference. Last night I had been shocked and that was why I couldn't speak to him then, but now hopefully I was capable of a semi decent conversation with the being of my very existence.

The knock on the door made me jump, silly I knew he was there I had watched him walk up the pathway.

Taking a deep breath and trying to summon up some courage, I turned around and went to answer the door. My hand shook as I grasped the door handle and opened it, the sharp intake of breath wasn't me but him as our eyes locked. The chemistry was still there and it made me stumble backwards, of course he's arms caught me. I hadn't realised that he had moved that fast and was behind me. "You all right" he asked, oh god he's voice; closing my eyes I nodded at him. I felt he's arms leaving me, I suddenly felt very hot. "Guess your still suffering from last night" he chuckled raising he's eyebrow.

I bit my lip and nodded and gestured towards the living room. He turned to go first, whilst I tried to close the front door. It had been hanging off the hinges last night and I still hadn't gotten round to trying to fix it. I felt he's hands over mine as he moved me aside and with ease wedged the door back. "Sorry" he offered looking very guilty. "I'll get it fixed for you" "No it's ok, dad will be here soon." Edward sighed and he's shoulders slumped.

"What" I asked, "I was hoping to get to talk to you" he said so quietly. "We can, it won't be for a while, although it might be a good idea you weren't here when he gets here. " Edward looked directly at me, hurt written across he's beautiful face and I felt the pull of him.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I meant he's still pretty angry." "With me, yeah well I guess I'd asked for that." I didn't answer, couldn't think of a thing to answer him.

Again I gestured towards the living room, there wasn't much room to move about in the hallway and I was so close to him right now. My head was swimming with the heady smell of him; he turned then and led the way.

He waited for me to take a seat first, still a gentleman I guessed. "Look, I don't quite know what to say" I stuttered at him. "Why don't you let me start?" He asked, I nodded and waited for him.

"I'm really sorry about turning up out of the blue last night. Carlisle said he had seen you at the hospital. Perhaps it might have been wise if I had waited a few days before coming to see you, it's just I needed to see you with my own eyes. I needed to see you were alright."

I looked at the mantelpiece towards the picture of Lizzie and my father mucking about in the back garden. We had all made a go of getting on with lives; I had taken Edward at he's word of never bothering me again.

"Bella" he called and I snapped my head back to look at him, sighing I spoke then "Edward, yes it was a surprise but look I guess perhaps it helped that I could get that over with before trying to talk to you sensibly." He sucked a breath in then, I wished I could have phrased that better.

"Why didn't you say something in the woods?" he asked softly, "I was in shook, didn't think we were there to break up." I fumed back at him. "Besides, you're the vampire perhaps you should have sensed it."

"Why, I didn't think it was possible for that to happen." "Well it has, I can see you still don't believe me Edward. Why are you here then?" "Bella please let me explain, I know your angry with me and sorry probably won't cut it. But I'm really sorry, sorry for everything. Sorry for surprising you, sorry for losing my temper and breaking your door. Sorry for not knowing and most of all sorry for leaving you with the mess I had created." I glared at him, "Mess;" I shouted at him he flinched "I wouldn't call her a mess if I was you Edward. I may not be able to hit you and hurt you, but call her that again and I will try." I had grabbed the arms of the sofa; digging my nails.

He was cross the room in a flash taking my hands in he's cool hands. "I didn't mean that she was a mess, I meant that I left you to cope on your own." I gulped and nodded at him. "Ok" my shaky voice, offered; he didn't let go of my hands. "So you believe me then?" I asked he nodded "Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't at first"

"Guess Carlisle explained then" I mumbled hurt that he would take Carlisle's word but not mine. "No, he was still trying to look into it when I left. Alice had been hiding things from me, she kind of threw them all at me at once when I caught her."

"What?" he frowned, "Yeah was overwhelming I could have killed her from keeping it all from me." "Don't blame her, she probably thought she was helping you." He nodded in agreement.

"So" he asked unsure how I would react, "Can I ask about her?" "What do you want to know?" "Everything" he flashed he's crocked smile at me and my legs melted.

Letting go of my hands he glided to the fireplace and picked up one of her pictures then, staring at it for a while. "She's beautiful," he offered, I snorted "Inherited that from you" he frowned at me "Your beautiful Bella, you always have been" "You don't need to butter me up Edward, I am going to let you see her." "I'm not buttering you up, I wish you could really see yourself like I do."

"Not all she's inherited from you" I offered trying to ignore the current of electricity between us. He looked worried "What's that then?" "She's strong and fast, unbelievably strong." "She hurt you?" He asked worried, "Not on purpose, she doesn't know her own strength, she needs to learn some control over that. Jacob has tried." He growled at the mention of he's name. "Bit him a few times as well" I offered trying to make Edward see the funny side. "I hope that stung" he offered darkly, then he shook he's head "Bit him," he asked. I nodded "She feeds like us?" he asked really worried now, "She eats human food Edward, but every now and then I guess it must overcome her. Been swiping blood bags from the hospital for her." He grimaced then imagining the whole thing for himself.

"I have told her about you and your family, didn't think it was fair to hold that back from her. She maybe three but really she's like an old soul." He smiled at me again, then all of a sudden looked up "What" I asked "Charlie" he mumbled heading for the door. "How far away?" "A minute or two," I placed a hand on him. "You can stay, you don't have to go." "What about your father, you didn't want him to know." Sighing before answering him, "I was being a bit selfish when I said that. He probably already knows that your family have moved back."

Edward looked deep into my eyes, "As long as you're sure" "Yes, it's just well he's going to be furious Edward" he nodded "I know, I won't lose my temper Bella, he has a right to be angry."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all the usual bumpf applies. **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES THAT IS DOWN TO STEPHENIE MEYER**_

**Chapter Four (BPOV)**

And so Edward sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room and I nervously waited until I heard the knock.

There was no knock just the bang of the front door flinging open "What the hell" I heard him curse; I glanced at Edward who was watching me intently. I guess he was trying to get a read on me.

"Bella, what happened to the door" my dad called, I heard him place something light down and then I heard the snoring. Well at least Lizzie was asleep; I didn't want the first time she met her father to go badly.

I cringed as I heard my father walk towards the living room. Gripping the chair arms I braced myself for the onslaught, which I knew, was coming. Glancing at Edward he smiled at me, trying to assure me that it would be ok I suppose.

I watched my father as he came in, first of all he smiled at me, not noticing Edward, "Whose car is that Bells?" he asked "Err" was all I offered "That would be mine, Mr Swan" Edward answered slowly, drawing attention to him.

My dad glared at him then, he's face went from red to purple and then back to bright red. "YOU" he thundered, Edward stood up then "Mr Swan, I don't want any trouble I just came to speak to Bella. It would seem we have much to discuss." Charlie blew out a flow of hot air and crossed he's arms "Ok so that's hear it then, lets hear how you seduced my daughter. Took what you wanted and then left her to pick the pieces up."

Edward looked at me "Bella, perhaps your father and I need to talk alone" "NO" I shouted then. I didn't want either of them to get hurt. Edward wouldn't get hurt physically, but if he hurt my father he wouldn't forgive himself.

Charlie glanced at me. "Bella perhaps that's a good idea, you could take Lizzie out for a walk." I glanced at them both "Don't worry we'll just talk" Charlie offered. I shook my head, "No she's asleep I'll take her upstairs. I'm not leaving."

Before either of them could protest I turned on my heels and strode to the kitchen. Lizzie was asleep in a bundle of blankets placed securely on the loveseat in there. Her bronze coloured locks had fallen loosely out of the blanket. She looked so peaceful and so much like him, when she opened her eyes next; I knew they would be the colour of Gold just like him. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her upstairs to her room, which used to be my old room.

She didn't move even as I place her in the cot and tucked her in. The curtains were already drawn and I shut the door quietly not wanting to disturb her. I heard them then, standing still I listened in.

"So" Charlie asked "Are you going to explain yourself then?" Edward sighed, "There isn't anything I can say that would explain it Charlie. I can only say that I honestly didn't know that Bella was pregnant."

My father laughed, "Well you could have at least left some forwarding address somewhere, you would have known then." There was a threat behind those words, I imagined my father tracking them down and dragging Edward back to Forks County or trying to drag him back.

Edward didn't answer him; I knew he was probably trying not to look at my father to let him know how much he regretted that. "Honestly I thought you were responsible Cullen, it certainly didn't cross my mind that my daughter and you were having sex. Pretty sure the school teaches sex education."

"Yes Mr Swan, I'm deeply sorry that you feel I let you and Bella down." "Let us down, YOU CRUSHED HER" my father yelled, I cringed I didn't want Edward to know that.

But my father carried on, "You left her in the forest. We didn't find her until late in the night. She tried to follow you. It was like living with a shell. She didn't do anything, anything at all. Refused to see her friends and stayed in her room day and night. I had to threaten sending her to a shrink to ruse her out of it. Then she tells me that she's pregnant."

I suddenly found myself wanting to go down there and shield Edward from my father but he's voice assured me that he was in control of he's temper as he softly and quietly answered my father. "I know what you must think of me Mr Swan, I'm here for Bella and Lizzie. I will support them and never leave their side again. I know it was a mistake to go. But I'm willing to try and make amends for that and hope that she will let me be part of Lizzie's life."

"If I had my way, you would have been out of that door already" "I know but it's up to Bella." Edward offered. I had heard enough and made my way downstairs.

Charlie and Edward were standing in the middle of the room; both had their arms crossed. Charlie looked like he had swallowed a melon and Edward looked very calm.

He had heard me come downstairs and glanced at me "Bella" he called, "If you two have finished I would like to sort my door out." Edward grinned and looked away at the wall "Yeah what happened to the door?" Charlie asked looking from Edward to me for an answer. "I swung it too hard on him last night" I answered giving Edward a look, Charlie smirked I knew he would like to hear something like that.

"Dad" I crossed the room and stood beside him, placing a hand on he's arm. "I appreciate it that you are only defending me but Edward and I really need to talk and sort this out. He has a right to know he's daughter." "Hmph" Charlie grumbled, "No, he does dad. Or she does if you won't accept that."

He bit he's lip and then frowned I knew I had won him over then. "Fine" he grumbled and glanced at Edward again. "You hurt either of them and I will take my shotgun down and make sure you can't ever again." He threatened and then he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll go home, I'll stay by the phone Bells if you need me" "Really dad there is no need" he stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Edward was silent and I couldn't bear to look at him, he was probably mulling over everything Charlie had said to him. You could have cut the air with a sharp knife or teeth; there was so much tension. I wasn't sure whether it was there because of the things my father had said to him or that he was brooding.

He broke the silence "I'll fix your door" he offered gliding past me, without even touching me. I heard banging and realised he was trying to hit the hinges back into shape. It can't have been much effort for him because not even a minute passed before I heard him coming back.

"Bella perhaps I ought to go, let you get back into your routine."

"NO DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE" I shouted at him making him step backwards. "I didn't mean permantly" he whispered, "Oh" I felt silly.

He crossed the space between us and took me into he's arms; I laid my head against he's cold marble chest and breathed he's scent in. "If you want, that is I will never leave you again" he quietly offered.

I raised my head of he's chest and looked up at him, our faces were so close that I could kiss he's rose red lips. "One day at a time" I offered pushing away from him; he let me go easily all though he could keep me prisoner in he's arms so easily.

He nodded "Probably best to do that" "So thank you for fixing my door" he grimaced at that "You don't need to thank me Bella, I broke it."

"Yes well, I could have got someone to fix it." I tried to placate him.

I stepped backwards some more trying to create a distance between us, I wanted to touch and kiss him so badly that it hurt. It wasn't right, Lizzie needed him more than I did, that was the reason I was going to go slowly with it.

I had to share him now, I didn't mind, as I loved Lizzie more than anything. I heard a murmur upstairs and looked at him, he was looking up the stairs and I knew he couldn't wait to meet her. "I'll go get her," I offered.

He gulped, nervous I suppose. "Your be alright meeting her won't you?" I asked suddenly worried about my daughter coming into contact with a vampire. He shot me a pained looked that made me regret my question. "I'd never hurt her Bella, she's part of you and me."

**You the drill by now push the green button, Edward would love to know your views (sigh if only)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Peps, the same bumpf as usual: I don't own the characters of the Twilight Series that's down to Stephenie Meyer(sure would like to own Edward though)**

**Chapter Five P1**

Lizzie was sitting up in her cot, her smile spread across her face like a fire when she saw me. "Mummy" her arms came out wanting me to pick her up.

I tried to talk to her quietly forgetting that Edward would probably hear every word, with that super vampire hearing of he's. "Lizzie darling, there's someone downstairs who wants to meet you badly. Don't be scared mummy will be there but remember I told you about your father."

She rose an eyebrow perfect imitation of her fathers "Daddy's here" she asked in her musical voice.

I lifted her out and held her close, "Yes baby" I answered her stroking her curls and sighing with content, my family were hopefully going to be pieced back together again and I hoped that Lizzie and Edward would love each other instantly.

I needn't have worried he was outside the nursery, obviously not being able to wait any longer and the look that came over he's eyes when he saw her.

Lizzie wasn't frightened at all she smiled at him and bit her lip like me. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He looked longingly at me not sure if I meant it. I held her out to him and Lizzie threw herself over to him, wrapping her little arms around he's neck.

There was no flinch from either of them, strange as she was warm and he was cold. They were looking into each other's eyes and I felt suddenly like a third wheel.

"Err perhaps you want to be alone" I mumbled going to go past them; Edwards's hand caught my wrist. He pulled me towards them and kissed my forehead tenderly, "Where are you going?" he asked. "It's alright, you probably want to spend sometime with her, I can get on with something." "I want to spend time with you both." He said.

"Edward it's ok really." "Bella, Lizzie was showing me she understood who I was and then she showed me you. She loves you as much as I do, why would we want you to go." I blushed then; I knew this as I felt my cheeks go hot. He said he loved me.

My mind stumbled for some good reason and tried to ignore he's words, he was just overcome with seeing her.

He frowned "You can't hear my thoughts can you?" I suddenly was frightened.

It was great that I could think what I like and didn't have to hide it. I was the only one it seemed immune to he's power. "No I can't but Lizzie can and I can hear her." He whispered.

Lizzie was still in he's arms she looked at me pointingly. Damn it had to be my daughter that gave me away.

"I am overcome with seeing her and you. How could you doubt my words."? My face made he cringe, he's hand went from my wrist to my face.

He cupped my chin in he's cool hand and gently pulled my face back to look at him. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I have always loved you. I will do anything to make you take me back and I will never ever leave you again."

Lizzie giggled breaking the atmosphere and he looked at her. "Why don't you two come back with me and we can meet Carlisle. I know he'll anxious in meeting her." I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

I grabbed my set of keys and Edward grabbed her bag without placing her down. Lizzie's hands were on he's face and they were smiling at each other as if they were sharing some private joke.

The front door opened easily, he had done a good job fixing it. Edward took the keys off of me and locked the door. "We'll follow you there." I said and he shook he's head, "Nope, I'll drive. I'll come back for my car later." He handed Lizzie to me and I strapped her into the baby seat, pointless really but she let me do it, knowing that we had to hide her true nature from people.

Edward held the door open for me to get into the passenger seat of my car and I climbed in. He started the car and looked at me with a strange smile, "Well at least you got rid of the truck," he added revving my poor little car up. "There was nothing wrong with it." I added, he laughed "It smelt of Dog" "Oh"

We drove to the house mostly talking about Lizzie but every now and then I would catch him looking at me in a way that made me shiver with need.

It wasn't long before we were there, he drove faster than me. He parked the car out front and dashed round to open my door. He held the door open whilst I got Lizzie out, she didn't want me of course and Edward scooped her up into he's arms.

I locked the car and put the keys into my pocket. "They all here?" I asked suddenly very nervous, "Yep, I know that they know we're here. Esme and Alice can't contain themselves." He added.

We walked up the porch and he opened the front door, I jumped a little they were all there waiting in the hallway.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward with their arms out ready to take Lizzie and me into an embrace. I felt Carlisle first and then Esme growled at him playfully. "Move over" she teased him and she took me into her strong arms then.

There was a small giggle and Alice was pulling faces at Lizzie, how could I have been nervous. They were my family and I should have known that we would have been welcomed back into open arms.

"Little sis" Emmett acknowledged me and even Rose gave me a smile.

Jasper surprised me by taking me into he's arms. "Thank goodness, he's been absolute hell to be around." This made me laugh, of all of them Jasper would have felt how Edward was the worst.

"This is Lizzie" Edward spoke introducing he's daughter to them, Esme gushed as well as did Rosalie.

Emmett grinned at her and Carlisle held he's arms out to her. "Hello little one" he greeted her as Edward passed her over. "I guess you would call me grandpa," This sounded absurd as Carlisle looked not much older than twenty-five. But Somehow Lizzie accepted it.

Esme took one of her hands in hers. "She's beautiful Bella, Edward" she gushed smiling at us.

Edward took hold of my hand and rubbed he's thumb along my skin. "All Bella" he offered, I frowned at him and he just shook he's head at me. Disagreeing before I could contradict him.

"My turn Carlisle" Rosalie pleaded moving forward; she looked over at me for permission. "Don't be silly of course," I answered. Rosalie took a willing Lizzie into her arms. "Well you met grandpa and nana, so that would make me Aunt Rosalie and this is Uncle Emmett." She gestured towards Emmett; Emmett stepped forward and gave the little girl a nudge with he's nose. This apparently was very funny to Lizzie.

I looked at Edward confused, "Err Emmett, you might want to keep your thoughts to yourself." "Oh just perfect another mind reader." He grumbled. They all laughed at the joke and the meaning that poor Emmett wouldn't be able to get away with anything. He forgot pretty quickly though and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Come on what are we all doing standing down here, upstairs" Esme waved her arms at us all. We all obeyed, Edward came up last behind me.

The living room hadn't changed at all. It was like they had never moved at all. Rosalie still held Lizzie and was making silly faces at her.

Edward leaned into me "See, Lizzie warmed Rosalie's cold heart. Nothing to worry about." He whispered.

"Oh great" I moaned, shooting a look at Lizzie. "Don't blame her, it's nothing to do with her. Heard that myself." "What" I looked at him then, he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know why, but I can hear you loud and clear finally" He sighed.

"Glad your happy about that" I complained, he took my face into he's hands and made me look at him. "Very happy Bella, as I will be able to keep an eye on you both." He's eyes were burning golden fire and I knew I could lose myself in them completely and willingly.

He laughed then softly and growled lowly in he's throat, "later" was all he said; I shivered knowing the intent behind those words and cursing myself because I knew he could now see what I was thinking. I just hoped that Lizzie couldn't I didn't want to give her an early education.

He placed a kiss slowly on my lips and whispered to me. "Don't worry she isn't listening to you right now, but I am and I have to say Bella Swan what a naughty girl you are." He's sweet cold breath was in my face and was really struggling not faint, he seemed to realise this and moved away with a look of concern. "You ok Bella?" he asked.

"She's fine, you just need to stop monopolising her that's all" Alice ventured over and pulled me away. "We have so much to catch up on, but first lets go upstairs I wanted to show you something. You be ok leaving Lizzie with them. She has them totally under her spell" I let Alice drag me away, not taking my eyes of off him.

We were in her and Jasper's room and she closed the door. It was lovely and light; she crossed the room past her bed and to her wardrobe. When she opened it up I realised that it was massive like a whole other room.

"Alice" I began "Nope Bella you are going to take it and then you are going to thank me later." She handed me a white box. It was long wide and flat. "Go on open it" she jumped up and down in the spot with excitement.

I sighed and sat down on her bed and opened the box. It was a beautiful light blue satin dress for Lizzie; I ran my fingers over the smooth soft fabric. "It's beautiful Alice, thank you so much." She shrugged her shoulders.

There was a card, I picked it up and read it.

'_Bella,_

_Thank you for the Gift of Elizabeth to this family. Now we are all complete lots of love Alice and Jasper.'_

I realised that Alice had known about Lizzie and looked at her, her arms were behind her back and she was swaying a little. "Yeah I knew, kept it a secret for you as well. Do you have any idea how hard that was? Was easy when he wasn't here, I couldn't mention it to anyone though." "You have been such a friend Alice" I cried and ran to her and hugged her.

"Stupid damn fool for a vampire is what he is, glad to see he's finally come to he's senses. Was really mundane here. Edward moping all the time, Jasper always in such a black mood. Rosalie hissing at them both all the time." I rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her, she giggled and playfully swatted at me.

"Been that bad then?" I asked and she nodded glumly, "We will talk later when it isn't so crowded in the house." She offered. I knew what she meant and struggled not to think it, letting Edward know.

Sometime later after we had talked about everything I had been doing and the job at the hospital, there was a knock on the door and Esme came in with Lizzie in her arms. "Hey guys, the boys have popped out for a while with Rosalie." I knew that meant they had gone hunting probably.

I glanced out the window and was shocked that it had gone dark outside. Esme smiled "Lizzie has had something to eat and a bath, we've come to say goodnight." She said explaining why they had appeared.

I stretched "Thank you Esme, guess we'd better be going." She shook her head "Oh no, I'll hear nothing of the sort Bella. I've made up a bed for her and she can go to sleep there. We've all missed you and would really like you stay and spend sometime. Besides Edward won't be long and I know he would be upset if you had gone."

Alice flashed a grin at me and raised an eyebrow, "When did they go Esme?" she asked "Just now, Carlisle thought it would be nice if us three got sometime to talk before they came back." I nodded; Carlisle had thought it would be nice without Edward listening in more like.

Esme led the way up some more stairs; my heart did leaps this was the way to Edward's room. "We've been doing some conversions," she offered over her shoulder and Alice snickered. I looked puzzled there were two doors along the long white wall now instead of just one.

She opened the second one and I could see a bright and lovely blue bathroom. It had everything, Bath, Shower, toilet and sink. There were lovely white cupboards dotted around and on the wooden floor were a few scattered white rugs. Esme looked at me for a comment "It's lovely Esme, didn't know he had a bathroom." She smiled "He had a shower room but we converted, Alice and I " she answered.

I then noticed a door on either side of the room. Alice pointed to the Left one "Edward's room and this one would have been a closet but since the edition of Lizzie it's a bedroom." She jumped with excitement hardly able to contain herself.

Esme opened the right hand door and sure enough there was a room, another bright room with a little bed and wardrobe. "We haven't had much time to furnish it properly yet Bella. Thought we'd get to know her some better and then she can suggest what she would like." I was stunned, they had made room for my daughter in their house, and speechless I looked at both of them. Alice rubbed my arm; "Well we thought Edward would love it if Lizzie stayed sometimes to visit." She offered and I nodded in agreement.

I knew that it was only fair, I'd had the joy of her for three years and maybe just maybe they might let me in as well. Sighing and bending over to plant a kiss on Lizzie's forehead.

I followed Alice back out the door into the bathroom. "This other door like we said is Edwards room, so that their close." She looked at me then, her eyes were bright with delight and she leaned to whisper then "Of course if you choose to move in then I guess it will be your room too." Giggling she skipped out of the bathroom and disappeared down the stairs.

Had she seen something, I was pondering this when I felt Esme's arm curve round my shoulders. "So Bella, I'm so glad you are ok and that Edward and you have a beautiful little girl."

She frowned then and that made me worry. "Really we were all so surprised that he had hung on so long, before realising that it was wrong to walk away." I went to answer but she turned me to then "No Bella, we must make good use of this time, without Edward here. Alice and I wanted to let you know things." "Like what?"

"Lets go down to Alice's room, away from prying ears. He may not be able to hear you but unfortunately Lizzie can hear you." "Err Esme, apparently that isn't a problem anymore" she looked puzzled and then laughed, "Bet that broke he's frustration finally. Of course I suppose it make it harder to hide things from him now." She added.

We walked down to Alice's room, she was sitting on the bed again, painting her nails a dark purple. Esme sat on the other side of me.

"Bella Edward didn't come back to us straight away. We had moved on back to Alaska first and he well Alice had seen him wondering around southern America. We weren't too worried, guess he needed sometime on he's own." Alice nodded "When he did come back, he wasn't alone" that stung me and I couldn't keep the shakiness from my voice. "Wwwhat?" Esme squeezed my arm then. "Men" Alice moaned, "No go on" I urged them.

Esme pursed her lips for a second "He had been in France and met another coven, they weren't like us and Edward was ashamed when he came back. He couldn't hide the fact he's eyes were a different colour than before." "Stupid idiot had gone off the rails hadn't he" Alice added.

I realised immediately that meant he had been hunting humans. "Oh" I offered and both of them rubbed my arms then. "Yep he had met up with the wrong crowd, so to speak. A distraction I suppose, Carlisle and I were disappointed but we tried to hide it. Anyway this other vampire that came with him. She was" "Wait" I interrupted "She?" Esme nodded painfully and I felt a stab in my heart. Really stupid seen, as we had been apart for almost four years and very selfish of me to expect him to stay on he's own.

"Her name was Elfie" I sniggered then, what a stupid name and Alice joined in. "She was French and well not a vegetarian like us. She wasn't a very nice character, Edward couldn't see it though" "Yeah she had a power alright didn't she Esme, she tried it out on all the men." Alice fumed. Esme nodded "She could mess with your head big time and somehow she had convinced Edward to turn he's back on our way. The reason he was back in our house was that she wanted to met the others."

I couldn't believe how much this hurting me, Edward didn't know probably what he was doing. But my heart; what was left of it was being ripped into shreds. "Were they together like the rest of you?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer to that. Alice nodded then.

I stood then; Esme placed a placating hand on my arm. "Bella please sweetheart, I don't mean to cause you pain. Carlisle and I thought it was best you knew. Elfie lost whatever hold she had on him pretty quick when he came back. She found out about you and that made her furious" "Didn't like the competition" Alice added, "What competition, I wasn't even in the picture."

Alice looked at her hands. "Oh you were, I'd been keeping tracks on you Bella. Watching out for you, Edward realised this and went berserk. She was there whilst Jasper and Emmett had to pin him down to stop him from attacking me."

They gave me moment to digest this in, then carried on "Carlisle threw her out of the house and forbade her to come back on pain of death. Edward didn't even put up a fight. She was really put out by that, seen him act the way did when caught a brief glimpse of my thoughts and then not do anything when she was cast aside. Last we know she's back with her coven, it was mistake to let her leave here intact." Alice had finished.

"Anyway that is what we had to tell you, the rest I'm sure Edward will tell you if you ask." "The rest?" I asked. "Yes it's been four years Bella, Elfie left about two years ago and since then well as Jasper put it. Edward has been hell to live with. So snappy and prone to fits of depression. God he was constantly at he's piano. The tunes weren't very happy ones. He would constantly play that lullaby he wrote for you all day long, driving us all crazy. Rosalie threatened a few time to pull him apart. He would just ignore her though. He converted back to hunting animals pretty easily too, which we were all thankful for."

Esme glanced out the window and sighed; "You need to try and hide your thoughts Bella, they are on their way back now. Edward probably has an inkling that we've talked about this but best not to rub he's face in it."

I nodded and try to think of other things, this was hard as my mind was still reeling on this vampire woman who had taken my place. I clenched my hands into a fist, If was capable I would hunt her down and rip her to pieces, how dare she take what was mine. More to the point how dare he give her what was mine.

"Brace yourselves" Alice warned as Jasper appeared through their doorway, she gave him a meaningful look and I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and sat down on the floor by her feet. Esme rose from the bed and clasped her hands together; she smiled at us and then left the room.

**You know the drill press the green button and more shall be revealed be prepared for lemons and some violence in the next part**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok here goes, I don't own the characters of the Twilight series, all down to Stephenie Meyer_**

**Chapter Five P2**

I didn't hear him come in or approach me, but I felt he's arms around my waist; pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and sighed "Your back quick" I offered and he kissed the top of my head. "Wasn't that hungry" he murmured in my hair.

He moved from me then and took hold of my hand, pulling me from Alice's room. We walked up the stairs slowly and came to the hallway with the two doors again.

"Lizzie asleep?" he asked I nodded and he led me to the bathroom door. We stepped inside and he closed the door behind me.

"You ok Bella, your heart is doing all sorts of skips." He asked, one of he's eyebrows rose and then he smiled at me. He didn't wait for me to answer him.

He pushed me back against the door and placed he's hands on either side of me. Leaning forward close enough for me to kiss he's lips and feel he's cool breath on me.

"What was that you were thinking earlier Miss Swan, it seemed something to do with ropes." He's voice was low and seductive and very suggestive. I didn't know what to say, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "God I love it when you blush" he teased and caught my lips with he's, he tasted so good and I finally felt at peace.

I had wanted him to kiss me since last night. Hold on I thought maybe we shouldn't be doing this; there was still a lot to work out. I felt him sigh on my lips; he pulled away slightly "Bella, I know there's a lot we need to work through. I just can't hide or control how I feel about you anymore. I need you more than anything." He's eyes were mesmerising and I knew that I felt the same way.

He must have taken me literally as my thoughts betrayed me as the next thing I knew was that he had scooped me up in he's arms and strides into he's room. He closed he's door with he's foot and crossed the room to the bed that occupies the far wall.

Edward placed me down tenderly and then slid onto the bed and then onto me. "I've missed you so much Bella," he whispered to me; he's hand gliding down from my neck all down the side of my body resting on my hip.

My fingers moved more sure of themselves to he's shirt and opened the buttons one by one. I watched he's face waiting for him to stop me, his eyes were closed and he looked blissful. He's shirt slid off he's white skin so easily, must have landed on the floor; I thought. I traced he's collar bones and shoulders with my fingertips, relishing the cold under my fingers. He moaned quietly biting he's bottom lip, my fingers left he's shoulder and I placed one on he's lips.

It was soft yet cold under my touch, he sucked it in and I felt the wetness of he's mouth enclose around it. Then surprisingly I felt he's tongue gently nudge my digit it was my turn to gasp and Edward was watching me now.

I felt he's hand move and take my finger out tenderly from he's mouth "Why do you taste so good?" he whispered to me, he's smile beaming down full force. I giggled, feeling suddenly like the teenager I was when we first met. "You seem to have an unfair advantage Bella," he teased "Huh" was all I could offer from the mush that was my brain right now. "You have your top on and I seemed to have lost mine," he whispered into my ear.

I felt very bold then "You can always take it off, if that makes you feel better and equal." I teased back. He laughed then and moved the hand that was still cupping my cheek down to my chest. I didn't feel he's fingers as they made very quick work of my buttons. He pushed the shirt to the side, exposing some of my flesh to he's eyes.

He pulled away and sat up, taking both of my hands with him to pull me up so that were sitting up on the bed facing each other. My shirt slid of my shoulders with no help from anyone it was a silky number; thankfully I had put on a decent bra when I got dressed this morning. Brazen and bold I undid my bra and slid that off my chest throwing it to the floor. Edward moaned "Your beautiful Bella" he complimented me, silly words. Meaningless next him. He was the work of art not me, Michelangelo could have used him as inspiration to he's sculpture of David.

He laughed and shook he's head, "Bella really it's disturbing how you see me and not believe yourself to be worthy." He offered. "Will you stay out of my head?" I complained not whole heartily though. Pain flicked across he's head and he looked down at he's lap "If you want me too" he offered. I sighed and reached forward, my hands taking he's face into their palms and pulling he's face back up to look at me. "I was teasing Edward, I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry Bella, I'll try not to invade your privacy." I glared at him, feeling slightly angry. "I thought you were better at this teasing than me. Unless I'm that useless." He took my hands away from he's face and moved closer.

He pushed me back and I fell willingly against the soft duvet cover. He leans in then to kiss me, my lips part slightly. I was expecting him to stop but then he goes and surprises me by slipping he's tongue slightly into my mouth; my tongue touched his then and he moans.

My hands weave into he's lovely unruly hair and I tug gently on it. He's lips leave my mouth and start trailing kisses down my neck. My hips bucked upwards wanting the contact and he growls into my neck and grinds he's into mine. I can feel he's hardness now, rubbing against my crotch.

In my distraction I didn't notice he's lips had left my neck until they latched around my right nipple. He pulled gently on it and I moaned louder now; feeling a rush between my legs. I felt he's tongue swirl around it, oh god it felt so good I never wanted it to stop. What sweet torture this was, I realised that Edward was purring and this really turned me on. Guess he wasn't so concerned about he's venom anymore I thought to myself.

My hands grabbed he's back holding him and trying to bring him closer still, I could feel he's well defined muscles rippling under my touch. My hands went further south and rested just under the waistband of he's jeans. So close yet so unsure whether to carry on, I wanted to feel every inch of he's skin pressed against me.

He must have heard that, without taking he's attention away from my nipples, Edward moved my hand around and down between us towards he's jean buttons. My fingers fumbled not being able to do as I wanted and he sniggered around my left nipple. I shuddered in the feel of he's cool breath against it. He helped me undo the couple of buttons that were hindering me.

Placing both hands on he's hips I push the offending piece of then and down he's legs. Edwards pushed them off the rest of the way with he's foot and they fly across the room. My hands then undo my skirt and he slips that out from under us and flings that across the room towards he's jeans.

He's lips claim mine again and I can feel the urgency in them, we're lying almost naked on he's bed with only our underwear shielding us. Yet I can feel him pressed against me and I was sure he could tell just how excited I was, my knickers certainly felt uncomfortably moulded to me.

He flipped over, holding my hips so that I wouldn't fly off the bed. He was lying now with me straddling him and he's fingers went to the sides of my knickers. They hooked under the band and he dragged them down slightly before deciding to flip again. He pulled the knickers off the rest of the way and they disappeared from sight. I felt slightly conscious being all naked and open for he's eyes.

My hand unconsciously slipped down inside he's boxers and took hold of he's rounded hard buttock, I gave it a squeeze and he moaned loudly into my neck. He had been placing cold delicious kisses along it and it was really hard to think let alone breathe with him in this close proximity.

Those boxers of his were going to have to come off, they were in the way and I was beginning to become very impatient. Shifting ever so slightly, Edward obliged me and slid them off; they disappeared the same way as my underwear I supposed.

So here we were skin to skin and both sucking in long jagged breaths, he was gazing intensely into my eyes. Those eyes of he's were burning I could get lost in. I lifted my leg up slightly so that he's legs fell between them. We both gasped as I felt he's hardness and then the very tip of him nudge at my entrance. How could it feel hard, yet somehow soft?

I was surprised at the restraint of him, he didn't make any move and I knew that I wouldn't have resisted mind and definitely body. It would have been easy for him to slide inside me, as I was so ready for him. My breathing was hard almost like panting and I whispered he's name, wanting and needing him to take me so badly.

He claimed my mouth in a hard and passionate kiss, growling lightly into my mouth. It was getting too intense, I could just move my hips up; the deed would be done then.

I moved slightly then and felt him slide inside, he stopped and placed he's hand on my hip. "No Bella" he whispered firmly, I couldn't help but whimper at him. He was torturing me. "Love, we need to go slowly" he assured me stroking my cheek with the back of he's hand, I could see that he was breathing very fast. "Slowly" I whispered back, fully aware that the tip of he's penis was still inside me.

I moved again and he hissed as my muscles gripped him, making him harder if that was possible. He pushed my leg away from he's back, I had placed my foot on he's behind to try and push him in deeper.

Not really understanding him, he sighed and smiled at me pulling away more and I felt him leave my body. "No" I whimpered, "Bella I think it might be best we let you get some sleep." He answered quietly to me, turning he's face from me. "Sleep" I mumbled, "Yes it would be a hell of lot safer for you right now." He added standing up from the bed.

"Edward look at me" I demanded, he didn't comply so I said it bit more firmly this time "Edward" he looked at me then. He's eyes were black and that made me flinch, it was almost like the first time we had met. "You have no idea how close you came then," he said deliberately slow. My slow human mind made the connection that he needed me too and I mumbled "Oh." The smell of my blood and arousal must have been too much for him.

He turned again and picked my underwear up off the floor and threw them to me. He wasn't bashful about the fact I could see him. In my disappointment I took a sneaky look and bit my lip to stop the moan from my throat. He was so unbearably gorgeous, I hadn't realised that he was trying to dress himself quickly; too busy ogling.

The image of he's perfect body was still playing in my mind when he opened the door to the room and left me there on my own. Feeling frustrated and rejected I dressed myself as quick as I could.

There was a small knock on the door and I wondered who it was, a small white hand slid round slowly followed by her face. "Alice" I tried to give her a smile, she was a cross the room within seconds and enveloped me in her arms quickly.

"Come on" she said pulling me away from her shoulders to look at me, "I sense you want to go home. I'll drive you. " I nodded, "I'm not going without Lizzie though Alice." I interrupted her and she nodded her head at me.

"Lucky you drove over in your car." She said over her shoulder as we went into the bathroom and then into the other room. Alice lifted Lizzie from the bed with ease and left the way she came in.

We had made it to the car, without anyone seeing us or stopping us. She took the keys off of me and climbed in behind the wheel.

Once we had got onto the highway leading back to my house, she glanced over at me. "You ok?" she asked concerned "Yeah" I offered it wasn't really reassuring though.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked, "He flew out of the house. I think Carlisle and Emmett went out after him." I closed my eyes "Please tell me you didn't see what has happened?" I asked her unsure whether I really wanted her to answer me.

"Yes, I saw" She answered me, "Why did he leave?" She looked at the road as she answered. "Be thankful he did Bella, it was too soon for him to be close to you. Remember how intoxicating your blood was for him before he learnt control. I saw him biting you Bella and he didn't stop." I gasped; I knew that meant he was going to kill me.

I felt her cold hand on mine, "He's with Carlisle now don't worry. I'll stay tonight, he won't come near you or Lizzie I promise." I shuddered suddenly frightened of him; "I could kill her, that thing for doing that to him" I spat quietly, through gritted teeth. "Not the only one after her blood Rose has a few things to take up with her as well."

"At least she doesn't have to think about Emmett in bed with that thing." I fumed, Alice raised an eyebrow. "WHAT!!! Both of them that's disgusting." "Try, three of them," she added. "Who else?" "Jasper" she offered "Surprised she left Carlisle out" I commented bitchily. "Oh she tried, believe me but guess us woman frightened her off." "She's slept with them all" I exclaimed "Slept with Emmett and well Edward, caught her trying Jasper and Esme tore into her when she tried to seduce Carlisle."

I laughed quietly then, imaging Esme, losing her temper. She always seemed so nice and not frightening at all. "How the hell did she manage to mess with their minds?", Alice didn't answer me.

She pulled the car up outside my house; he's car was still there. Alice carried Lizzie out of the car to the door and waited whilst I unlocked it. She flew up the stairs, taking Lizzie to her room I supposed. I locked the front door behind me and stepped into my kitchen.

I was amazed at my control, He had rejected me tonight right at a very vulnerable moment and it hurt; hurt real bad. I didn't want to let Alice know just how much I was hurt.

I went to the fridge and got the bottle of wine that I had left in there from the other night out and poured a drink for her and myself. My answer phone was flashing; I felt a breeze of cold wind as Alice rejoined me downstairs. She eyed the bottle of wine and picked her glass up taking a sip. "Thanks Bella" she said and sat down on a chair by the table.

I pressed the play button on the answer machine and took a seat opposite her. The first message was from Susie "Hey Bells, thought I would check in and see if you were ok. How did it go? If you need to talk you know where to find me." Alice looked at me "Friend from work, she was here last night when Edward arrived."

The next one was surprise; surprise from my father "Bella, I really want you to call me ok? I don't like the fact that you so willingly let him back through the door." It was a short and curt message neither Alice nor I said anything about it.

The next message was even more of a surprise it was Carlisle. "Alice would you please call me" I glanced at her and stood to press the button to play it again of course it flashed at the message had only been left just moments before we arrived. I handed her the phone and sat back down.

She dialled the numbers quick and waited only for a second before she said "Carlisle" It was horrible not being able to hear the other side of the conversation. "Yes Bella and I are in the kitchen. I'm going to stay here until it's ok to leave. Lizzie slept the way through." She nodded and then hung up. She placed the phone down on the table and sipped her wine again.

"What was that?" I was too impatient to wait for her to speak to me. "Their coming to collect Edwards car, we have to stay in here." She stated as a mater of fact. "What, Edwards is coming?" I asked "Yes with Carlisle and Jasper, don't worry he won't be coming near the house." "He doesn't need t come, they could collect it without him." I complained. "Perhaps their testing the waters so to speak, see if he's calmed down yet;" she offered.

Her eyes flew to look at the window and I got out of my chair. I felt her restraining hand on me, "No Bella. We wait a moment." There was a knock and she blasted past me to the door and opened it.

Carlisle stood there he glanced at her and then me. "Bella, would you please come to door. There is no need to worry." Alice growled, "Alice it's ok, Emmett came as well" Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder so that she would stand up properly. She was ready to attack; I hadn't noticed her move into her defensive crouch next to me.

I walked towards him and Carlisle took my hand, he pulled me closer to him and leant down to whisper. "Bella, Edward is here and he wants to see you. You don't have to see him, but if you do want to see him don't worry Jasper and Emmett have him."

I gasped at him "Have him"?" I asked, "Yes Bella, it might not be a good idea if we weren't here to; see him. His struggling to control he's thirst and well your blood sings to him."

I took a long breath "How long could you give me to pack Carlisle." He didn't display any shock "Alice could help you Bella, of course we understand you have to put Lizzie before anything else."

I felt so angry then "That's right I do, I don't partially want to leave my home but if he can't control himself then I guess I have no choice. I will not do anything to put her in danger."

I heard a few growls and then some loud snarling, there was a rip of something out there and Alice grabbed hold of me. "You got him" Carlisle called over he's shoulder not taking he's concerned gaze of off me.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA" I heard he's agonising yells; but then so would the neighbours if I didn't go out there. "Alice let go of me" I asked her, she obliged but I felt her shadow my steps as we followed Carlisle outside.

Just half way down my path stood Edward, Jasper had one of he's arms and Emmett had the other. He looked defeated, he's chin in he's chest and I could see that it was rising up and down very quickly. "Carlisle, this isn't a good idea," Jasper complained in a low voice. He wasn't happy about me coming so close to them.

"Not too close Bella" Alice restrained me again. "Couldn't we have done this inside?" I asked embarrassed. "I mean what if the neighbours call the police, you all know who will turn up." I offered as an explanation.

Carlisle nodded, stepped in front of me and pushed me behind him; He waved he's hand at the boys who led Edward towards the house.

Alice hissed at him as he passed; he's eyes caught mine, he tried to reach out a hand to me but Jasper pulled him harder. Edward growled at him in warning; which made Alice spring into a crouch in front of Carlisle and I. I was in shock, I had never seen her be nothing but playful with her brother and now she was ready to protect me.

We waited a moment for the boys to get Edward into the house and into their control. Carlisle took my hand. "Bella I've complied with your wish, only because you're right. We don't want any more attention than is needed. You must listen to me though as it will be harder for him, your scent will be everywhere in the house. We will keep him restrained but please do not move near him. Stand where I am, there is no reason to take anymore risk than that. Afterwards we will take Edward away for a while, it might be a good idea if we could take something of yours so that he can become accustomed to your scent again. That is if you want us to stay in your life?" The last part was a question directed at me, giving me a chance to move away from them completely.

I sighed, "We've tried that remember Carlisle. It doesn't work, I admit I'm angry and feel cheated. But I realise that my anger won't help the situation right now, I will comply with what you ask."

"Good, now Alice and I will stay by your side the whole time, you needn't worry about Lizzie as Esme and Rosalie are in her room." "WHAT" I shouted, "Just a precaution Bella, Edward asked them too go there. I can't imagine he would hurt her for a second but you didn't have to take him down out behind the house."

"Take him down?" I questioned and then I remembered what sounded like thunder when Alice and I were collecting Lizzie to go. So that was why no one was there to see us sneak away. They were all controlling Edward, behind the house.

I shuddered he was just by he's window, probably ready to spring and attack me. I stared in horror at Alice, "It's ok Bella, I would have protected Lizzie." She reassured me.

"What was he doing?" I cringed as I asked; Carlisle didn't have to tell me I could already imagine it. " He had ran off into the woods and somehow snuck around me and double backed. We think he was on he's way back to you, but Bella trust us he wasn't in control of himself. We couldn't let him go in."

I looked at my hands "What changed, why all of sudden?" My face flushed bright red; Carlisle placed a cool hand on my cheek. "Your intimacy Bella, it was too soon for him." I nodded and felt he's cool fingers brush the wet tears from my cheeks. "You sure you want to see him?" he asked, "Yes, I need to see him."

And so they each grabbed an arm and lead me into the house. My door closed behind them almost silently, I could hear nothing except my beating heart in my chest. Even though he had hurt me he was still my Edward, oh god he must be in pain right now.

More sounds of ripping echoed through from the living room to the hall way and a loud bang followed afterwards "Wait Carlisle" we heard Emmett growl to us.

"Let go of me" I heard Edward asked darkly, "I'm fine" "No we're not, you will do this or we will drag your butt out of here." Jasper threatened, "You might want to stop struggling, your shirt is in tatters." He added to him and I heard a loud long sigh, there was a long silence. "Ok" Jasper shouted through to us and Carlisle stepped forward still holding my arm.

My eyes found him, he was standing right against the wall on the other side of the living room, Emmett was too he's right and Jasper to the left. He refused to look at me at first "Edward" I called trying to step forward before arms circled around my waist pulling me back against her.

There was a pained expression written all over he's face, when he finally looked at me. "Don't Bella" he's silky voice caressed me and I wanted to take him in my arms immediately and tell him that everything would be all right. Even though he's voice said that to me, he's eyes were saying other things; he wanted me to go to him.

"Pack that in" Carlisle called over to him; I shook my head trying to clear it, as it suddenly felt very heavy. He's gaze was still on me and I could see it there in he's eyes the hunger and lust. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier perhaps I would have been more careful.

He's lips curled upwards and he laughed then lightly, I couldn't move under that gaze. "Edward, remember you said that you needed to talk. No games, she's human. Will you stop trying to seduce her over to you." Carlisle chided he's youngest son.

"I want to talk to her alone." He whispered, without taking he's gaze off of me. Jasper pulled he's shoulders back "No way, Edward; when you snap out of this how would you feel if we had let you kill her." Edward growled at he's brother and still continued to stare at me.

If Alice's arms weren't around me, I knew I would go to him without a second thought. If I was to die why not at the hands of the man I loved so unconditionally.

He seemed to snap out of it then and sighed, he's shoulder slumped and Jasper and Emmett warily loosened their grip on him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come back to see you." He started "NO, don't you dare say your going again Edward Cullen" I shouted back. "Bella you don't deserve a death sentence hanging over you, you need to be able to live you life happy and safe. You'll have that if I weren't here." "I want you here, don't you go telling me what's best for me. I've had four years to grow and time to think, I know what I want and that's you."

He shook he's head sadly at me, "You don't know the things that I have done, you can't say that Bella. You shouldn't trust your life in my hands. I very nearly took that from you tonight." "But you didn't Edward, I trust you. I know that you would leave before that happened and you did tonight. I understand now why you pushed me away." Carlisle signalled for Alice to let me go, she went to the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

It happened in the blink of an eye; with no one restraining me I stepped closer to him. Wanting so badly to close the distance between us, he's head snapped up and he snarled at me. As he lunged forward to spring at me Jasper tackled him down to the ground and Carlisle pulled me out of the living room.

It sounded like a big struggle in there, more ripping and then some bangs and smashes. "Get him out" Carlisle ordered the boys, he turned me around and shielded me with he's body as Emmett appeared dragging Edward forward, trying to hold he's arms. Jasper had Edwards's waist in a very hard death grip. As they passed us within centre metres Edward found some more strength, he wrenched one of he's arms free and with a mighty backhand Emmett flew away from him. He tried to leap at Carlisle to get to me I suppose. Alice joined the boys to try and restrain Edward and Emmett grabbed he's arm again.

They pulled and forced him out of the door.

Carlisle turned to me and then spoke, "Esme and Rosalie will be staying here in Forks, keep an eye on things. I'll take Edward over to Alaska for a while, it won't be permanent Bella, just until he can learn how to control himself again and perhaps you could give me that sweater of yours on the hook. It will help with he's recovery." He offered, trying to explain I suppose that Edward just needed to learn to be able to handle my scent again. "I'm really sorry for the mess Bella please let me know if I need to replace anything."

He stroked my cheek tenderly and followed the others out of the front door; I could hear Jasper and Emmett growling with exertion. Edward was still trying to wrench away from their grasp. I cursed the day that he met that female vampire; if it weren't for her perhaps he would have been ok.

Carlisle climbed into Edward's car and drove away without a backward glance whilst Alice climbed behind the Mercedes wheel. Jasper and Emmett had sandwiched Edward between them in the back.

So this was it, after a long four years I watched him drive away again, leaving my life in tatters once again. The pain in my heart was unbearable and I screamed, falling to my knees. Cold hands picked me up and brought me inside and shut the door behind us.

I realised that Rosalie was cradling me against her chest and rubbing my head trying to comfort me. My hands beat against her chest; she didn't flinch or tell me to stop.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE ALREADY SPURRING ME ONWARDS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The usual Bumbf: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer (Sure wish I owned Edward though)**

**Chapter Six**

That night Rosalie and Esme stayed with me, taking it in turns to hold and comfort me. Thank goodness I had them to help me through, I don't know how long it was but eventually they had convinced me to try and get some routine and normality back to my life, that Lizzie would benefit from that.

Esme helped out with sitting Lizzie, whilst I went to work. My father became smug; he tried telling me that he knew that Edward would do this to me. This had led to a big argument; I wanted to cling onto the hope that he would be coming back.

It was after a very hard three weeks that I received the first letter, it had been a long shift at the hospital and when I came home I found that Rosalie was there instead of Esme. She had dinner ready for me, whilst I dug in appreciatory she hovered by me in the kitchen.

"Erm Bella" she started and I glanced at her, "Bells, Carlisle is coming down so that I can go see Emmett" she stated leaning on the counter top and I nodded "Only right" I mumbled and she smiled at me and fumbled in her pocket. She placed a white envelope on the counter in front of me.

"Besides work will start to ask questions," I added, my eyes were on the envelope in front of me. I recognised the writing immediately and I felt my heart do jumps inside my chest. Sighing I glanced at Rosalie "This is really nice Rose, where did you learn how to do this?" I asked trying to ignore the excitement and angst I felt in seeing that he had written to me. She laughed, the sound was like small bells ringing; "Bella does that matter I know you want to read that." She pointed at the envelope; I bit my lip and shook my head. "Not really and yes" she looked confused at my statement, before she could question me; I carried on trying to explain. "I don't want to read he's reasons and excuses as to why it wouldn't be good for me, if he came back."

Rosalie sighed; she ran a pale hand through her perfect blonde hair. "I see your point, but Bells what if he's warning you about something or letting you know when he's coming back?" I chuckled and shook my head, "Granted you have about a century of knowledge on Edward, but I know he will be worrying about the differences between us as usual." Rose eyed wondering whether to push it some more thankfully she decided to leave it after that. She waited for my plate and then placed in the sink, "I'll be leaving after finishing up here is there anything you want me to take up there? Or do you want to wait until you've read the letter?" "I don't know I suppose you could take some pictures of Lizzie." She smiled, "That'll be nice, sure Alice and the others are missing her too."

"It won't be long before Alice or I will come back Bells, you need our support right now." I grinned at her "You mean I need your protection right?" I tried to joke and she frowned at me "It's not a funny matter Bella, hanging around with werewolves is not only putting you in danger but Lizzie too." I shook my head, "You can't keep Jacob away forever Rosalie; he was here when you lot weren't. He wouldn't hurt either of us." She crossed her arms and stared back at me, "Bella your not the best judge of characters, besides Edward would literally tear us to pieces if anything happened." I stood back from the table and placed my hands flat down on the table "I will say it again Rose and I mean it; Edward or the rest of you will not rule my life. I will be friends with who the hell I want to be. If I wanted to see another man I will, whether you or the rest of the family like it or not."

She glared back and then sighed, "I didn't say that you couldn't see another man Bella, I'm just worried for you that's all. It would be probably good for you if you moved on anyway. How can we all be sure that what happened between you and Edward won't happen again? It could be worse next time Bells, he could kill you."

"Mmm, and see that is why I'm not sure I want to read he's letter. I know what he's going to say." Rose looked down at her feet "I know I wasn't very nice to you at the beginning Bella. I was frightened for the family what a human girl would do to us all. But I love you like a sister now and I really am concerned for you. I want you to be happy whether it's with my stubborn brother or with someone else. Don't hold yourself back; waiting for him. You could be waiting for the rest of your life and that would be a waste." I walked round the table and hugged Rose and she hugged me back, rubbing my hair under her hand. "Just thank your lucky stars it's Carlisle coming down and not Alice." She teased and I giggled, knowing she meant the inevitable shopping trips and fashion shows.

Pulling away from her "Alright I'll read it tonight and maybe write a reply, but you can say hi to them all for me. Lizzie sends her love and all." "I will, take care of yourself Bells, I'll be back before you know it." She kissed my cheek and left the house silently, leaving me with the silence and he's letter flashing away at me from the table.

"Oh well might as well see what he has to say" I mumbled some encouragement to myself and picked the envelope up. I opened the thick stiff envelope and unfolded the page.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since we last saw or spoke to each other. I feel I need to apologise for my actions, I thought I had it under control and truly hate myself for frightening you like that. Alice tells me that her and Esme had spoken briefly about my travels abroad, if I could shelter you from that I would. I know you will want some explanation and I honestly don't know what to say._

_It's wrong for me to expect you to wait for me; I want you to get on with your life. My needs are nothing compared to yours and I can't give you a proper life._

_Obviously I want some sort of relationship with Elizabeth and am willing to meet any demands you make for her safety. I hope that she is doing ok? Tell her I miss her and hope to see her soon; please_.

_The Denali's have been welcoming and supportive. Emmett as usual is being a huge pain at least Alice and Jasper have been here to buffer him._

_Carlisle will be leaving here soon, work will start to ask questions and I know he must miss Esme. I understand that Rosalie and you have seemed to form a friendship, proving she isn't as shallow as I thought._

_I have no idea when I can come back but it won't much longer, I am looking forward to getting to know Elizabeth better. I've already missed too much._

_Take care_

_Edward_

I was crying, the letter had been just as I had expected. Confusion replaced the anger; he was playing with my emotions. How could he do this to me again?

**Right you know the drill press the green button, reviews are like a very happy and might I add naked Edward.**

**Thanks to all those that have given their reviews, greatly appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual Bumpf: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all done to Stephenie Meyer.**

_I felt inspired to release this chapter along with Chapter six today, hope you love!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter Seven (EPOV)**

Rosalie arrived and finally Emmett left me alone, couldn't say the same for Tanya. Her persistence was unnerving; couldn't she take a hint. Carlisle had left with words of caution, he wanted me to stay a while longer; guess he still questioned my restraint.

Rosalie avoided me at first; she knew that I would be picking away at her thoughts. She finally spoke to me without the others at her side. "Hey Edward, you been doing anything interesting?" I sighed and gave her a look; she laughed, "Heard Tanya won't leave you alone." "Yeah thanks about that." I grumbled. "What I haven't done anything." "Don't give her any encouragement, she's probably listening," I added and Rosalie laughed even louder. She patted my arm, "Don't worry Edward, she'll get bored soon and try to sucker someone else."

"So," I started and she looked away for a second, "I gave her the letter; before I left. She wasn't sure she wanted to read it." "Oh" I looked down at my lap, "Can't say I blame her; if it's full of your usual crap." Rosalie spat at me. "Crap, I'm only thinking of them. I want them to have a happy life and not be frightened that I might snap at any moment."

She turned to face me and her face matched mine, pure anger. "You need to stop playing games Edward, I won't watch you hurt them anymore." She prodded my chest with a finger and I growled a warning at her. Rosalie damn well smirked at me and pushed some more. "You'll be lucky if you get to go anywhere near Lizzie." She stated and I instinctually crouched ready to leap at her. She crouched too and snarled at me.

"Heh, whoa whoa" Emmett appeared and pushed in between us, I felt Jasper stand behind me. "Just what's going on here?" "Get out of the way Em" she snarled at him, "Move it now" I snarled back. Jasper grabbed my arms and started to pull me away. "Edward, calm down" I felt him trying to mess with my emotions, hoping that he could stop the fight brewing. "She needs to keep her big mouth out of this, it doesn't concern her." I growled struggling against he's arms. "Like hell Edward, my niece concerns me a hell of a lot." She shouted back. I laughed back at her full of sarcasm, "Should have know you'd only be concerned about Lizzie." "No both of them, I love Bells like a sister and I won't see you hurt her anymore."

Emmett pushed her away further I could hear him telling her to stop winding me up, we were all concerned for Bella and Lizzie and that goading me wasn't helping the situation. She glared at me once more before turning on her heels and stomping off.

"Let go of me Jazz" I asked and he did so, "Perhaps Em you should take Rose somewhere until they both calm down." He called over to my brother who nodded and stalked after he's mate. "Edward, you got control now?" I nodded and walked over to a big rock and sat on it. "Rose was being just Rose, ignore her." I sighed and shook my head. "No she was making it clear, that she wouldn't let me close to Bella and Lizzie." "Be serious she couldn't keep you from Lizzie." "No but Bella could." "Edward, Bella won't listen to Rose; she'll make her own mind up."

We sat in silence for a while; Jazz was like that we didn't need to fill the spaces to be comfortable together. He broke the silence eventually sniggering, "What?" I asked startled slightly by he's reaction. "Oh you're being championed by Tanya, Rose is being put in her place." I groaned, "Will that woman ever get the hint." Jazz, slapped my back. "I don't think she's doing it because of that brother. She's just looking out for you in Carlisle and Esme's place." "I'm going to go find Alice, you coming?" "Nope". "Alright see you later, maybe you'll come hunting with us?" he asked I shook my head. "Edward, come on lets not go back to that. Bella won't want you to keep punishing yourself." "Shut it Jazz" I snapped at him and he just shook he's head and left me alone.

If I hadn't gone off the deep end and turned my back on our way of life, living off the blood of animals; then I'd be with Bella and our daughter right now. If I ever come across that Elfie again, I swear I'd rip her apart for doing this to my family. I included Lizzie and Bella in that; they were part of my family as well.

I think that was another reason why I was trying to push Bella away; I didn't relish the conversation about Elfie. I didn't want to admit to her what had happened; I wondered whether Esme had told her.

I staid there all night, lost in my thoughts. I wanted to see Lizzie and Bella badly, but Carlisle was right I needed to stay here for a while. Just look at how my temper had flared with Rosalie.

When morning dawned, Alice joined me silently; leaning her head onto my shoulder. "Hey Pixie" I mumbled to her and she poked her tongue out at me. "Edward, come on the others are worried; you need to hunt." She begged, trying to tug on my arm; "I'm not thirsty Alice." She sighed, "Edward; honestly you can't still be upset with Rosalie." I frowned and looked at her, "No;" "Good then stop brooding out here, your driving everyone mad." I went to disagree with her when she pulled away and held a hand up to silence me. "No, don't you dare tell me otherwise, how are you supposed to get through this and go back to Forks. If you won't even make an effort."

"I am making an Effort you annoying pixie," I playfully teased her and she rolled her eyes at me. "If this is you making an effort, Christ run for the hills." "We could do something today" she offered, "Like what?" "Met me halfway Edward, besides it would get you away from Tanya the succubus."

We laughed and fell off the rock; she poked me and jumped to her feet. "Come on, come with Jazz and I, you need to hunt Edward." I nodded and allowed my annoying little sister to pull me along after her.

**Press the green button, go on you know you want to!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok usual bumpf: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Eight (BPOV)**

Carlisle had come back and he had no news to give me, guess Edward was serious about what he had said in he's letter. I didn't push him for anything; it was just as hard for him being in the middle.

Susie and my other friends Pete and Arden were supportive at work, I didn't tell them everything.

Dr Carter from the surgical ward kept asking me to dinner and after Susie urging I accepted. It wasn't as if he was hard to look at, Adam Carter was a little older than me but still was good looking. He had a kind persona about him and he's eyes were a lovely shade of blue. As Susie pointed out, he was fit too; must work out or something. We agreed that he would pick me up at eight thirty from my house tonight; I wasn't going to hide the fact that I had a kid. Too old to be playing games, if he was interested in me then he needed to know I came with her; a package of sorts.

Susie was looking after Lizzie for me tonight, wasn't wise if Adam met Carlisle or Esme yet. She watched me pull my blue dress on and fix my hair. "You look great Bells." She stated and I smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Might as well make an effort." "Oh it will be worth while." She added and I shook my head at her; grinning away.

"Nervous?" she asked and I nodded, "Not sure if this is the right thing to do?" She shook her head at me, "You going to wait forever for him Bells?" she questioned and I refused to met her eyes; fearing she would see that I must just do that. "Give Adam a chance, you haven't heard anything from Edward for a while now; Are you planning on becoming a nun or something? She teased back at me and I laughed.

We heard the bell ring from downstairs and Susie jumped to her feet. "I'll answer it and you can make a graceful appearance." "Pah, me graceful." I added and I heard her laughter echo behind her as she left to answer the door.

One last deep breath I checked myself again in the mirror, I hoped that it went well. I haven't been out on a date for a long time and was hopeless when it came to flirting. Only ever tried that out on Edward and maybe Jacob a long time ago. Jacob was younger than me and well, inexperienced when it came to girls, so he was easy. Edward was another matter; I always blushed giving myself away. He never took the mickey out of me, told me he found my blushing endearing.

I turned the light off as I left and walked down the stairs, carefully I might add. Susie and Adam were in the kitchen, I could hear them talking about work. "Hey" Susie called and Adam turned to give me a smile "You look nice Bella" he said I grinned back at him. He looked good too; Adam was wearing cream trousers and a white shirt.

"Have a nice time guys, don't worry about anything." Susie followed behind us and closed the door. Adam took my hand and pulled me towards he's car. "Italian sound nice to you?" he asked as I climbed into the passenger seat. I didn't answer him until he was inside the car and behind the wheel "Yes, I love Italian food." "Oh good I know this good restaurant in Port Angeles, it won't take long to get there." I bit my lip and turned and stared out of the window. I really hoped he wasn't going to take me where I thought it was.

We ate dinner at the only Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, I felt sorry for him; he was obviously making an effort. It wasn't he's fault that I had been a dozen times with Edward. We talked about work, about he's childhood and family, I was carefully trying to steer the conversation away from me. Adam wouldn't have any of it; guess he was really interested in finding out things about me.

Over dessert, which we shared he asked me about Lizzie. "So I hope that it isn't too uncomfortable for you but tell me about Lizzie?" He asked hopeful that I wouldn't object. "What do you want to know?" I rubbed my finger by he's mouth scooping the little piece of ice cream he had missed. That was a mistake, he closed he's eyes and I pulled my finger away, that was too forward of me. "Everything" he whispered opening he's eyes and capturing me with a long look.

I gulped, what was I going to do now; was I ready for this. Susie had pushed me into agreeing to this. "Well you know how old she is, I had her young. Fell pregnant from my high school sweetheart." Adam leaned forward; he was actually listening to me. "So where is this high school sweetheart then?" he asked and rubbed a finger along my arm. "Moved away, we didn't work out." I muttered, "That's a shame in one way but also I'm kind of glad." I blushed under he's stare, "Would it be too forward if I kissed you, you just look so tempting?" he asked and I smiled back at him, couldn't find the words to give him the go ahead. Adam's lips were soft and warm, they softly moved against mine.

When he pulled away I let a little sigh out, he chuckled and signalled for he waitress to bring the bill over.

We walked hand in hand out to the car and he held the passenger door open for me to climb in. "I had a really good time tonight Bella." Adam said as he climbed behind the wheel and started the car. "Me too" "So could we maybe repeat it on our next day off?" he asked hopefully and I nodded.

When the car pulled up outside my house, he turned the engine off and turned to face me. "I really like you Bella, please tell me if I move too fast. I don't want to frighten you off." "You haven't done anything." I tried to flirt back and he chuckled and raised a hand to my face, "Doesn't mean that I don't want to." Adam leaned over and captured my lips again, this time much harder than in the restaurant; I felt he's tongue flick against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and accepted he's soft warm tongue inside.

After a moment he pulled away, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." He whispered and I nodded unable to string two words together. Adam opened the passenger door and waited for me to climb out. He walked me back to the door and placed a soft kiss on my lips, as he's goodbye.

Susie was waiting for me in the hallway; she had heard the car pulling up. "So come on then how was it?" I giggled at her like a schoolgirl, "It went great" She frowned and shook her head at me "Great, just great." "Oh you want more?" "Well yes why would I ask?" "Adam is lovely and we kissed nothing more." "You going to go out with him again?" "Yep" "Oh great that's just so great," she giggled.

"How's Lizzie been?" "She's been asleep Bells, she's fine I checked on her a little while ago. Oh by the way a Alice phoned whilst you were out." My heart flipped and it felt like my stomach fell, "You didn't say where I was did you?" Susie stared at me for a moment, "So what if I did?" "Oh my god Susie, Alice is Edwards sister. Why did you do that?" Susie sighed slowly and heavily, "She was very excitable when I told her. I didn't think you would have a problem." I stumbled towards the sink and poured myself a glass of water. "Yes but its early days and now Edward will know." "So?" Susie stated bluntly, "Susie it's ok never mind I'm just overreacting I guess." "Bella Swan, I can see through this you know, so what if Edward knows it's not as if he's here to object to it." "Is it wrong of me to want that." I whispered back to her and Susie enveloped me into a hug.

"No honey of course not but trust me this Alice was really excited about it, she was drilling me about Adam." "Yes that's Alice for you, she's a great friend; you would love her." "Well I couldn't tell her much, she said she would phone later of you could call her." "Maybe, I'll see." "You should, it might make you feel better." Susie squeezed me once more and then grabbed her bag off of the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow" "Ok Bye Susie thanks for watching Lizzie." "Anytime babes."

I pondered for a moment whether it was best to just call Alice and get the interrogation over with. She meant well did my best friend but I knew it would be uncomfortable for me at least. Edward was there with her in Alaska and even though he had urged me to move on with my life I still felt like I was cheating on him.

I dialled the pixies mobile phone number and had only waited like a second before she answered at the second ring. "Bells" she trilled back at me, "I've been waiting for you to phone me." She chided and I rolled my eyes "Stop that I know what your doing, don't roll your eyes at me Swan. You have a few things to explain to me. Like how can you not tell your best friend you were going out on a date. Who is he? Is he nice? What does he look like?" "Alice slow down and then maybe I can answer one of your questions." She sighed, "Fine, go on then tell me everything." "Not sure whether I should." "Bells, it's only me ad Rose out here, the boys are hunting. We both want to know, I could put you on speaker wait a minute." "No don't Alice" I called but it was too late. "Bells" Rose called, "Hey Rose; How's Emmett?" "Good thanks, don't change the subject tell us about your date." She butted in, "Alright he's name is Adam Carter. He works at the hospital and is a few years older than me." "Go on then, is he good looking?" Alice asked "Yes" "Just yes, come one we want to know what he looks like?" Rose pointed out. "Or I could just see if I can see" Alice teased "No don't, don't you dare." "I won't don't worry." "Ok, he's tall and slim and he's has blonde hair and blue eyes." "Oh dreamy" Alice trilled, rose giggled "Have you kissed?" "What ew Rose, I don't think I want to talk about that with you guys." "Oh Bells, we're all friends and Alice and I want to know." "Ok we did, it was nice." "Just nice, he can't have kissed you right." Rose teased, "Didn't rock your world then" Alice added, "No I didn't say that, it was different." "Hmm, I guess we're have to settle for that." Alice trilled again. "Enough about me, what's been going on with you guys?" "Nothing much, it's cold and snowing constantly. My hair goes fuzzy all the time." Alice complained, Rose laughed; "Emmett and Jasper miss you Bells and we want to come back soon." "Just Emmett and Jasper?" I asked quietly, I heard then both sigh. "You don't even have to ask Bells, Edward misses you both." "How's he doing?" "Ok, went hunting with the boys." Rose answered, "Is that all?" "Yes why?" "Don't know it feels like you hiding something." Rose answered me "There's nothing to hide, Edward is Edward. He's practically a hermit." "Are you going to tell him about Adam?" I asked, "Yes" they both answered quickly. "Can't hide anything from him anyway Bells, it's best if he knows as well. You know be prepared if it goes anywhere." Rose added. "I miss you two, hurry up and come back already." I grumbled at them. "Oh Bells wait Em wants a word and I think Jasper wants to talk to you." Alice trilled and I felt dizzy. "Take me off speaker please" I begged and I heard Alice agree.

If Jasper and Emmett were back that meant Edward too and I didn't want to talk to him yet. That would come later when my feelings weren't so hurt and raw. "Bells baby, how you doing?" Emmett's deep voice echoed down the phone, "How can you sound so Joey from friends, Emmett?" I joked back at him, "With practice." He replied "I'm fine, you?" "Good now that you sent Rose back to me, you been doing much?" "No just work and then bringing up the little one." "How is the squirt? She hasn't grown much since we last saw her has she?" I laughed; "No, she's good. Been spending a lot of time with Esme lately." "Oh that's all good, won't be long now till we'll be back down. Dragged he's sorry arse out to hunt tonight, brooding chump." I heard Edward in the background grumble at Emmett, "Only stating the facts man, jes keep your knickers on." "Em, Em" I called trying to get him back on the phone, "Yes Bells, sorry Edward was getting he's panties in a twist." "Leave him alone Em" "Ok then just for you. Here's Jazz"

Jasper came on the phone then, he's soothing southern accent very prominent down the line. "You ok, little darling?" I giggled, Jasper calling me little darling that was a new one. "What's so funny?" he asked confused, "You calling me that." "What should I call you then?" He teased back. "You can hang on a moment I want to talk to her first." He mumbled to someone in the background, "Err Jazz I don't know what your doing?" "Sorry Bells, people are getting antsy, there's a queue forming to talk to you." "Queue?" "Wait just let me walk away for a moment I want to talk to you privately." "Jasper" I heard Edward's voice call. "That's better, had to make a swift exit, prying ears." "Prying ears?" "I couldn't very well talk to you with Edward there." "You won't be keeping it from he for long Jazz." "I know that, but whilst Alice and Tanya are trying to distract him I can talk freely." "Tanya, who's Tanya?" I asked a bit too forcibly. He chuckled back at me, "No one for you to worry about, listen Bells I think we might be coming back within the next couple of months. I thought it was best to give you a heads up. You needn't worry about anything Edward seems to have himself under control now." "Ok" I lightly replied to him, "You ok? You sound funny" "Yes and no, I went out on a date tonight." "Oh yes, Alice said." "What no, everyone knows?" "Most of us know Bells, except Edward and Emmett." "Ok" "He's going to find out though, it's best he does." "I know that, Rose and Alice said that." "You should listen to them then. Anyway did you want to talk to Edward, he's waiting to see if you do" "He wants to talk to me?" "Yes silly Bella." "Ok I suppose," I answered with a gulp.

I waited patiently; I was going to hear he's voice after this long months. I needed to steady my breath; I knew the effect it would have on me hearing he's velvety voice.

"Here" I heard Jasper say, he must have been handing the phone to him. "Come on that's all head inside, give Edward some privacy." Jasper said as well, oh great that's right leave us alone to talk.

"Bella" he called "Edward, I hear your doing well." "Better yes, how's Lizzie?" straight to the point oh well I thought. "She's fine, misses you." "I'll call her tomorrow. Thank you for the photos, Rosalie gave me them a while ago." "That's ok, so is this how it's going to be stunted conversation?" I stunned myself with that; I hadn't meant to voice it. I could hear him breathing, it was silent other than that. "You still there?" I asked "Yes, I didn't think it was stunted Bella. I was asking about our daughter." "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that." "Bella, I don't want to argue but I meant every word of my letter." "Ok then, so is there anything else or can I go now?" It was cruel of me to cut him off like that, so he wasn't interested in me like that anymore there wasn't any reason to prong the agony. "We have to try to get on Bella, for Lizzie's sake. Please don't be angry with me." "Fine for Lizzie's sake I'll ask how are you?" I snapped back at him and he sighed loudly down the phone line. "I'm fine thank you, you?" "Fine thank you, busy." "Really doing what?" "Do you really want to know or are you just being polite?" "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know." He pointed out "Well I don't want to share, let's leave it at that." "Bella, we need to sort this out, it won't be good if we're arguing all the time." "I don't feel like talking through it right now Edward." "Alright I won't push you." "Yes that's for the best as you stated in your letter." "Bella, I promise you that it will get better over time." "We'll see." "Ok well I guess I'd better go" "Ok then bye, could you please put Alice back on?" "Ok bye Bella."

It wasn't long before Alice whispered down the phone "You ok, you guys argue?" "Maybe." "Bells, I know you have a lot of issues right now, but please can we keep it civil for a while; especially if you want to see us anytime soon." "Are you threatening me Alice Cullen" I fumed back at her and she giggled. "No, you took it the wrong way; I meant that he's going to go right back into the shell that we just broke him out of. You need to keep your temper in check if you want to him anytime soon." "Oh right, sorry" "It's ok honey, I love you and will see you soon." Love you too Alice and give my love to the rest of the family." "I will Bells, Edward included." The phone call ended there and I felt so emotionally and psychically drained.

**_Ok what do you think? Don't rip my head off this is a Bella and Edward fic; just a little drama and angst involved. Please review, they spur me on. I already know where I'm going with this and am currently working on the next couple of chapters. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**The usual Bumpf: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Nine (EPOV)**

Well that went well I chided myself, yet again I had come off as a jerk. The others had all gone inside except for Alice and Rose. They stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "What?" I asked them, "I hope you didn't upset her Edward?" Rosalie warned me. I glared back at her, "I'm not getting into another fight with you Rose." I growled back at her, Alice bit her lip and wearingly glanced at me.

_**She has a chance to be happy Edward, please don't ruin it.**_

I caught her thought and frowned at her, I hadn't set out to argue with Bella. "What chance is that then Alice?" I asked her out aloud. Rose smiled at me, whilst Alice dug her in the ribs. "She went out on a date tonight with someone from the hospital." Rose blurted out. "Nice one Rose, you could have put that a bit nicer;" Alice snapped at her.

"That's nice," I mumbled back; Rose nodded and Alice watched my face. "Apparently he works in the surgical unit we could ask Carlisle whether he thinks this man is nice and not a player?" Alice added, I shook my head. "No we are not going to interfere Alice. Bella can learn by her own mistakes, it's only a date." "That's harsh Edward," she grumbled back at me. "I'm not being harsh, it's just Bella will go mad if any of us stick our two cents in." Rose scowled at me, "You're learning finally," she snapped. "No I'm just waiting to see whether she likes him or not?" I snapped back.

" Why so that you can swoop in and fuck it up for her," Rose growled at me; I glared back at her. " Leave it out Rose," Alice interrupted. Rose grumbled at her and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not saying that Edward needs he's butt kicked into gear, just we are all jumping the gun." "He needs more than a butt kicking" Rose snapped "Rose go into the house, Edward and I want to talk." Alice pointed towards the house behind us and Rose turned on her heels and stalked off.

"So, you want a go too then little sis?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her, "God knows you deserve it Edward but all I'm going to do is offer some advice. You'd do better in using this time apart to really think what you want Edward. No more games and no more excuses, you remember that Bella's human right?" "As if I'd forget that," I snapped back at her. "Every time you walk away Edward you're ripping her apart. I'm not sure whether your aware you're doing it but I will say this that I agree with Rose. You need to leave her alone for a while, so that both of you are sure about what you want." "Alice," I sighed; "I already told her to move on." She frowned at me and shook her head. "Yes you did, but I don't think you're capable of letting go. Please Edward be sure, don't mess her about. I love her like a sister and best friend as does Rosalie."

"Rose cares for no one except herself." I moaned and Alice shoved me hard in the chest, I stumbled back a little and growled at her. She curled her lips back and showed me her teeth and let out a menacing growl back at me. " Rose loves Bella and Lizzie, Edward otherwise why would she defend her;" she spat at me. "Whatever" She sighed and turned her back to me. "Think about it Edward before it's too late."

With that she left in the front garden by myself and her words of warning. She definitely gave me something's to think about, I didn't like the idea of Bella with someone else, yet I had pushed her to forget me; forget us.

I stared down at my hands and to my surprisement found that I was shaking, was I really playing around with Bella's emotions? I hadn't intended that, I thought that when I originally left her in the forest that I was doing it for her sake. My very presence endangered her; she shouldn't have to worry about her life like that. Now there was the addition of Lizzie, I wouldn't walk away from her. Yes I was here in Alaska at the moment, only because I had wanted to attack Bella the last time we were together.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and then out, the smell of her skin was delectable, I could hear her heartbeat faster and the surge of her blood against her skin against my touches and caresses. As if that wasn't enough to tip me over I could smell her arousal, it made it harder to resist. I shouldn't have let it get so far, so soon; but it had been too long since I had felt her and really seen her. She had surprised me when she bucked her hips up and forced me to enter her. I had fought the snarl down back my throat and pulled away. I remembered her hurt expression as I had left the room quick, trying to put safe distance between us.

It wouldn't have been so hard if I hadn't fallen of the wagon, her blood called me and I had felt the venom start to pool in my throat in anticipation.

I would have to tell her about Elfie at some point and I dreaded that conversation, I wasn't in love with her I had just allowed her to distract me. At first it was just a novelty of meeting another coven, I had just about the same thirst for knowledge as Carlisle. I had thrown myself into travelling, trying to ignore the ache within; being apart from Bella. It hadn't happened all of a sudden and I'm not sure exactly how it came to it, I wasn't taking notice of her thoughts. Perhaps if I had done so then I might have had some warning. I found myself not wanting to move on and her coven accepted my presence easily, they weren't interested in hunting animals like my other family and before long the temptation washed over me pulling me under. Elfie used to drag me along when she hunted her prey and the smell of the blood was too much.

I tried not to think about that too much, the guilt was overwhelming. Why had I turned my back of Carlisle's way of living so easily? It was like she was playing with my mind, dulling everything else and bending me to her will. I'm ashamed to admit but I became her lover too. She was the exact opposite of Bella, her hair red and short, her eyes were a magenta colour and she was tall.

It wasn't long before her curiosity got the better of her, she wanted to see what the rest of Cullen's were like and had suggested that we should visit them. When I had uttered my protests I felt the same strange wave of something attack my mind, I had tried to shove it out but Elfie had grabbed my face in her hands; forcing me to look at her. "Don't fight it Edward," she had purred at me, she distracted me with a kiss and I gave in.

When I had knocked on the door of this very house where we are now at this moment, there was no surprise on Carlisle's face. Alice must have seen me coming back to them, he stepped back and let me walk inside the house. I tugged Elfie in behind me and Carlisle glanced at her and then back at me. "And who is this Edward?" "Hi I'm Elfie," she muttered to him and shook he's hand in greeting, Esme stood beside him, her face was a picture her thoughts were worse.

**_Look at he's eyes oh my poor boy; who in the hell is this with him? Is it her fault? Kick her out to the curb Edward; she's no good for you. What about Bella?_**

I smiled at my adopted mother and she pulled me into her arms, I felt her body shake as she sobbed dryly into my chest. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled back at me. "We've missed you son, all of us. The others are out hunting at the moment but please come through to the living room. We can wait there, they'll be happy in seeing you and your companion." He uttered giving Elfie a guarded look. Esme led the way into the room, not letting go of my hand and urged me to sit in the large sofa. Elfie wandered over to the backdoor and took the scenery in. "So what have you been up to?" Carlisle asked me and looked down at my lap embarrassed and ashamed to face him now.

_**Edward look at me, we forgive you. We'll help if only you let us. Who is she to you?**_

Carlisle thoughts had made me cringe, he was too forgiving. I wondered whether he would stay that way if he knew how many lives I had taken.

"Carlisle were you able to get those books I asked for, whilst in town?" Tanya Denali strided into the room, followed shortly by Kate her sister. Her head whipped round to look at me; Kate nodded her hello by Tanya's side. "Edward, your back." Tanya was across the room in a flash and pulled me into an embrace. Elfie's snarl, made her aware that I wasn't alone and she released me and stared at the stranger. "And you brought company, who are you?" Tanya demanded.

Elfie came to stand by me "Edward's mate and you?" Tanya glanced at me and then back at Elfie and then she laughed and crossed her arms. "You don't smell human, as far as I know Edward only has one mate and your not it." "Human, who's human?" Elfie growled at her and then at me. I glared at Tanya, who only laughed more. "Tanya" Carlisle warned her and she shrugged and backed away. "Can't say I'm please to see you but as long as Edward is here; you can stay." She added.

She smirked and glanced at me, throwing her thoughts at me.

_**So changed your mind now, into vampires after all Edward. When you need a real woman you know where to find me.**_

I just shook my head at her and she flittered her eyelashes back. The sound of running feet interrupted the little get together, Elfie had been tensing and flexing her fists next to me.

"Edward" Alice called and flew at me, throwing me down to the floor and ruffling my hair. "We've missed you, where have you been? Why didn't you call? Been going out of our heads. Jazz and I were going to see if we could find you, but now you're here." "It's customary to pause between each statement Alice," I teased and she jumped back to her feet, Jasper was by her side staring at me.

**_You've been feeding from humans haven't you Edward? Don't deny it I can see it in your eyes._**

He asked an unspoken question and I just inclined my head in response. "You prick" Rosalie screamed as she joined us with Emmett behind her, he smirked at me. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded, "Nice to see you too, Rose" I stated, she glared and then glanced at Elfie. "At least she's a vampire" Rose fumed and glared at her.

The greeting over, my family accepted me back with open arms and I knew they only tolerated Elfie because of me. Even Rose hated her; of course I didn't know what was going behind my back until it all came to a head.

I had slipped back into hunting animals along with my family and Tanya's family, it wasn't easy and Jasper was a greater help there. Elfie still refused to give it a try, frustrating the rest of us; this was probably why I shut everything out of my mind. I didn't want to know where and what she was hunting and of course I gave my family privacy, not reading their minds.

I had just been out on a hunting trip with Jasper and Tanya, when I got back to chaos in the house. My mother and Elfie were fighting, Alice and Rose were trying to join and Carlisle was trying to calm it down together with Emmett. The others were nowhere to be seen. "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled at them, Tanya helped in trying to restrain the girls with Carlisle and Emmett, whilst I pulled Elfie away from them. Esme's clothes were ripped and she was snarling, her eyes were furious.

Jasper shuddered next to me and looked down at he's feet

_**Oh shit, Alice has found out, how do I make this up to her? Why is Esme so worked up?**_

I frowned and glared at him, "Found out what Jazz?" I demanded, he licked he's lip and glanced away. Alice growled from across the room in Tanya's restraint. Emmett pulled Rose back harshly against he's chest and Carlisle held Esme against the wall, standing in front of her. "Your whore has not been keeping her hands to herself. I was simply trying to remove them from her body." Alice snipped, I was more than confused and looked to Elfie for an explanation. She smiled back at me, "They don't like me Edward. There's nothing else to it," she replied.

"You liar" Esme yelled, "Your just cross that you've been caught. Get the hell out of here." "Esme darling, nothing happened," Carlisle quietly placated her. "But it did with Jasper and Emmett." She growled back, "She's not happy until she has you all under her spell. I'm serious Carlisle get her out, before we rip her apart." Esme asked and Carlisle glanced at me, "Edward" he started and I glared at all of them, what the hell where they doing.

_**Bitch fucked my monkey man, I'll rip her apart and Jasper too eugh disgusting.**_

I gasped and glanced at Elfie before pushing her away from me. "Edward, no I didn't do anything." She protested and I felt the wave again pushing against my mind.

_**Should never have left Forks, Bella would never have done this.**_

Alice thought and then I caught a glimpse of Bella in Alice's vision. She was in her house in forks, staggering around in her drunkenness followed by what looked like Jacob Black.

The roar that left my throat was loud and bounded around the room, I slipped down into a crouch; readying myself to launch at her. Jasper tackled me to the ground, followed by Carlisle, they pinned me down as I fought against them, trying to make contact with their skin and my teeth.

"What's wrong" Elfie had asked, Alice replied in a smirking voice; "Just reminding him about he's mate, that's not you. Edward doesn't like it when he can see that she's her moving on without him." Elfie snarled at her "Get out of here and never come back or we'll be forced to take action against you. You've done enough damage." Carlisle snarled at her, she had paused for a moment; contemplating something. "Edward" she called, I didn't answer her I was too lost in the fury that I felt for my annoying sister. "Fine" she snapped and took off out of the house. That was the last we had seen of her, once I had calmed down with Jasper's help; I simply uttered "Forks" to Carlisle. He nodded in agreement and suggested to the others that we should go back as he was fed up with the snow and wanted some greenery again; Alice of course knew better she beamed at me.

That had all happened less than six months ago and now I was back at the house where the confrontation had happened. Alice and Rose meant well, Alice was right I did really need to sort out my head before seeing Bella again. None of them would stop me talking to my daughter though.

**Ok there you go, please review. Would anyone like me to right the prequel/prequels to this story as well? I know wrong way around but I'm bursting with ideas.**

**Thanks to those that have left their reviews siennacullen x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peps, sorry for the delay not been very well.**

**Usual Bumpf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie meyer**

**Chapter Ten (BPOV)**

Lizzie started nursery in September and loved it from the get go, I was nervous at first what with her being different. Esme was the one that calmed me and assured me that Lizzie would be ok and nothing would happen.

Things were progressing well with Adam too; I had discovered that I actually did like him and that we were able to keep our private life away from our professional life.

Esme and Charlie took it in turns to pick Lizzie up from nursery and Charlie had at last seemed to accept that the Cullen's were a part of Lizzie's life. Also Esme always had meals waiting for me either on the table or in the fridge. The more time I spent with her and Carlisle the more I loved them. They were always at me house or Lizzie and I at theirs.

On the occasions that we were at their house I would stay away from Edward's room, I still had to go through the bathroom to get to Lizzie's room. Esme had decorated this room by now and Lizzie absolutely loved it, it made me giggle. The room was covered in Disney princesses and a lot of pink. She had handmade dolls and a beautiful dollhouse all the way from Italy and the clothes that hung in the closet were unbelievable. I had tried to curb their spending but whole heartily Esme ad Carlisle enjoyed providing Lizzie with all this, lavishing their granddaughter in all intents and purposes with gifts and love.

Thankfully also they had taught her how to hunt and regularly took her out with them; that had hurt when she had gone out on her first hunt. It was a shame that her father wasn't here to teach her to do that but Carlisle was the most understanding one of the Cullen's and the patience he had worked well for a young child.

I knew that Lizzie spoke to her father everyday, he mostly called after Esme or Charlie had picked her up from nursery. The times that Charlie had answered the phone were probably awkward for both of them. There were the occasions that Edward called when I was in and I answered the phone, we spoke briefly just exchanging pleasantries, this was all I could do.

On top of that Alice and Rose called all the time and made me give over every detail of what was happening with Adam and I. I really missed them, strange that I would feel that way about Rose but she had become a really close friend and I took comfort in her strong personality.

Adam had become a big part of my life by now and he loved Lizzie, she seemed to accept him. I wasn't sure whether I loved him but I knew that I had feelings for him, he was so attentive and soothing and when we were out he always insisted that he paid. Since the first date he hadn't taken me back to Italian restaurant again, opting for different ones.

He had met my family now as well; Charlie of course was over the top with his happiness and welcomed him easily. Esme and Carlisle were welcoming too; Carlisle had already met him from the hospital. Adam had even spoken to Alice and Rose on the phone and they were obviously quizzening him to make sure that he was treating me right.

Adam hadn't pushed me in taking our relationship any further and waited patiently for me to make a move. Don't get me wrong we kissed, cuddled and touched each other affectionately, there were times that our kisses left us breathless and hot and bothered but like a gentlemen he didn't push me any further until I was ready.

When we finally took that step he was gentle and loving and took he's time making sure I was enjoying myself. He kisses and touches were pleasurable but they didn't burn my soul and make me tingle all over with electricity. He held me afterwards falling into a deep happy sleep and I wiggled free turning on my side to hide the tears escaping my eyes. It was the final goodbye to my first love, I had moved on like he had wanted me too.

**A couple of months on (EPOV)**

My siblings and I had packed into two cars and were driving the long way back to Forks. Alice and Jasper sat with me in my car; whilst Rose and Emmett were in he's jeep. Jasper sat next to me in the passenger seat, staring out the window whilst Alice was bouncing about in the back with excitement.

"Alice, calm down" Jasper called over he's shoulder, course he would feel her emotions being an empathy, never mind that he activity was making the car shake.

"I can't wait, step on it Edward we need to get there quicker," she trilled and I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror. She poked her tongue out at me and smiled, "Wonder how much Lizzie has grown, we might need to go shopping and get her some new outfits." Jasper shot me a look to say sorry in advance "Alice, your not playing dress up with my daughter, she's not a doll."

"I'm perfectly aware of that Edward, she just needs to look good," she countered. "She already does," I grumbled back at her.

"What Lizzie or Bella?" Alice teased with a straight face; the answer was a growl from me.

It wasn't long before we were pulling into the drive towards our house, Esme was waiting for us on the porch smiling and waiting to hug all of us. Alice bounded over first and clasped our mother into an embrace. They chuckled at each other and Esme kissed her cheek "Missed you too Alice"

Jasper was next, he hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead, Esme smiled and opened her arms waiting for me to hug her. "Edward, son you look good," she whispered into my neck as I hugged her back hard. "We're all pleased your home" she muttered as I kissed her forehead and she in turn kissed my cheek.

"Quit monopolising mom" Emmett complained pulling us apart and picking Esme up into he's arms hugging her tight. He placed her back on her feet both laughing and made way for Rosalie to hug her. Esme ushered us all into the living room and sat down in the white couch, Rosalie and Alice had disappeared upstairs to their rooms.

Emmett had stalked out the back with Jasper; we could hear them play fighting in the back garden. Esme patted the space next to her and watched as I sat beside her, "How have you been Edward?"

"Ok Esme," she smiled and shook her head at me "you keep everything tightly coiled inside Edward, no wonder you find it hard all the time. Do me a favour you need to have more faith in us all; we're all here for you. Whether it's just to talk or for anything else."

I took one of her hands in mine and smiled back at her, "I have faith in you all even Rosalie." We laughed together and she withdrew her hand from mine and patted my shoulder. "I have to go and pick up Lizzie in a minute from nursery, would you like to come too, I'm sure you both can't wait to see each other." I nodded and stood up "Your turn today then?" I asked and she nodded back "Yep, she's staying the night tonight as Bella is going out with her friends from work."

She caught the frown on my face and she frowned back at me in return, "She is entitled to let her hair down Edward" "No, I know that it's just well I wanted to talk to her." I replied and Esme sighed at me

"Well I think that you could go talk to her there Edward, I believe that she's going to a club into town with her friend Susie from work. Take your brothers and sisters with you, Alice and Rose probably want to see her badly."

"Maybe, do you know whether he will be there?" I asked, I did want to see her but I didn't want to see him.

"Yes of course he will be Edward. Don't go upsetting her or him," she warned me and I looked down at my hands. Esme crossed the room and rubbed my arm as she walked past leaving me alone in the living room.

I stared out the window at the view of the meadow, I was more certain then ever how I felt and what I wanted. I needed to talk to her desperately and I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I would never ever leave her side again unless she wanted me to go.

The time in Alaska was what we both need to reassess our relationship, I just need to make her see that she was all I wanted and that I wasn't going to give up on us without a fight. It had hurt more than anything when I'd heard about Adam, as much as I had encouraged her to move on with my letter and phone call it still stung that she had done just that. I would never be able to do that; she was imprinted onto my soul and in my thoughts constantly. I only hoped that I could be with her wholly and that she wanted me as I wanted and craved her.

**_Right please review, review, review (Edward craves it) thanks to those that have already pushing me onwards and upwards. Also if I get loads then I just might post the next two chapters tonight or tomorrow morning._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's you go part one of the club, hope you enjoy and remember to review and I just might post another part._**

_**Usual Bumpf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Adam had suggested that we move in together and I had said I needed time before I could come to a decision. He thankfully gave me some space on that and didn't bring it up again. I wondered again whether any of the others had told Edward about Adam yet. A small part of me wanted to see him again and see whether he felt the same about me still.

Adam was different I knew I felt something there for him, just wasn't sure whether I could give my whole heart; it was still with Edward wherever he was. The first night Adam and I slept together was hard, it felt like I was finally saying goodbye, when he was asleep much later; I cried silent tears.

Now here we were four months on from when Carlisle had come back and Adam and I had started to get more serious. It had been beyond awkward when Adam met Esme after work. Probably all on my side as she didn't show it. She made him feel welcome and even gave him some dinner. She introduced herself as Lizzie's Nan and I suppose Adam thought she was my mom. We had the conversation later when she had gone home about Lizzie's other family and that Esme was Lizzie's fathers mother. I wondered how the other Cullen's would act towards Adam, especially Edward.

We were getting ready in my room; Susie and the others were meeting us at Aspen's nightclub. Adam had been teasing me, swatting my backside with he's shirt.

Once we were ready, I popped my head around the door to Lizzie's nursery and checked on her. Of course she was fast asleep, Adam had already gone down the stairs and I could hear several voices talking. Had Susie decided to come here instead, I ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt.

Rosalie and Alice were talking with Adam, I didn't know they were here, Alice caught my startled expression and she skipped over to hug me. "Just got here Bells, Rose and I thought we'd crash your night out." She added and I hugged her back now, she whispered to me very low almost to low for me to hear. "He's nice" I blushed and refused to meet her eyes.

I felt ashamed that Alice and Rose had caught me with another man. She rubbed my shoulder "It's nice to see you moving on Bells" she added.

"Wouldn't call it that" I trembled, thinking of him hurt and she looked concerned.

"Ah well perhaps we ought to just go home for now."

"No no" I begged grabbing her cold hand

"We missed you bells, besides Rose and I thought it wise that we warned you about all of us being back." I understood the meaning behind those words immediately, Rose enveloped me into her arms and gave me a hard squeeze.

"Hey Bells," she whispered, "So Adam this is Rose and Alice Cullen, their Lizzie's Aunties" I offered and he smiled at them. Alice offered her hand to him and he shook it, I watched to make sure he didn't flinch or anything; nothing registered on he's face. "Emmett is my brother and Rose's husband" Alice said to him

"Edward is my brother in-law and Lizzie's dad" Rose added and I turned away from them at the sound of he's name. I didn't want Adam to see the pain written across my face, I was still raw from our last break-up.

The letters had stopped coming after the first month, Edward had promised that he would keep he's distance form me, but he wanted some sort of relationship with Lizzie. He used all the same words about being too different and that it would never work out. He wanted me to build a normal life and love someone who wouldn't threaten my life as he did on a regular basis. He reassured me that we could try to be friends for Lizzie's sake and that he wouldn't ever interfere with my life unless it affected her. He didn't write any words of endearment or love, no promises about loving me forever and signed it just Edward.

I took a big breath, so they all thought that the first time I saw him since last time was best at the club with Adam there. Oh my god this was going to be beyond difficult, there was going to have to be some restraint as my heart still beated for him. I didn't want to believe that he was going to let me go. Shouldn't be thinking that as Adam was really nice and I had to admit I was attracted to him. Wouldn't have slept with him and let him into my life if I didn't. I was trying real hard to forget Edward and I had to admit Adam was making that easy until now, well I would have to try harder than. I didn't want to hurt either of them; I wondered how they both would react to each other. Adam hadn't pushed me much about Edward, I told him what he needed to know. You know about be high school sweethearts and that he left for college, not knowing I was pregnant. I told him that Edward knew about Lizzie now and would probably be about a bit more from then on to see her.

"So" Alice's voice chimed in breaking me from my thought, "Are we setting off then, Jasper and I want to announce something tonight and we really wanted you there Bells." She giggled; Rose rolled her eyes and led the way out of the house.

Adam clasped my hand in he's and he raised a hand to my chin, he stroked it gently. "You ok?" he asked tenderly and I nodded. "Does this mean I get to met your ex tonight?" he whispered trying to sound like he was teasing me, I could tell there was some nervousness behind those words. I planted a kiss on he's soft warm lips and smiled up at him.

"Yep" was all I said to him before he could say anymore I pulled away from him and ran to catch up with Alice and Rose.

Adam locked the door for me and joined us out by the taxi that was waiting for us. The ride to club was quiet for me but the others were talking I just listened in. "Do you work at the hospital too then Adam?" Rose asked him, "Yes I'm a surgerical resident there."

"So you must know Carlisle then?" she added and he nodded and started grinning.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked amused, "Just the way the others pawn all over him, quite funny to watch. Except Bella she must be immune or something." Rose and Alice laughed along with him and I silently looked out of the window. Of course Carlisle was good looking but he wasn't able to outshine Edward for me.

"If you're a resident Adam how long you been there?" Alice asked, he smiled at her

"This is my third year"

"Oh so your older than Bells" Alice added he nodded

"Only by two years, doesn't seem to make much difference with Bella, she's more mature than most women" he squeezed he's arm against my waist and I threw a smile at them all.

The conversation died down once we reached the club, the music was pumping all loudly and I felt my heart lurch up into my throat. Adam paid the driver and Rose clasped my hand in hers. She whispered lowly so that Adam couldn't hear, "Your be alright Bells, Edward will probably stay with Emmett." I shot a look at her face and she smiled at me sweetly. "He won't start anything with Adam" she added and I raised an eyebrow in answer and she just laughed.

The doormen looked at us "Cullen" Rose said to him and he lifted the rope out of the way to let us all in. "Should have known," I grumbled, Rose paid for the tickets refusing any money from anyone and pulled me into the dark atmospheric room.

I shuddered at the sound of the song that was playing, why oh why was 'I was driving all night' playing. Was the nightclub trying to make this harder on purpose, perhaps they knew that Edward and I were meeting here. "You want a drink?" Adam whispered into my ear and I nodded, he gestured to Alice and Rose and they nodded too. I watched him leave and make his way over to the bar. Alice took my other hand and the two of them pulled me towards some seats near the dance floor. Thankfully no one was waiting for us there and I took my seat nervously, my eyes were flitting this way and that way.

Alice sighed loudly and I looked towards her, I saw that she was glancing straight forward towards the bar area. I followed her gaze and spotted them, the boys had their backs to us and were leaning on the bar. Edward oh my god Edward, even though he's back was to me I felt the warmth rush and pool in the bottom of my stomach. He was wearing he's black jeans and an emerald green shirt, he's hair was still lovely and bronzed and messy. I watched him stiffen and then he turned, he's eyes caught mine in an instance.

I didn't look away from he's stare; it only broke because Alice kicked my shin. "Ow" I complained rubbing my leg "You didn't need to do that Alice."

"Yes I did, someone needs to keep both of you under control, besides your boyfriend is coming back." She added on before I could moan at her.

**_Edward and Bella are desperate for you to leave a review, go press it you know you want to!!!!!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Usual Bumpf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Twelve (BPOV)**

Adam handed me a beer and Rose an Alice their drinks, he sat down in the spare seat between Rose and I. I took a huge gulp of the beer; I felt he's hand on the bottle. "Whoa slow down, what you doing?"

I shot a look at him "Trying to get out of my head" I mumbled. Adam went to say something but Rose thankfully interrupted

"Hey didn't you guys arrange to meet your works mates here."

"Yep, some of them are at the bar" Adam answered her taking a swig of he's beer. I rolled my eyes and glanced over to bar again, hoping that Edward was still looking over.

He was leaning back on the bar facing away again, Jasper had an arm around he's shoulders and it looked like they were having a deep conversation. I wondered what about and cursed the fact I didn't have super hearing like the other two vampires sitting at my table. Emmett wasn't there with them, I hadn't noticed that he had joined the table, sitting in Rose's seat and placing her on he's lap.

I heard him chuckle and glanced at him, he's face was very amused, "Hey there little sis." He greeted, I noticed Adam sitting a little more rigid than normal, and I kicked at Emmett under the table. He didn't notice of course. "So who's this then?" he gestured towards Adam, Rose bent her lips back to Emmett's ear. He nodded "Your Adam, nice to met you." He called over and Adam nodded at him, I knew then that Rose had probably told him to behave.

I stood up and Adam tugged on my hand "Where you going?" he asked out of interest, "Bar, need more drinks" I murmured, "You haven't finished that one yet Bella" I tipped the bottle upside down; demonstrating that it was empty.

"I'll go with her" Alice chirped and got up, took my hand and pulled me towards the far end of the bar. Away from Jasper and Edward, I grumbled and she laughed. "No Bells, you need to get yourself in check. Don't want to upset Adam do we." I growled lowly at her, "All in good time Bells, Jasper and Edward will be joining us soon. Remember we have an announcement."

"Fine, just thought I would say Hi," I complained to her. "You've already done that," she reminded me of Edward and I staring at each other.

I ordered some tequila with my beer and downed it in one. Alice tooted at me and ordered one herself.

"You drink too?" I asked her and she smiled "Of course we all do, just because we don't eat human food." She rolled her eyes and downed her tequila. I gestured for another.

"Bells, you really don't want to get into a drinking contest with me." She teased. The barman poured us both another and we downed that.

The music changed to something upbeat and I recognised as 'sex on fire' by the kings of Leon. I tried to drag Alice to the dance floor, she let me willingly and I threw myself into the song.

She was surprised that I was dancing but soon joined in "I like this new Bella" she joked wriggling her hips along with me.

Soon enough Rose joined us and well lets say we soon had some men panting around us. I found it really funny that a little thing like wriggling our hips real close to each other as if we were going to start groping and kissing each other turned men on.

Rose was behind me and she reached around holding Alice's waist. "I think we're giving the men here a heart attack." She giggled, "Certainly have Jazz's attention Alice" Rose rubbed her sisters bum and gave it a squeeze.

Alice giggled and I felt her loosen her grip on me as she was swung around and crushed into a hard kiss. Rose twirled me around in her arm and decided to ignore Jasper and Alice, who well really needed to get a room or something.

"How is Emmett" I whispered to her "Just about controlling himself, He's keeping an eye on Adam and Edward."

"What" I shouted, not too loudly.

"It's ok, their just talking, nothing to embarrassing."

"Oh no" I groaned and tried to pull away.

"Don't worry, their only talking about work Bells, besides they are both watching us as well" she giggled and dipped me down so that I was leaning backwards. Rose leaned down towards me and placed a kiss on my chin.

That did it, Emmett joined us then and crushed me between them, "Can't I join in girls?" he whispered

"Hmmm, what do you think Bells, I was enjoying our private dance here. Do you think we should let Em join in."? Rose wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and I burst into laughter.

"Em," I wrapped my arm around he's neck standing with my back to him. "Em, I love ya like a big brother. Besides I don't think you could handle that." I added, pinching he's neck. I heard he growl in frustration.

"No fair, Alice and Rose get some Bella arse, even bloody Edward." He complained and I turned around to face him.

"No one is having my arse Emmett Cullen." I teased him wriggling it back at Rose, who slapped it lightly.

"Bet you'd let him join in.," he teased, leaning in and whispering that very low. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. He laughed so loud "That's what I thought Isabella Swan, well your wish is my command." He marched off the dance floor and I cringed

"No don't Em" I shouted after him, Rose tugged on my arm.

"He wouldn't dare Bells, besides I don't think Ed is very happy with him right now."

"What?" I asked puzzled, "Something he said about your arse, got Edwards attention, If it weren't for Adam sitting there next to him I think Edward would be growling quite loud right now."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward has now right over my arse. He made it perfectly clear he didn't want it." I pouted back at her and then tried to plaster a smile across my face to make it seem I was teasing.

She laughed at me "Everyone wants your arse Bells, that's the problem." She teased.

Japer enveloped me from behind into he's arms and whispered into my ear. "Hey Bells, missed you," he planted a kiss on my ear and laughed. "I have to admit your trousers leave no room for imagination, you do have a lovely arse?" he drawled the last part.

Alice pushed him away "Will you just leave her alone, what would Adam be thinking about this." She chided,

"Don't know, I can tell you what us Cullen's think about those leather trousers though." He laughed.

"Cullen's" I asked hopefully,

"Yep we're only men after all Bells, been having a hard time keeping Edward away from you." He added and my heart skipped a beat, "He's making a real effort to get to know Adam, so that he doesn't get a chance to be near you. Always had good restraint does Edward" he quipped.

He glanced at Alice and Rose "Why don't you two, go and get some drinks, Bella and I will join you back at the table after this dance." 'Hurricane' came on, it was a slow dance and Jasper held he's hand out in invitation.

We started to dance along to it, "how you been?" he broke the silence, I shrugged my shoulders. "Carlisle said that Adam works at the hospital with you."

"Yes, he's my boss"

"Naughty Bella, trying to get ahead in work." He teased,

"What about you lot, how long you been back?" I asked him.

"Since this morning, drove back. Bella I want to take this chance whilst Edward isn't here."

I looked puzzled and glanced over my shoulders and noticed that Emmett and Edward weren't at the table. "They've pretended to go to the toilet." He answered my unspoken question.

"Go on" I urged him, "I don't want to encourage you Bells, especially when you seem to have met someone else. But well Edward he's missed you terribly. He wasn't doing so well; being away from you in Alaska, he refused to come out of he's room and hunt for a while, we had to drag him out. Carlisle had warned us to tell him about Adam. He already knew before we came back, but he couldn't hide the pain on he's face to us Bells. I thought you should know this so that you could either chose to ignore it or do something about it. I really don't think it's right all this pain he takes upon himself, denying how he feels about you and refusing to let you close. You both have a lot of things to sort out between you, including Elfie but if you really tried I know that you could make it."

I sighed and leaned my face into he's shoulder "I don't know if I have the strength for all this to and foraying anymore Jazz. I love Edward with all my being, but the hurt is unbelievable. He keeps pushing me away and perhaps this time I should just stick to being friends. It can't be good for Lizzie, she'll soon be noticing what's going on between her parents and I want a stable home for her."

"Whatever you decide Bells, we are all behind you both. Just could you please say hi to him, break the tension. The evening might go a bit better after that, he's fighting every intention to come over and kiss you and well that really won't do will it." I nodded and let Jasper lead me off the dance floor towards the table, Adam had returned to the bar with Alice and Rose in tow.

Jasper took a seat next to me and we waited silently. I was always comfortable around Jasper, well around all of them. They were my family, bonded together through Lizzie and Edward.

We weren't waiting long before Emmett and then Edward walking about a couple of feet behind him arrived. Emmett grinned at me and rubbed he's chin "Right hook he's got there." He grumbled and sat down across from me. I glared at Emmett and kicked at him, he caught my shoe and clung onto it. "Come to think about it Bells, you have nice legs too." He added leeringly at me.

The slap around the back of he's head was loud, but he didn't flinch "Emmett" Edward growled at him. Emmett laughed and let my foot go. Edward sighed "Bella" he whispered in acknowledgment, I stood up and gave him a quick hug and sat back down again.

"Nice to see you Edward." I answered

"Jez guys, is that all" Emmett grumbled. We both glared at him "What" he held he's hands up in defence "I was expecting some action, some romance and definitely some porn."

"Emmett" we both shouted at him now. "Just trying to ease the sexual chemistry in the air." Emmett grumbled, I sighed and Edward glanced down at he's feet.

Jasper leaned forward, "You going to sit Edward or what?" he sighed then and took the seat next to me. He smelt great; I must admit it was there I felt it bouncing to and from him. I felt dizzy and light headed; I knew it wasn't just the alcohol. Emmett rose from he's seat "I'm gonna go and see what's keeping them with the drinks." He murmured, I noticed Jasper rising from he's seat and following him.

I took a big breathe, I felt he's cold hand on top of mine them and turned to look at him. He was gazing at me and I felt he's fingers stroke the back of my hand. "You look good Bella" he whispered not breaking the eye contact "You too" I mumbled and he smiled at me.

"Would it be ok, if I were to take Lizzie somewhere tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Thanks, What time can I collect her?"

"She's at dads, so maybe midday" I offered "I'll have her ready." He bit he's lip and nodded at me, "You doing ok?" I asked and he looked away and nodded, looking down at he's lap.

I frowned when I felt he's fingers leave my hand, but the rest of the gang had come back with Susie and her boyfriend. Susie leant down and planted a kiss on my cheek and Adam stiffly handed me my beer. Jasper smirked and handed Edward he's, this was so awkward. Alice bless her struck some conversation up, I didn't really listen to what she was saying, I kept trying to catch sneaky peaks of Edward from my peripheral vision.

I noticed him move slightly in the chair, leaning backwards and pushing he's legs out. He's right knee pressed against my left knee. I tried not to shiver at the contact. Emmett sniggered "What" Edward asked innocently throwing he's brother a look whilst taking a big gulp from he's bottle.

"Nothing" Emmett grinned, Jasper punched him lightly on the arm and Rosalie hissed very low.

"Bella" Adam called to grap my attention and my eyes flew to he's instantly.

"Hmm" I answered,

"You want to dance?" he asked smiling away and I knew that I should go with him; I just didn't want to hurt Edward.

"Sure she will, I'll join in" Alice chimed dragging me out of my seat and skipping along to the dance floor. Adam had placed he's beer down on the table and dragged Susie after us.

Alice weaved her way through the packed floor and threw herself into the music; I joined her wanting to forget the feel of he's fingertips against the skin of my hand and the way he's leg leaned into mine. I shuddered and realised that Alice was staring at me, she leant closer "You ok?" she asked, concern was written across her face.

"Just about" I whispered. She was going to say more but Adam and Susie had appeared then to join us.

**_There's more to come I decided to split it into three or four chapters as it was really long on word. Anyway if you want more real quick remember to leave your review._**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. **The words that are in bold and italics are the thoughts in peoples heads that Edward is hearing.

**Usual Bumpf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 13 (EPOV)**

Damn Emmett and he's big mouth, did he have to make this harder than it already was. It was taking every inch of my self-control not to close the distance between her and I, crushing her soft warm lips to mine.

When we sat down, I couldn't help but skim my fingertips against her warm hand. It was pure torture granted but I had really missed her. I heard the approach of her boyfriend and moved my hand away from her, perhaps I was imagining it but I swear I thought I heard her moan in protest at the break of contact between us. I shifted slightly in the seat next to her, so that my leg was touching hers, I felt the warmth of her body through her trousers and mine.

Her friend Susie was there before the others and she bent down and gave Bella a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at me and nodded a greeting; I hadn't intentionally meant to eavesdrop on her thoughts

_**Well, well, well no wonder Adams all riled up. Wonder what he's doing back I hope he's not going to upset her again.**_

I flashed her a warm smile, Susie well her thoughts had surprised me. I'm trying not to sound like I have a big ego but well I usually caught a lot of interest in the opposite sex and the fantasies they would have. Once in a while a man would also notice, I was happy that Bella had made a friend that had a lot of protectiveness towards her.

"Here you go", Adam the other man in her life gave her a bottle and Bella took a huge gulp from it. Jasper handed me mine and shot a warning thought at me.

'**_Y__ou be careful Edward I don't think Bella would be very happy if you ripped him to shreds.'_**

Emmett the great big oaf sniggered in seeing my leg jigging about, I took a big swig of the beer that Jasper had handed to me "What" I tried to sound innocent this only made him snigger more, "nothing he managed to say. Jasper playfully punched him on the arm and Rosalie always so defensive about her mate hissed at him. I glanced at Adam and caught him staring at me.

_**Just what in the hell is going on here, from what Bella will tell me I know that he's Lizzie's father and god I hate him. Just look at the idiot, he thinks he can come back and all is forgiven and Bella will push me out of her life. Like fuck will I let that happen? I have plans. I don't like that way their sitting I'm going to ask her to come and dance with me.**_

It turned out that Jasper was right to warn me as I really did want to rip him into tiny little shreds, she was my Bella and nothing he could do was ever going to change that. He was stepping a very thin line, I was tolerating him right now, as Bella did seem to like him.

As much as that had hurt me to hear about them, a small part of me knew that it was only right that she would make a life for herself with another human. Before we had arrived back here I had made a promise to myself that I would try to get on with him for the sake of Bella and Lizzie. I was curious though by what he meant by plans for them.

"Sure she will, I'll join in" Alice had chimed dragging Bella towards the dance floor, I watched as Adam placed he's bottle down and led Susie and her boyfriend after them.

"Nice to see you behaving Edward" Rosalie scolded me about my leg and I shot her a look.

"I don't know what your implying Rose but I think I'm behaving really well." I chided her and she growled at me,

"Really, could you make her Adam anymore uncomfortable than he already is." I growled quite loud at her then, she had deliberately used that phrase of 'her Adam' to goad me.

Emmett leaned forward from he's seat "Rose, stop it. We all know how you feel about Bella. You don't need to taunt Edward, he's fully aware."

I stood up and the seat flung backwards with a force, thankfully no one outside our little group had noticed. "Where you going?" she snarled at me

"To the bar, I'm going to get wasted if that's alright with you mommy." I snarled back at her and stalked away, I felt Jasper shadowing my footsteps over to bar. "Jasper you don't need to be so concerned." I sighed, not turning to look at him.

"I'm not Edward, I wanted a harder drink than the beer thought I'd join you." I let Jasper order the drinks and was surprised when he asked for a few shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. He poured some out into two glasses and slid one to me; I caught it instinctively and downed it in one. It burned its way down my dry throat and if I had been human I'm sure I would be breathless. I signalled to him to pour me another and he obliged.

"Don't let Rose get to you, Edward."

"I'm not" I grumbled back, he and I continued to pour more shots out and then down them.

"Ok then, if it's not Rose than it has to be Bella" Jasper added after a while.

I didn't answer him, my shoulders slumped down and I bit my lip in frustration. "Don't know what the hell is wrong with me Jazz, I should be happy for her but it's really ripping my heart out,"

"Edward, honestly I don't see why you keep this going on. Can you imagine what you're doing to Bella? You really need to make your mind up and stick with it, stop using the fact that she's human as an excuse. It's an excuse Edward everyone knows it; your constant pain really puts me on a downer. If you intend to do something about it than do it. But please have a real hard think about it first, don't go messing her about." I sobbed then, not real tears, as we weren't capable of things like that but as close as I could get.

We drank our way through the entire bottle in no time at all and I felt it go to my head, Jasper looked flushed from the alcohol. I laughed, it's funny that the alcohol was able to affect us like this; he smirked back at me and slapped my shoulder with he's hand.

"Better" he mumbled and I nodded, yes it had somehow dulled my pain for now. I caught the girl behind the bars attention and smirked as she tried to saunter over to us.

_**Oh my god look at them, what I wouldn't give to jump over this bar and rip their clothes off and ……**_

Laughing I closed the rest of her thoughts off "Another bottle and some more glasses" I asked her in my best soft voice, we both heard her heart do big leaps. Jasper laughed then

"Tease Edward" he pointed out to me and shrugged my shoulders. I paid for it this time and turned around heading back to the table.

"Ew gross" I teased Emmett and Rose, who were seriously making out it was disgusting.

_**Perhaps I could convince Rose to ditch this place and go and play some monkey man in the forest, damn she looks hot and her smell.**_

I screwed my face up them "Quit it Emmett, I don't need to know about that." I grumbled at him, placing the bottle and glasses down on the table.

"Stay out of the head than Edward my man" Emmett laughed,

"Kind of hard when you're shouting away" I countered back at him

"Oh just ignore him, he's a grumpy bear cause he isn't getting any." Emmett goaded, whilst rubbing Rose's leg. I couldn't help the snarl it was loud and I crouched slightly to jump at him.

_**What the hell, did he just snarl?**_

My head snapped to the side, Adam had come back to the table and grabbed he's bottle. I stood straight and stomped over to my seat, glaring at Emmett the whole time, he just beamed at me.

Jasper motioned to the glasses and the bottle "Care to join us Adam?" he asked that Pratt. Adam eyed me and then glanced back at Jasper

"Nope thanks, I'm on call at the hospital on soft drinks after this," he answered.

"I'll have one Jazz" Emmett asked and Jasper poured him one and handed him it,

"Rose?" he asked and she nodded.

"Your be feeling that in the morning" Adam teased Emmett

"Yeah but totally worth, Rose she's more pliable when drunk" he muttered back and I watched that human blush. I smirked to myself, so he gets embarrassed easily, I could make it more uncomfortable for him.

Before I could open my mouth to goad him, Emmett jumped in "But then so does any woman, isn't that right Jazz, Edward." I nodded still glaring away at Adam who seemed to shift away from us slowly.

"Especially Bells" Rose added and I shot a look at her, she smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders.

_**That was so inappropriate, I don't need to hear that about her. Bad enough that I have to put up with him but thinking about them together too much.**_

I bit my lip and glared harder at him, I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder from Rose. I caught her thoughts.

_**Sorry guess my comment was below the belt, don't do anything-stupid Edward. Bella won't thank you**._

I inclined my head slightly to let her know I got the message, Jasper got up and left us disappearing out through the front door. I wondered what the hell he was doing so I concentrated on him.

_**So I can't believe I'm going to do this but I need to get rid of Adam pretty quick. Edward is holding up so far don't know how much more he can take though. Tequila was a bad idea; a drunken Edward would be harder to control. Wonder what that Adam was thinking to make Edward cross. Anyway I guess I just need to get Carlisle o beep Adam and then we can rest assured that nothing bad would be happening tonight.**_

I flashed a smile at Adam, knowing that Jazz was going to get rid of him. "So Edward you didn't tell me what you do for a living?" he asked me.

"Doctor" I answered him bluntly and he raised an eyebrow

"Really which hospital do you work at then?" I smiled again at him,

"I'll be staring at Forks tomorrow" I heard him sigh and I smirked looking away.

_**Quit goading him Edward**_

Rose shot a warning thought at me, "Which department will you be starting in then Edward?" He asked and I looked back at him.

"I'm starting off like all the other interns in the emergency department." Adam's eyes grew big

_**That means he'll be with Bella, great just what I need.**_

I chuckled loudly at him and he shot a glare at me, as if that would intimidate me. I sighed loudly and stood up out of my chair. "Is there a problem Adam with that?" I asked him darkly, he stuttered and backed back a little.

"What's going on here boys?" Alice asked, she had come back from the dance floor. Thankfully leaving Bella there with her friends.

I glared at Adam "No, no problem Alice; Adam didn't like the fact that I'm starting work at the hospital tomorrow." I stated.

Alice pushed me backwards and turned towards Adam, "Adam honestly, Bella is with you and well your going to have to lump it." She added, I watched he's face it was going a funny colour and we all could feel that he was getting angry.

"I'm not the one that needs reminding" he replied through gritted teeth. I laughed sarcastically at him,

"What's wrong worried that I'll get in your way." I taunted him.

"Edward" Rose warned loudly and I ignored her, Alice tried to place her hands on both of us, trying to keep us apart. I hadn't even realised that I was standing so close to him.

I saw he's fists ball up and I smirked at him "Your worried that I'll remind her what it's like to be with a real man" I bit out at him and he flew at me in a rage.

The blow didn't even faze me and I heard a crack "Ah shit" he cried cradling he's hand to he's chest. Emmett moved behind me and placed he's hands on my shoulders. The strange sound of beeping broke the tension in the air.

Adam fumbled in he's pocket and drew out he's beeper "Just great" he complained, still trying to flex he's hand, guess he didn't have any feeling in it. He stormed off and disappeared through the doors just as Jasper reappeared grinning.

"You really shouldn't have said that" Alice told me off and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"He asked for it"

Rose crossed her arms and glared at me "In doing what Edward, he was only gently warning you."

"Like that's going to work, Rose I won't let him warn me away." I growled at her,

"Edward Bella is some what happy, don't go ruining it for her." Emmett added I moved away from he's restraining hands

"I want to hear that from her, not you guys. Then I'll believe it."

Alice shook her head sadly and I wanted to know what got her so upset, I didn't get the chance to ask as the others returned then from the dance floor.

Bella was even more mesmerising, her face was flushed from the dancing and her clothes clung to her perfect frame. She took in the scene in front of her and her worried eyes caught mine for a second. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, it must have looked concerning for her as we were all standing.

Alice was in front of me, her hand on my chest and Emmett stood very close behind me still. Rose was still fuming with her arms crossed and Jasper he was trying to calm the situation down.

He handed Bella a glass of the tequila and she eyed it before throwing it back down, her throat, exposing it to me and I moaned very low on seeing the creamy white flesh of her throat.

"Just a little family conflict" Alice answered Bella's question

"About?" she asked raising her beautiful eyebrow. I found my voice

"Nothing" I added and she puzzled that over for a moment biting her rose red soft and inviting lip.

"Bells" Susie caught her attention

"Yep" she answered, "There's been an accident a few of us have been called in. Jase and Adam have left already and I have to go in case they need more staff. You be ok?"

Bella frowned and turned to look at her friend "Oh Christ, I'd better get some coffee"

Susie shook her head "No Dr Cullen only called in the skeleton staff, you stay here I'm sure you lot have a lot to catch up on." She glanced my way as she stated this and then went the way that Adam had gone.

I looked to the side where Jasper was standing and he grinned back at me, I would owe him for this. For getting rid of the only thing standing between Bella and I.

Bella sighed loud and long and she sat down in one of the seats, "Don't worry Bells we'll drive you home when the time comes." Rose said sitting down next to her, "Unless you want to go now that is?"

Bella shook her head "No I'm ok" Rose glared at me and then downed her drink.

"You want to dance?" Jasper asked Rose and Emmett, surprise was there from everyone.

_**Thought I'd give you guys sometime on your own, without the other distractions.**_

Jasper threw he's thoughts at me and I nodded gently at him understanding. Emmett rose from he's seat and dragged Rose with him and Alice and Jasper seemed to just melt away into the shadows.

"Tequila" Bella asked me and I shrugged,

"Jaspers brand of drink, it's ok" I answered and she giggled then and smiled back her

"What" I asked

"Just well you look funny with that tint to your cheeks." I raised my hand to my cheek and felt a slight heat emanating from it.

"Almost human" I teased back at her and she bit her lip again, I took a long unneeded breath trying to still the growl back into my chest. Did she know what she was doing? Temptress that she was, I always came undone with that little nervous action of hers.

I sat down next to her again, hoping that I would control myself like that and not grab hold of her crushing her to me and taking claim of those lips once again.

"You taking a job in town?" she asked and I smiled and nodded

"At the hospital" she blushed then

"Hospital?" And my smile grew larger

"Yes Bella, I have a doctorate remember!"

"Oh" she breathed out,

"So" I started to say but then found I couldn't think of something to say to her that didn't end with me confessing my feelings for her.

"So" she added waiting patiently

"Your absolutely ok with me taking Lizzie out for a while tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at me

"Yes why wouldn't I be, you're her father if I can't trust you than who could I trust?"

I glanced away from her and I felt her warm hand on mine, "Sorry Edward I didn't mean to say something to hurt you."

"It's nothing I don't deserve," I mumbled quietly back at her. Her fingertips stroked the back of my hand and I glanced down at the them. Relishing the small contact between us and she seemed to be staring there too.

I smelt her scent washing over me and playing with my senses and watched as she leant closer to me, only too obliging did I shift in my seat. Closing the distance between us, She moaned lightly as I leant closer to her still, our faces were only a few inches apart now.

**_So you know the drill review, review, review_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_This chapter contains a long awaited LEMON be warned!!!!!!!_**

**Usual Bumpf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 14 (BPOV)**

Oh my god he smelt unbelievable and I wanted to taste him on my lips once again, was this the drink making me braver than normal.

Edward caught my lips gently with he's and we both moaned at the familiar sensation, it was nothing over the top but still it drove me crazy. I felt the familiar warming feeling in the pit of my stomach and a small ache between my legs.

He sucked my bottom lip in between he's and gently nibbled on it and I let me hands bury into he's silky hair pulling him closer to me, wanting to deepen the kiss. "Bella" he murmured against my lips as my tongue dared to flick out and trace the lines of he's lips.

I felt one of he's hands Slide into my hair holding my there fast. Inside my mind was cursing at the fact the seats were blocking he's body form mine. I wondered if he had heard me as he's other arm wound round my waist and lifted me from my seat and onto he's lap. He's lips never left mine continuing their gentle teasing and torture. Why didn't he kiss me deeper already, I was beginning to get impatient at this, yet also very turned on.

I felt something hard against my bottom and moaned into he's lips as I realised that he was just as excited by this as I was, I ground my bottom into him and he growled into my lips.

Edward" I sighed and he opened he's eyes to gaze at me, pulling away from embrace. "No" I grumbled

"Shush" he placed a finger on my lips and traced it lightly there, I shuddered god this was so sexy and he smiled at me.

He's hand was still there in my hair and I lost myself gazing into he's beautiful eyes, he pushed me gently back towards he's face and captured my lips harder this time and I moaned real loud as he's tongue flicked out against my lips, I opened mine allowing him entrance. It was slow and tantalising as I felt him gently stroke my tongue with he's.

It was strange how at the same time I was impatient for more and also really enjoying this. It was if he was trying to take he's time never wanting it to end. He's hand slid from my waist and grasped my bottom pulling me closer and onto he's erection. The friction made us both moan and he did it again, I wasn't embarrassed about the fact I had never felt so turned on as I did now. "You smell so fucking sexy," he growled into my mouth and I growled back at Edward's loss of control. He had never sworn in front of me before, "Bella love we need to stop before I take you now." He whispered breaking away from my lips and I grumbled at the loss of them.

He chuckled and moved he's hand from my bottom to my back. "Don't care," I complained, a finger silenced me on my lips

"I didn't say that I don't want you, just that we're in a very public place and my siblings are coming back." He took a large breath and stood up still holding me and then placed me back in my seat.

"Ed" I jumped at the voice and he smirked

"Yes Emmett" he answered whilst handing me a drink.

"Rose and I want to blow this joint." Edward laughed then

"Please you don't need to send me those pictures." Emmett glanced at me and laughed really loudly,

"What's up with Bells? She looks like someone's ravished her. I have to say her lips look more tempting all puffy like that Edward." Edward shoved him

"Emmett will you just leave already and quit teasing Bella."

"Sorry Eddie boy, guess that's your job." He chuckled and dodged out of the way as Edward tried to hit he's shoulder in a warning. "Here comes Rose, so see you later Bells, Edward" he gave us a pointed look and turned and left.

Rosalie planted a kiss on my cheek and gave Edward a hug and left without a word. Jasper and Alice returned and then "You guys we're leaving too, Bells want a lift?" Jasper asked and I sighed and nodded.

Edward followed us out of the club and Held the door open of Alice's car for me. I climbed into the back and he slid in beside me, "You have a nice time? You look all flushed Bells, I'll tell you later my announcement by the way" Alice giggled back at me in the back of her car and Edward frowned at her, she caught he's look in her mirror and giggled some more.

The ride back to my house was silent and very awkward, Edward was sitting right there beside me and that wasn't close enough. Had he known what he had done to me, turning me on and leaving me all hot and fired up? I shifted slightly as my knickers were clinging to me and he placed a hand on my leg and squeezed me gently.

Alice pulled up outside of my house and climbed out and went to the front window and leaned in. "Thanks Alice, Jasper for everything. See you later." Edward hadn't gotten out of the car so I walked back to he's window "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow at midday." He smiled at me and leaned back against the seat and then they drove away.

Damn it, goddamn Edward Cullen he had gone and done it again leaving me all frustrated. A nice shower might ease my muscles and the sexual frustration I felt right now.

I opened my front door and locked it behind me, stamping up the stairs and turning the shower on in my bathroom.

I left it to heat up and started to strip my clothes off. I sighed loudly as I climbed in the hot water beat down on my tensed body and tried to ease the frustration away.

I found my mind wandering to the way he kissed me at the club and my small hand slid down my belly towards my core. I took my time pleasuring myself and brought myself to a climax. Shuddering I finished cleaning myself in the shower and then turned it of, grabbing a towel to dry myself off.

I padded barefoot into my room and dug out my snug vest top and shorts, throwing them on. At least Adam wasn't here to see how I was acting I sniffed as I felt the emotions bubbling to the surface threatening the tears. I fought them hard and dried my hair.

I stumbled down the stairs trying to find some sort of distraction and that was when I hear the soft knock at the front door. Just who in the hell would that be at this time of the night well morning really.

I unlocked it and opened the door and my breath caught in my throat, Edward was leaning on the doorframe and he was across the threshold within seconds grabbing me into he's arms. "Did you honestly think I would leave it just like that Isabella?" he whispered seductively to me.

He's mouth claimed my again and I felt he's tongue prodding my lips begging for entrance, I opened my mouth granting him that and the kiss was beyond anything, it was intense and passionate not like earlier this evening there was uncontrolled want and lust behind it. I pulled him inside the rest of the way and he kicked the door shut behind us.

He bent slightly not breaking away for our kiss and swooped me into he's arms, cradling me against he's chest and flying up the stairs towards my room.

My door was thankfully open and we landed on my bed with a big thump, he broke away from my mouth and kissed he's way down my neck and collarbone. I felt him suck gently on my skin there and I moaned loudly, it was so erotic.

My hands flitted to he's buttons and began undoing them; Edward didn't stop he's delightful sucking and kissing on my neck. He moaned into my neck as my hands came into contact with he's cold skin. With the slightest shrug he's shirt slipped off his shoulders and I threw it to the floor.

I felt he's hands under the brim of my vest, pulling it up over my head and throwing it to the side. Edward leant back on he's hands and gazed at me, "I can never get over the sight of you like this." He whispered to me, reaching forward and skimming he's fingertips over the exposed flesh of my breasts.

"Edward" I whispered in want and need to him, this time I didn't feel the need to hide myself from him as he's hungry gaze took in my exposed chest.

He shifted ever so slightly so that he was leaning on he's elbow beside me, he's cold hand cupped a breast and I moaned loudly. "Do you like it when I touch here Bella?" he whispered teasingly in my ear.

"Yes" I gasped between my lips, He rubbed a finger against my pert nipple; causing me to gasp again. In the next moment he had replaced he's fingers with he's mouth. I arched into him as he sucked on it and gently grazed he's teeth against it.

"Oh god" I mumbled, into my arm that I had flung against my face.

Edward pulled it away, "Do you mind, I've missed seeing your face. Don't hide it from me any longer." He growled at me, he wasn't angry thankfully.

"Stop teasing me" I begged and he raised an eyebrow,

"I wasn't aware I was doing that?" he taunted back.

"Yes you are, I want you."

"I want you too Bella love, but I also want to make love to you slowly. Taking our time, becoming reacquainted."

He pulled me close against he's chest and I felt my nibbles pebble against he's cold skin, he hissed. "It's hard enough restraining myself, but when you beg me like that." He bit my ear gently and sucked it into he's lips and I ground myself against him. He's hands moved from my back, down towards my bottom and he grabbed hold of it pressing me closer to him. "These shorts leave nothing to my imagination Bella" he murmured kissing me on my mouth again. He slipped them down off my hips and I lifted a leg to help get rid of them totally.

My tongue flicked against he's lips and he parted then, allowing me to plunge into he's mouth. The kiss was sensual but hard at the same time, there was a lot of want and need behind it. He's tongue stroked mine, dancing along.

My hands left he's silky hair and moved down between us towards he's trousers. I slid he's belt open and started undoing he's button and zipper. I pushed my hand down and cupped hold of him in my hand. "Ah Bella" he growled in my mouth and I gave him a squeeze in reply. I moved my hand away and I swear I thought I heard him moan quietly in complaint.

Taking hold of the sides of he's trousers I started to ease them down he's perfect hips. I couldn't reach any further than he's knees; Edward kicked them off the rest of the way.

He broke the kiss, giving me a minute to catch my breath again before swooping in again. I pressed my hands into he's chest, trying to let him know I wanted him to lie on he's back. He granted me that and pulled me with him, I broke away from he's lips this time. He smiled at me and brushed a hand across my cheek, "Your blushing love, is there something you want?" he asked softly. I decided it was best not to speak and just show him, I moved down placing soft kisses on he's torso. Running my tongue along the definition of he's muscles, he moaned and I looked up to see him watching me with hooded eyes.

I reached he's belly button and bravely plunged my tongue inside it, moving down still placing a hard kiss just where the rest of him becomes hidden by he's boxers. "Bella" he gasps my name, I wasn't going to accept any warning I wanted to draw him into my mouth and taste him on my tongue. Besides I also wanted to get a good look up close and personal.

Not moving my mouth away from he's skin, my fingers dip under the rim of he's boxers and start to slide them down. I wondered whether he felt bashful at all and risked a look again. He's head was hung back, eyes closed and he had sucked he's bottom lips in under he's teeth. Oh my god he looked so completely sexy, he was mine too. He lifted his hips slightly to help me pull them off; I didn't look at him until I had removed he's boxers completely.

Edward was beyond beautiful; there were no words I could use to describe how he looked. Lying on my bed, no clothes hiding he's whole body, one leg raised slightly and he hadn't moved he's head. I attentively reached for him, dragging my fingertips lightly along the length, causing him to moan louder this time. I couldn't help but gasp hold of him in my hand; stroking him up and down. "Oh Bella, that feels unbelievable" he murmured. Encouraged I leant down and touched the tip with my tongue and he gasped loudly, smiling to myself I licked him slowly; before encasing my whole mouth around him.

His hips bucked upwards and he growled my name, sounding almost breathless. I began to move my mouth and he matched the movement with he's hips thrusting upwards. One of he's hands wound into my hair and pushed my head down as he's hips moved upwards, it felt like all to soon when he pulled me away. He chuckled breathlessly at me as I scowled at him; I was enjoying the way he tasted and felt in my mouth. In all the time we had been together we had never been this intimate.

He pulled me up so that my face was level with he's, "I told you I didn't want it be over quickly. You needed to stop love before I came in your mouth." He whispered. Edward talking dirty was a new experience for me and I have to say I really liked it.

He kissed me then deeply moaning into my mouth, "I like that I can taste myself inside your mouth Bella." He growled and I felt hotter down between my legs, he slid he's hand down and nudged my legs apart.

He's fingers slid against the folds and I actually squirmed against him, he slid a finger between them and harder against my very sensitive spot. "Urgh" I moaned into he's mouth,

"You like that?" as if he needed to ask. So he repeated it again, twirling he's fingers all around the outside of it and finally plunging a finger inside of me. I ground myself into he's hand, wanting him deeper.

He's finger-increased tempo and he slipped another one inside to join it. "Cum for me Bella" he whispered into my ear, that did it I cried out he's name as he brought me to climax. I felt hot all over and breathless the intensity of it, only Edward could do this to me.

We rolled then, Edward taking one of my legs and holding it behind the knee. "I'm sorry love, I've held out as long as I can. I want you now." He growled and I smiled at him, placing a hand on he's cool cheek.

"Take me then, I'm yours." I whispered back and with a swift movement of our hips he entered me.

We moved slowly, placing soft kisses on each other's faces; deeper ones when our mouths met. With each thrust from him I moaned, coming closer and closer to oblivion. I couldn't take my eyes off of he's face and he gazed back at me, the familiar feeling of heat built up and I gasped he's name as I gave into the orgasm. Edward wasn't far behind me, burying he's face into my hair afterwards. My chest was rising and falling with each jagged breath and I could feel him breathing heavily on my neck.

He rolled away and pulled the covers from the end of the bed, they had rumbled there. Covering us and pulling me into he's chest, I didn't want this night to end. I had my Edward and I didn't want him to ever leave my side again. "Get some sleep love" he whispered into my hair, placing a kiss there, I wanted to argue that I wasn't tired; he was right though I yawned and closed my eyes. Hoping that when I woke up next that Edward would still be there in my bed.

**_Now I know a few of you think that it was too soon for that after their last break up but there is an undeneyable attraction and connection between them; plus they were both a bit tipsy. Bella wouldn't normally do this but Edward always has that affect on her, she's going to be feeling like shit and really guilty because of Adam._**

**_Please review, don't hate me for the lemon_**


	16. Chapter 16

**The usual bumbf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer**

**_My thanks to mypinkfairy for helping with the confusion with the uploads, you should check M's story out called RAIN (I LOVE IT!!!!!) _**

**Chapter 15 (BPOV)**

I stretched and yawned, my muscles were stiff and I had a pounding headache and dry throat. "Morning sleepy head" a voice teased and I opened my eyes to stare at a pair of blue eyes

"A Adam" I croaked and he smiled back at me

"Who else would it be Bells?" he teased and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

I sat up quickly and clutched the sheet to me in horror, where was Edward? I heard Adam chuckle "Honestly Bells" I looked at him; he was lying beside me under the covers. "When did you get back?" I asked, frightened suddenly of Adam happening upon last night's events.

"About three, you were sound asleep when I got in. I didn't want to wake you." I sighed and rubbed the back of my hand across my face,

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty about." Adam replied and I jumped as he leaned in for a kiss. Hurt flicked across he's face,

"No I'm sorry it's just I really need a bath and get myself together before Lizzie gets back from dad's." I offered as an explanation.

The truth be told I didn't feel right starting something with him after last night. I could still smell Edwards scent on my skin and I blushed red, hoping that Adam couldn't.

He leaned back against he's pillow and closed he's eyes "Ok, I'm just going to stay here until the bathroom is free." He offered and I felt so guilty and dirty, Adam was a decent man and I cheated on him.

I wondered how Edward was, had he gone before Adam got back or had he heard Adam come through the front door and made a quick escape from the window. What the hell was I thinking letting that happen, what would I do now? I liked Adam, he had come into my life and distracted me from the pain and emptiness that Edward had once again left me with. He was so sweet and didn't mind that I had a kid, even took us out to the fair and dinner. Not many guys like that about, I should know. Things had moved quickly and before I knew it I had let Adam stay.

When we had made love for the first time it was different, don't get me wrong I enjoyed it. I know he enjoyed it, but there was something missing I wasn't sure if I could love him. Edward had just about ruined me for anyone else, my heart would always belong to him and I didn't know if I could ever claim it back.

I turned the taps on and plugged the bath, turning around and grabbing my bubble bath bottle and pouring some in.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and frowned at it, I had messed up this time. I had told Jasper last night I wasn't exactly sure that letting Edward into my life like it was before was something I could do. I didn't want the upset; Lizzie would be thrilled at first I suppose. Who wouldn't, their parents deciding to make a go of it again? I was the one that was wary, my heart couldn't take anymore.

Perhaps it would be best just to see how Edward acted when I saw him next and go from there. I had to consider Adam's feelings too, he didn't deserve this. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't sleep with Edward again unless we were together again. I certainly didn't want to be that kind of girl, sneaking around behind her boyfriends back and getting some from her ex.

I turned the taps of and sank my self into the hot and perfumed water, leaning my head back against the edge of the bath. The hot water eased my tensed muscles; I hoped that Adam would stay in bed when Edward arrived. I wasn't sure I could cope with being in the same room as those two.

A knock on the bathroom door broke me from my doze, "Bells your dad is here." Adam called through the door.

"Oh ok, I'll be right out." Just how long had I been dozing? As the water drained away down the plughole I rubbed myself dry with a towel and wrapped it round my body. Adam was downstairs I supposed with my father, I could hear them talking and rattling about in the kitchen.

I quickly threw on my jeans and a tight black t-shirt; I hadn't bothered with a bra. I wasn't over endowed so could get away with it, a handful was how Susie would put it. I knew I had to deal with that later on my shift at the hospital tonight, she would want all the details. I caught her look when she left last night, leaving me with the Cullen's.

Adam and Charlie were drinking coffee when I happened upon them. Charlie nodded at me as a hello, man of very few words and Adam smiled sweetly and handed me a cup. "Thanks" I mumbled taking it off of him and taking a sip.

"If your finished I think I'll jump in the shower." He said turning to leave giving my waist a quick squeeze and running up the stairs.

"Mommy, Mommy look what granddad gave me?" Lizzie came bouncing in from the living room, her bronzed curls flying everywhere.

"Hey baby" I greeted her, scooping her into my arms and hugging her tight. She showed me her new dolly; dad had taken her by a toy store this morning and treated her.

"That's real pretty darling," I said brushing her hair with my hand. "You eaten?" I asked and she nodded and gave me look to say that she wanted something else though. I smiled at her in response and placed her down. She would have to wait though as my dad was still here.

"Why don't you run along and pick out a nice dress, your daddy is picking you up soon and taking you somewhere." I asked her and her face broke into a beaming smile.

"Daddy's back then?" she asked and I nodded at her. I heard my dad groan and shot him a look.

He waited until Lizzie ran up the stairs to her room before he spoke. "Bella, you didn't tell me that" he accused, placing he's cup down and leaning on the counter.

"I didn't know until last night dad." I sighed.

"Oh right"

"Don't start dad, Edward is Lizzie's father and he has a right to spend time with her." He nodded and then glared at me.

"He knows about Adam right?" I folded my arms and glared back,

"Yes they met last night, what are you implying Charlie?"

"Just don't want anymore upset Bells, you seem to let him wheedle he's way back in every time and well Lizzie might not be up to that." I bit my mouth, stuffing all the cross thoughts back down that wanted to break through and spit at him.

Charlie was my dad and I guess he thought he had my best interests at heart. "You will be courteous Dad, for Lizzie's sake. I mean it." I added when he scowled at me in response.

"Alright, just he better watch himself. I don't think Adam would stand anything either."

"Oh for Christ sakes dad"

"Bella, Adam is a really nice guy and you could do with remembering that. Don't do anything your regret later, I can see that your be very happy together. He doesn't skip town all the time and he has a decent job and obviously loves Lizzie and you both."

"Don't lecture me dad on who's better. I'm a grown women and am capable of making my own decisions."

Lizzie came back down them, she had changed into the pretty blue dress that Alice had brought her a while back, and she was jumping up and down in excitement. "Will daddy take me to see Aunty Alice?" she asked all giggly and I shrugged.

"I don't know sweetheart, you're have to ask him that. He'll be here soon, so I'd better get your stuff together." My dad finished he's coffee and placed it in the sink.

"You working tonight?" he asked and I nodded, "who's looking after the little monster?" he meant it as a term of endearment but I shot him a look.

"Esme is, Edward will probably take her back to he's anyway. I'll have to ask" My dad shook he's head and then leant down and rumbled Lizzie's hair

"See you later squirt, have fun and say hi to your Nana for me." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to twelve, just fifteen minutes until he got there. Edward would be here on time, which I knew for certain. "Right, why don't you watch some cartoon. I'll get your stuff. Daddy will be here in fifteen minutes so I better get a move on." Lizzie skipped off into the living room and I shook my head in amusement. She reminded me of Alice, all excitable and giddy.

I trudged up the stairs and found Adam getting dressed, "You not tired anymore then?" I asked, crossing over to the wardrobe and digging out a bag to put Lizzie's stuff in.

"Nope, thought we could get a bit of lunch in town?" he asked I smiled at him, and then I noticed he's braced hand.

"What happened?" I asked with concern and crossed the room taking he's injured hand in both of mine. He frowned for a moment

"Nothing" he said and I knew that it wasn't nothing. I raised a hand to he's cheek and cupped it in my hand.

Adam was good looking, he's blonde hair rumbled and still a little damp from the shower, and his blue eyes were bright and shining. Long eyelashes framed them, making the second most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

He had thrown on a white t-shirt; I could see he's toned body through the thin skin of the t-shirt. He's blue jeans were loose but cinched in with a belt.

"It was something, tell me?" I prodded and he pulled away from me.

"Edward and I had words last night." He said and turned towards the wardrobe and I gasped, Adam and Edward had come to blows.

"What" I shouted at him,

"Don't worry honestly. It was probably just the drink talking last night. He's brother was goading." I gritted my teeth together,

"Did he hit you Adam?" I asked fuming

"Bella, calm down it's over now, it looks worse than it is."

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT" I yelled at him and he glared back at me.

"Mommy, the door" Lizzie called up the stairs

Are you going to answer her." Adam asked and I glared some more at him

"Coming" I yelled knowing that Lizzie would know I was talking to her. "Don't think this is going to be dropped Adam, I want some answers." He sighed and rubbed he's face with he's uninjured hand.

"Bella, I had a long night, little rest and we have to work in a few hours. Will you just drop it? You need to go see who is that the door?" he pointed out

"I won't drop it and I'll make him answer me then, it's Edward at the door." I taunted.

Adam scowled at me "You could have told me, he was coming round Bella."

"WHY SO YOU CAN FIGHT SOME MORE." I shouted and flew from the room.

Adam pushed past me and made it to the door before me. He opened it and crossed he's arms. Edward smiled back at him politely "Morning Adam."

"Cullen, Bella is pissed so it might be best if you went quickly." Edward stared back at him

"Not without my daughter I won't." he darkly replied and pushed past Adam into the hallway. I was still coming down the stairs and lost my footing and tripped down the last few steps right into he's arms.

"Still clumsy" he teased, I shoved him away and glared at him. "What did you to piss her off then Adam?" He asked moving back away me.

"HIM, DON'T YOU MEAN BOTH OF YOU;" I thundered at him.

"Keep it down Bella, Lizzie is in the next room." Adam said and Edward and I snapped our heads towards him at the same time and glared.

He held he's hands up in defeat, Edward eyed the brace and he's face changed into remorse. "Oh I see," he whispered, as he understood.

"Just what the hell?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"He punched me" Edward replied,

"You bloody well asked for it." Adam added, coming closer, Edward growled quietly, I heard it even if Adam didn't. Placed myself in between them,

"Over what then?"

"Edward knows what he did, lets just leave at that." Adam asked trying to calm the situation down.

"Don't you place all the blame on me Boy." Edward bit out and I felt him tense under the hand I had placed on he's chest.

Adam laughed, "Just who are you calling boy?"

"Adam cut it out" I asked him and he grumbled and leaned back against the front door. "How it started in the first place" he added and Edward took hold of my wrist, I knew he was going to move me out of the way.

"NO EDWARD CULLEN" I shouted at him, "You will not, go through to the living room. Lizzie wants to see you." He glared at Adam and then looked at me and turned around and left to the living room.

I looked at Adam "Do you have to do that? It didn't need to get so tense." He sighed and moved towards me.

"Sorry Bella, just well; oh never mind. I'll behave I promise."

"You are going to tell me Adam, don't wheedle your way out of it. Right now I have to sort out Lizzie." I turned on my heels and followed Edward, Adam let himself out of the front door and I suddenly felt bad. He didn't need to leave; Edward and Lizzie were going out.

I really wanted to hit Edward, what the hell was he thinking of starting a fight with Adam, when he could kill him so easily. The scene that waited for me in the living room made my anger fade though.

Lizzie was sitting on his lap and they were playing with her new dolly, I laughed and they both looked at me. "What?" Edward asked confused, I expect he was waiting for me to go into one.

"You playing with dolls, quite a sight, wonder what Emmett would make of that?"

He laughed with me and shrugged, "He'd probably want to join in;" he added.

"Where you going then?" I asked out of interest,

"Park maybe and then we'll see." He said not looking at me, I nodded;

"Can you just take her back afterwards I have work tonight." Edward glanced at me,

"I can't tonight, maybe Esme would be able to?"

"I meant Esme, what you doing tonight then?" I asked confused and he smirked at me and tapped he's nose.

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

"I'm sorry about your boyfriends hand by the way." He was back to looking at Lizzie, not meeting my eyes.

"Should have known better," I complained and he sighed,

"He hit me Bella, I didn't touch him."

"Yeah well, I guess you guys better be going" Edward's jaw flexed slightly, guess I hurt him not acknowledging he's defence; but I wasn't in the mood right now to start another argument.

He got up of the sofa, placing Lizzie on the floor and taking her little hand in his. I handed the bag over to him, trying not to come into contact with he's skin. "She might need to have something to eat soon, you know your kind of food." He laughed gently and shook he's head, "What's so funny" I asked totally unaware of the joke.

"You" he just said and caught my eyes with he's which I couldn't tear away from he's gaze and he made no move either.

"Erm Daddy" Lizzie broke the atmosphere, pulling on he's arm. "Can we go I want to go on the roundabout?"

"Have fun baby and be a good girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Mummy will collect you after her shift ends and we have all day together tomorrow. You have a think of what fun stuff you want to do ok?" I kissed her and stroked her hair.

"She'll be fine Bella" Edward assured me and I nodded and dug my hands into my jeans.

I went to the door behind them and waved them off, only daring to watch Lizzie's little excited face inside the car.

When my eyes had met his only moments ago I could see that he wanted to kiss me. I could only guess that mine mirrored he's, thank goodness Lizzie reminded us that we weren't alone.

So it was going to be difficult after all, Edward wasn't going to brush last night away as some drunken mistake.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, Adam did eventually come back. He sat down quietly in the armchair and pretended to read a newspaper. I wasn't going to make the first move, so I stubbornly went about doing the housework; not uttering a word to him. He made a quick dinner for us of Jacket potato and salad and we got ready for work in silence.

When the time came to leave for work, I was going to say something to him, when he just grabbed he's jacket and walked to he's car. I watched in sorrow as he drove off, not even waiting for me. Great so now I pissed him off, I made my way to work in my own car and went to the locker room.

As predicted Susie was waiting, "Hey you" she greeted me with a hug.

"Hey yourself, Sus" I said. Undoing my lock and opening the locker, I grabbed my scrubs and proceeded to change into them.

"So come on spill, how did last night go?" she asked impatiently.

"Ok"

"Just ok, come on Bells give some more. Anyone could see that Edward was making a real effort to get you on your own." I bit my lip and refused to look at her, she gaped "You didn't? Oh no wonder Adam is in such a foul mood. Doesn't help that he's here as well."

"Whose here, what on earth are you on about?" I asked puzzled and she winked at me,

"Oh you'll see, hurry up."

"For Christ sake Susie just tell me." I pleaded and she shook her head.

We left the locker room and joined the group waiting for Carlisle to appear and assign us our areas. A few of the women were huddled and giggling away, every now and then staring over at some one. Susie looked amused and watched me to see how I would react. I didn't have to wait long, Carlisle appeared and smiled at every one. He held a clipboard in he's hands and glanced down at it. "Right every one, because of the accident last night; we're going to be pretty busy. So hands on everyone, also I want to introduce the newest intern." I sighed and waited for it I knew then who Carlisle was going to point out. "Edward, I know you're all make him welcome. No special treatment either." He joked and I rolled my eyes

"Great" I grumbled as Susie patted my shoulder.

"Right lets see, Dr Swan, will you show Edward the ropes?"

"Me" I quietly asked not believing Carlisle would do this to me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I heard Michelle complain to her bitchy friend

"Why her, I'd show him around the on call room much better than her."

"Yes you Bella" Carlisle added, staring me down

"Fine" I sighed and stepped forward.

Edward in scrubs was a sight to behold; I blushed as I saw him and he winked. "Just you wait" I quietly replied at him from the side of my mouth.

"What for the on call room?" he teased louder and I blushed some more. Every one had heard that and were nudging and whispering to each other.

Oh just great, way to make things worse with Adam, he was sure to hear about this sooner or later. Most of the hospital knew about us, "Dr Carter has requested that a few interns help him out on he's rounds tonight." Carlisle stated as a matter of fact and I groaned, knowing that Adam was on he's way down from the wards to speak to us.

On cue, he appeared; white coat on and he's scrub cap tucked in a pocket. He was flicking he's pen around in he's fingers and swinging a clipboard about.

"This should be interesting" I heard that Michelle bitch say to her friend. Adam stood next to Carlisle; even though he knew I was there he didn't look my way.

"Anyone in particular you could spare for the surgical wards Carlisle?" he asked

I braced myself, "Michelle, you and Greg; follow Dr Carter up." Carlisle called, thank goodness Carlisle wasn't cruel. I heard Edward chuckle and I elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up. Stupid thing to do

"Ow" I grumbled and he placed a cool hand on my elbow

"You ok?" concern written across he's face.

"Just fine thank you" I prised away from he's grip and caught Adam's eyes.

He was staring at us and I felt suddenly like I was under a spotlight, there were sniggers as the others took in Adams glare and Edward trying to smile politely back at him.

"I think Dr Cullen, would get a better first day in the surgical wards Carlisle." Adam stated

"If you wish Adam but I paired him with Dr Swan, she was going to show him around and settle him into the routine." Carlisle added, I was confused was Carlisle deliberately goading my boyfriend at work.

Adam sighed and shrugged he's shoulders "Ok, well they both can do the rounds up there then." I cringed, were all the men in my life setting out to make my life hell.

"Come on" Edward urged trying to push me towards the elevator

"Do you mind, I think we've given the other interns enough to talk about" I complained, he sniggered

"I could give them more Dr Swan, especially if you carry on teasing me."

"Me teasing you?" I was startled at he's confession,

"You look tempting enough to eat right now, especially with all the blushing." He had leaned in close and whispered that into my ear. Oh I was so right Edward wasn't going to forget last night and he was making it harder by the minute for me to try and forget.

Adam was waiting inside the elevator for us and I felt so embarrassed squeezed between them "Adam" Edward greeted him and Adam just nodded.

"You knew?" I asked exasperatedly to Adam

"Thought you knew too Bells." He stated pressing the button

"Clearly not, one of you could have told me, was this why you had a disagreement last night?" Edward sniggered again and stared at Adam waiting for an answer,

"Not now" he huffed "Lets all just try to act professionally shall we."

"I am professional Dr Carter, I wasn't having a fight."

"Bella we are at work, please just try to control yourself." He asked and Edward stiffened at my side.

"She isn't the one that needs to control himself." He growled at him.

"If I need your interference Cullen I will ask for it."

"I don't need your permission Carter, don't you talk to her like that."

"Oh for god sakes, cut it out now, you two." I cut in, "We don't want any more attention than we already have." I added as an after statement. We spent the rest of the elevator rise in silence; both were pissed off still and when the doors opened. Adam dashed off down towards he's office.

"That went well, don't you think?" Edward asked me with an amused smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's not nice Bells, aren't you glad to see me?" he teased, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh your impossible, will you just go to work already"

"What here? Not the on call room? I think we might definitely start tongues wagging if I take you here." I blushed again and hit him playfully on the chest

"Behave, please"

"Only for you Dr Swan" he gestured for me to led the way into the wards. This was going to be a long night and despite myself I suddenly was wishing that the suggestions would be fulfilled.

"What did you do today then with Lizzie?" I asked trying to change the subject before he made me combust with all the blushing.

"We went to the park, rode the roundabout, swung on the swings and fed the ducks. Then Emmett played dollies with her back at the house, whilst Alice suggested taking her out for a shopping trip. Oh don't worry I told her to wait for you."

"What, no you didn't?" He nodded, smirking. "Esme bathed her and got her ready for bed, whilst I got ready for work."

"Humph, you could have told me about you working here?"

"Was more fun this way, besides you wasn't interested in talking last night Bella."

"Neither were you," he shook he's head

"Yes we both had another things in mind."

"We were drunk, Edward"

"Maybe, I still knew what I was doing, you telling me you regret it?" He asked suddenly.

He was continuing to take my breath away with the way he was acting. "I didn't say that."

"Good" he replied

"Good?" I asked and he squeezed my arm gently

"You won't object to the next time then." He teased,

"Next time, Edward I don't think that's a good idea. What about Adam?" He looked down at he's feet and didn't answer me for a moment.

When he looked back at me, I could see that I had hurt him "Edward." I started and he placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I know I've hurt you Bella, I wasn't expecting it to be easy to just slide back in but I won't stop loving you even if you tell me too. I want to prove to you that I won't leave you ever again and that you can trust me and if you want me to back off say so now." I wanted to tell him not to go but unfortunately an elderly woman stumbled against him and caught he's arm.

"Oh so sorry but I can't find where the toilet are young man?" She asked and Edward smiled at her.

"Sorry madam I'm new here but I'm sure Dr Swan will show you?" he pointed towards me and the old lady smiled. I took her hand and guided her away a bit

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

"Did I disturb you and your Husband?" she asked and I bit my lip and giggled

"No not at all and Dr Cullen isn't my husband just a colleague"

"Oh looked like more than that, I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"Don't be," I said patting her hand

"He's really handsome I'd move quick if I was you before any of the nurses get their claws into him." I laughed some more, she let me take her to the toilets and wait outside for her.

Edward was still waiting where I left him and he smiled brightly when he saw us. "I was telling this young lady that I thought you'd make a lovely couple?" the old women commented.

"Shush" I gently reprimanded her. Edward wasn't fazed at all

"I was trying to convince her to get back together Madam."

"Edward" I called, embarrassed

"Back together really, tell me about it. If you can help me back to my bed please young man?"

"Well you see Dr Swan and I know each other from high school, we have a three year little girl called Lizzie." He began and the old lady was listening intently.

"Oh how cute, so why aren't you together then?" she asked, making me blush and Edward just smiled.

"I had to go away to school, I didn't know about my daughter. You can rest assured though madam I working on it damn hard." She slapped he's hand lightly

"Language, make sure you work real hard young man, life is too short."

Cringing I turned away and went to the nurses station, grabbing hold of the charts there to sort through. "Did I embarrass you?" Edward asked and I shrugged, "She asked; I only told the truth." I raised an eyebrow at him "Well editing one part of it then, if you're going to be picky."

I flung half of the charts into he's chest, "Is this the right choice of job for you, with all the blood and everything?" I asked and he nodded,

"Don't worry Bells, remember I can restrain myself. I don't need to breath after all, that helps." I just shook my head and bit my lip. "Plus aren't doctors meant to have cold hands?" he tried to joke with me.

I sighed and started walking towards the post surgery wards with Edward by my side, I was going to act professionally and put all the upset to the side until after work. This was my job, my base of income for Lizzie and I and I certainly wasn't going to screw it up.

Beside Adam deserved some respect and I wasn't going to make this harder for him even if Edward was here.

**_You know the drill by now press the green button and leave your reviews_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey everyone long time no see, sorry about that but real life caught up with me for a while and I just didn't have the time to write. Anyway I back now and will try to update, I love my story and have't abandoned it. Thanks to everyone that has this down on their favourites and alerts and to those that have left reviews._**

**_Usual Bumbf: I don't own Twilight, all down to Stephenie Meyer._**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Before I knew it a couple of days had passed by, Adam had moved back to he's house for now. He was upset that I hadn't insisted he stay, if only he knew it was because I was confused and felt so damn dirty every time I saw him. Even though he was no longer in the same house Adam hadn't completely shut down contact between us. I saw him of course at the hospital and we spoke on the phone a lot.

I had made sure that Edward and I were not left alone at the hospital, I didn't trust myself and I knew that he wanted more from me. Carlisle seemed to have pity on me and had not partnered Edward with me again, they all seemed to sense that I needed some space and time to think through my options.

I still saw Alice and Rosalie, they had managed to do the impossible and drag me out shopping with them a few times. I found that it wasn't the scary experience that I had originally been frightened of, we all had fun and they enjoyed spoiling their niece with new clothes.

Carlisle had invited Lizzie and I over for dinner, which of course I found absurd seen, as they didn't eat the food we did. He insisted that I come over as the family wanted to spend time with us and that Esme was trying out a new recipe for me.

So when my shift ended, I traipsed towards the locker room and hung my scrubs and whatnot upside my locker. I was just pulling my jeans up my legs, before putting my sweater on when Edward wandered into the room. We both froze, under he's gaze I felt hot and breathless.

He started to walk towards me holding me still under he's intense gaze, I marvelled at the fact he managed to look so god damn hot in he's scrubs. My back hit the lockers as Edward invaded my personal space and leaned in towards me.

He placed he's hands on either side of my head and licked he's lips. I felt one of he's legs move closer and settle in between mine. My cursed body reacting to him grinded against he's leg and he let out a small moan as I did. I could see the lust in he's dark hooded eyes and a shiver coursed its way through my entire body. Without a word he leaned in and brushed he's lips against mine lightly, my hands inched their way into he's silky hair and tugged playfully. He chuckled against my lips and sucked my bottom lip in between he's and nibbled it. "Ugh" I moaned wanting more from him, so caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Bells, where are you?" Susie called coming into the locker room, the door banging shut behind her. Edward sighed and pulled away and pulled he's top off whilst walking towards he's locker. "In here Sus" I called, watching Edward at he's locker. I watched him open the locker and fold away he's scrub top, he turned he's head slightly and flashed that grin of he's at me. I think he was purposely trying to tease me as he peeled he's trousers away and slid them down he's legs. I took a good look at Edwards long lean legs and swooned internally of course.

"Oh phew there you are, you want to go for a drink?" Sus asked, apparently she hadn't noticed an almost naked Edward. "Err err" "You alright Bells?" Sus asked becoming concerned and waving a hand in front of my face. She jumped when hearing the chuckle from the other side of the room. "Edward, didn't see you there" she called over and not that I should be getting territorial or anything but at least he now had on he's jeans.

"Bella is coming home with me tonight, Sus having dinner and picking up Lizzie."

Sus raised an eyebrow at me and smiled in understanding, I think she caught onto that she had interrupted something. "How is the little one?" she asked opening her own locker and digging out her keys and purse.

"You know growing and becoming a handful" I replied finishing up and closing my locker.

"Which of you has she inherited that from then?" Sus teased, Edward had by now joined us by her locker.

"Bella" he stipulated

"Nope definitely you, your stubborn"

Edward grinned and shook he's head "Your much more stubborn than me Bella."

"Your set in your ways" I grumbled back

"Opps didn't mean to start a disagreement" Sus looked sheepish

"Your ready Bells?" Edward asked walking towards the door and slipping outside, Sus turned to me when we were alone.

"What's going on? I haven't see you for a while and well Adam seems to be walking around in a hump constantly."

"He moved out" I replied and Sus looked sad for a moment.

"Because of Edward?" she asked walking with me out of the changing rooms and towards the car park.

"I suppose."

"Bells some things gone down for this to happen come on you can tell me!"

I took a big draw of breath in and looked her square in the eyes, "I slept with Edward the other night after you and Adam left to go back to the hospital and well I just can't seem to shake feeling so dirty and also I'm now confused."

"About?" she questioned as we stopped by the entrance.

"How I feel about them both. Adam was there when Edward wasn't I care for him. Where's Edward well I can't explain it easily how I feel about him it goes deep."

"Sounds to me that the decision is easy Bells." She responded rubbing my arm in comfort.

"You'd think but I'm scared that he'd leave me again, I mean us. I need to put Lizzie in this equation. I can't let her get her hopes up about being a family and then having those same feelings crushed. I know how that feels."

"Have you told him this, you need to talk Bells."

"Yes I know your right, I will talk to him he needs to know."

"BELLA, COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE," Edward yelled over. He was standing next to he's car. With one last look at Sus I ran over.

"Thank you" I said as he held the passenger door open for me and closed it behind. He jogged over to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel.

We'd been driving for a few moments in silence when he sighed and glanced at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Uh huh sure, that's why your biting your lip and staring off into space."

"We need to talk"

"Yes I agree we do but maybe later after dinner."

"Ok, I hope Esme hasn't gone to town on food I'm not that hungry."

"How was your day?" he chuckled

"Eventful, I had to do rounds in the post surgical ward today with Dr Ward who seemed to enjoy taunting me."

"What was she doing?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Tried to make out that I didn't know what I was doing."

We pulled into the long drive and stopped just outside the porch at the front. Alice had appeared by my door impatiently eager to hug me. ""Ow Ow remember human too hard" I complained as her arms crushed me to her.

"Oh sorry Bells, keep forgetting my own strength." Alice released me and skipped inside whilst Edward and I brought up the rear. Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room sitting on the floor and playing with the lovely wooden dolls house that Edward had brought Lizzie.

Lizzie loved the house and took great care playing with the contents, especially when her daddy had explained that he looked like he's old house where he lived with he's human parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen. Jasper was curled up on the sofa reading an historical book and every now and then tooting as he found discrepancies.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen where they were putting the finishing touches to a fantastic smelling meal. "Hey you two, how was work?" Esme greeted us, wiping her hands on a teacloth and walking around the counter to give us both a hug and kiss.

"Great now it's over for the next three days," I replied snatching a piece of broccoli and popping it in my mouth.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming over and giving me an affectionate hug, Edward walked away and sat down with Lizzie and Emmett.

"So Bells, what's happened then that's got you sighing with relief that you have three days off?" He prodded and held me away from he's cold body but kept he's hands on my shoulders.

"Adam been playing up at work?" he asked frowning and I shook my head.

"Nope, I haven't seen him much. It's nothing I can't handle Carlisle it's professional competiveness that's all."

He smiled "As long as that's all, now come on Esme has prepared you and Lizzie a wholesome meal, I'll sit with you at the table. I believe the others have to hunt." Carlisle picked the plates up and followed Esme into the dining room, whilst I walked over and collected my little girl into my arms.

"Mummy" she giggled and I kissed her head and held her close.

"Hey baby did you have a good day today?"

"Yes nanny took me to the park and we fed the ducks and she said that once I've got a bike she'll take me there to ride it." Her little face was overtaken by the bright smile and I could see there just how much she loved her other family.

"Well we have to see what we can do about that, how was nursery Elizabeth?"

This made her scowl and Emmett laughed loudly, which made me intrigued. "Elizabeth?" I prodded and she bit a lip and looked down at her chest.

"Bella, Lizzie are you coming your food is getting cold?" Esme called from the dining room.

"Coming Esme" I called back and bent slightly "Now kiss daddy before he goes out with your uncle and auntie."

"See you in a little while baby" Edward said kissing her gently on the cheek, he glanced at me and smiled that breath taking smile of he's "We still have to talk" he reminded me and I nodded.

"See you squirt, eat all your dinner and your grow up big and strong like me." Emmett teased tickling her chin.

"God forbid that, she's a girl Em, behave little one and I'll give you a bath when I'm back." Rose cooed kissing her and taking off after her mate and Edward.

We turned and walked into the dinning room and took our seats, "This looks lovely Esme" I complimented cutting into my chicken and taking a delectable mouthful. She crossed her hands in front of her on the table and smiled.

"I'm glad, I love to cook for you and Lizzie.

"Lizzie tells me you had a nice day in the park today"

"Yes she loved feeding the ducks and swinging on the swings."

I paused taking another bite and then waited until I had swallowed it before asking Esme what had happened at nursery that had Lizzie nervous.

Carlisle even though he was sitting with us had staid silent up to now. "Has something happened Esme that you haven't told me?"

"Well it's nothing really, I've spoken to the mother and sorted it."

"It has to have been something otherwise you wouldn't have had to talk to the parent." I asked placing my knife and fork down.

"Well the other child was riding a scooter around the backyard and climbed off to get her carton of milk. Lizzie climbed on and started to scoot around and the boy tried to get the scooter back. There was some pushing and well Lizzie jumped at him and smacked he's head on the ground. Oh Bella don't worry she didn't do it on purpose I believe but he needed to see a doctor as well she knocked him out cold."

"Oh my god" I cried and covered my face with my hands, it had finally caught up with us, Lizzie didn't know her own strength and I had hoped that I had taught her well to mind herself. I sat up and looked at my daughter, she looked at me with a nervous sorrowful expression.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you just let him have the scooter and tell the teacher?"

"He pulled my hair mummy and hit me." She answered.

"Yes but honey, you have genes that he doesn't you could have hurt him worse than you did. Your lucky this time."

"Bella sweetheart it's ok don't panic, Lizzie and I have spoken about this and she knows that she mustn't hit back in future." Esme tried reassure me and I bit my lip in thought.

"She already knew this Esme, perhaps we need to look into another nursery or home schooling." Lizzie sobbed and ran from the table, I went to follow her when Esme reached across and grabbed my hand.

"I'll go Bella, you finish your dinner and wait for Edward to get back and then we can talk about what to do." I nodded in agreement and she got up and went after Lizzie.

Carlisle sighed and sat back in the chair, "It was only an accident Bella, she's only four and the restraint will come in time."

"I know Carlisle it's just I thought I'd taught her to always walk away and tell the adult. She could have killed him."

"She didn't thought and she knows what she did was wrong Bella. As she gets older I'm sure she'll get stronger and stronger and well she's already showing that she can rain it in."

"Yes but not enough, he smacked he's head hard." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Bella Esme has sorted the situation out, don't punish Lizzie by taking her away from the friends she is making. Let her enjoy her childhood, we still have no idea how she will age and change as she gets older." He implored me to not act rashly and lent forward and grabbed my hands in he's.

"I of all people understand what your feeling Bella, the others are all like children to me and I had to coach both Edward and Rosalie threw the newborn status. It was hard but with a little hard work and patience we got through it. This time Lizzie has all of us and we will guide you and Edward."

"Thank you" I replied.

"No need to thank me Bella, your like a daughter to me, I'll always be here for you." He let go then and rose from the table "Now if you're finished perhaps we should go and see if the others have returned yet. Alice and Jasper travelled out earlier on. Jasper wanted to go to the mountains to hunt." He took my half empty plate and Lizzie's and left the room.

I knew he as right and that I needed to just be patient, what had happened was nothing compared to what could have happened if she hadn't rained some of her strength in.

"Bells" Edward called coming into the room and standing by the chair Carlisle had just left. He looked windswept but then I guessed he must have been running fast.

I stood up and smiled at him, "Have you heard what's happened then?" he nodded.

"Emmett told me and thought it was really funny." He replied and shook he's head.

"Remind me to slap him one," I grumbled.

"Why would I do that, you'd hurt yourself. Beside Rose already cuffed him." He sniggered for a moment and I shook my head and walked out of the room.

"Wait" he called and followed me and took hold of my hand. "I'll talk to her but for now would you like to come for a walk with me out side?"

"Ok", he led me out of the backdoor and down the porch steps and into the trees.

"We'll have some privacy out here." He offered as an explanation as he led me further away from the house and the others hearing. We didn't stop walking until we had come to the river and Edward stopped abruptly. He was silent and seemed lost in thought, but he still held my hand in he's.

I felt him move he's thumb softly over the back of my hand and waited for him to say something. I decided to take Sus's advice earlier and tell him what was on my mind and my fears. We needed to be honest with each other now if we ever wanted to move forward.

"Edward" I called and he's shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly, he looked defeated.

I let go of he's hand and took hold of he's face in my hands and encouraged him to turn and look at me. "You said we needed to talk" I encouraged him.

"I know it's just"

"It's just what?"

"I'm really trying to be patient Bella but it's getting harder and I don't have a clue where I stand with you."

"I'm sorry," I muttered holding he's eyes with mine.

"We need to sort this out Bella"

"I know and there's something I have to tell you, I don't want you to interrupt and well it needs to be said."

He moved back slightly and my hands dropped from he's face and I immediately felt the loss of him.

"I need to think of Lizzie too as well Edward not just us and I'm not sure how she would take it if you left again."

"Bella I don't know what to say to you to make you understand I'd never leave again

Unless you didn't want me. I was stupid to go the first time and it hurt more than I can tell you to leave you and lie to you like that. The second time was necessary I needed to make sure that I was able to control myself round you. When we were apart the first time I made some mistakes and am ashamed to admit that I went back to drinking from humans."

I shushed him by placing a finger on he's lips, "I know all about that Edward, and we need to talk about that too but right now all I want is you to understand that as much as I love and want you there's the trust issue that needs to be addressed."

"Bella I love you and Lizzie and nothing will make me leave you both, I want to be a family. I've been given this chance for some reason; vampires don't usually have the chance to breed. I can only offer you my soul and body and love and hope that given time your see that I'd never leave you again unless you forced me to." He closed he's eyes in pain.

"Edward open your eyes and look at me." I asked of him and waited until he's golden eyes gazed on me again. When they connected with mine again I tried to convey all that I felt and wanted through them to he's. He raised a hand and cupped my face in a palm and pulled me closer. I let the sweet smell that was entirely Edward envelope me. "I want you," I muttered against he's lips as they brushed against mine. He pulled me closer to he's body and held me tightly; he's arms sliding around my waist

"I want you too Isabella and no one else." He whispered back and kissed me passionately.

We staid out by the river just revelling in each other's presence, my head rested on he's shoulder. "What do we do now?" I asked finally breaking the silence we had been sitting in.

Edward smiled at me and brushed he's fingertips softly down my cheek, "Well you could move here or we could take it slowly and see."

"I like both ideas" I offered and he shook he's head playfully.

"About Adam" he started and I glanced at him.

"There's no Adam and I, he moved out a while ago."

"There's so much I want for us both Bella but your right perhaps we should start off slow, I'd love to take you out to dinner tomorrow." He asked kissing my lips softly.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yes like a date."

"Ok that would be nice."

"Do you want me to drive you home now." H asked standing and offering a hand to pull me to my feet.

"No, I know we'd said that we going to take this slowly but I don't want to go home just yet. Can I stay here?"

He smiled at me "Of course you can, we don't have to do anything. I'll be happy to just hold you."

"That's settled then, come on lets get back." We walked backhand in hand to the house. Alice was waiting for us on the back porch. Her smile had overtaken her whole face. She bounced to her feet and pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you two have sorted it out finally." She run into the house and Edward and I laughed at her eagerness.

"Why don't you take a shower and met me in my room whilst I read Lizzie a story." Edward offered leading me to the stairs and behind him.

"Good night Bella" Carlisle called from the living room making me blush.

"Nothing escapes them does it." I mumbled making Edward laugh.

**_SHOW ME THE LOVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW AND i'LL UPDAE SOONER RATHER THAN LATER._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Usual Bumbf: **I don't own Twilight all down to Stephenie Meyer.

**_HEY PEPS SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND HAVE STARTED WORK ALREADY ON THE NEXT._**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I loved Edward's bathroom the shower was just heaven, the strength of the jets hitting my aching muscles and soothing them and the intense heat making my pale skin a rosy pink colour. I took my time washing my hair and body humming softly to myself.

I was glad that Edward and I had talked about us but there was so much more that needed to be said and explained. He had started to tell me about Elfie and well perhaps that was something we needed to talk about before tomorrow nights date. Clear the air sort of thing so that nothing was hidden from each other. I knew that it was going to hurt to hear about her from Edward but Esme and Alice had only touched on what they knew and if I wanted to know the whole truth then Edward was the best person to tell me about it.

I wondered whether we could do slowly as well with our relationship, I had always been attracted to him and when we were close my hormones seemed to take over making common sense take a backseat. Some would say what was the point in going slowly with the physical part when we already had slept together, the simple answer was I wanted to do it right this time. We had plenty of time for the 'heat of the moment' stuff, I had to overcome my doubt and trust issues that he would just leave us. He had promised that he wouldn't do that again, but I needed to see that happen rather than hear the words. Lizzie would be heartbroken if her father left us again and well I would totally fall apart I had to believe in us, believe that we could make it. He was part of my soul and if I couldn't make it with him then I couldn't make it with anyone. I know a morbid thing to say but well I loved Edward with everything I had gave him everything, even when I dated Adam it was hard as my heart couldn't give up Edward.

I could hear the murmur of Edwards voice and Lizzie's childish excitement as he read to her. I would never take her away from him and the rest of the Cullen's but this would be the last chance I could afford to give him without totally breaking. Sighing to myself I turned the shower off and stepped out into the cold air of the bathroom. I dried myself slowly and pulled on my underwear again, I hadn't exactly planned on staying the night. I wondered if Alice had any pj's I could borrow, the knock on the bathroom door startled me.

"Bells it's me Rose" Rosalie called through the door, "Can I come in for a moment?" she asked.

"Yep"

Rose opened the door and slid gracefully in the room, closing the door behind her. She held out a pair of shorts and tank top. "Thought you could use these, they'd be more comfy then your clothes that you wore today."

"Thanks Rose, didn't think this out" I mumbled and took the clothes from her hand. She smiled at me and walked over to the mirror and picked up the brush.

"Would you like me to brush your hair Bells?" I just nodded at her, she waited patiently as I pulled the shorts on and slipped the top over my head.

As she started to brush my hair I closed my eyes and sighed, she went slowly and gently. "I love your hair Bells, it's so soft and long and smells great" We both laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Just an observation I'm not coming onto you." She teased and placed the brush back on the shelf.

"Oh thank goodness," I teased back grinning, Rose pouted at me and placed her hands on her hips.

"What am I not attractive enough for you?" She complained with a straight face, causing me to blush and look anywhere but her.

"Rosalie, if you have finished winding my girlfriend up can I have her back?" Edward called from the doorway into his room, where he leaned against the frame arms crossed in front over he's chest. The grin across he's face was infuriating. I crossed my arms and huffed at them both.

Rose smiled slyly at me and shrugged, "Guess I suppose." She turned and went through the door and disappeared leaving Edward and I alone.

"I'm going to kiss Lizzie goodnight," I mumbled at him and he smirked and nodded. Watching as I stumbled to the door into our daughters room.

Lizzie was tucked up tight in her bed, she gazed at me and watched quietly as I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "You tired baby?"

"A little mummy"

"Now listen I want you to say sorry to the boy tomorrow."

"But he pulled my hair" she whined.

"Sweetheart you hurt him and it could have been a lot worse then it was. Remember we've had this talk before Elizabeth your stronger then him, stronger than mummy."

"I know nana said that I must be the better person"

"Your nana is a wise person and you should listen to her."

"Daddy forgot my dolly mummy can you pass her please."

"Sure honey and then you need to get some sleep."

"Are you coming to get me in the morning?"

"No darling your daddy and I need to talk and I'm staying tonight."

"I want to stay here all the time," She mumbled as I handed her the dolly she asked for and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see darling, goodnight" I said as I stood up and made my way over to the wall and switched the light off and eased the door opened and left the room quietly and closed it behind me.

The bathroom was empty but the door was open to Edward's room I could hear rustling of paper, he must have been reading whilst waiting for me to come back. This was it we needed to have a difficult conversation and air out the problems and secrets he had kept from me. With a big heavy sigh I crossed the room and through the doorway to he's room, closing the bathroom door behind me. Edward glanced up from the couch where he sat, well lounged against reading something. He placed the book down next to him and sat up straighter.

"Hey" He called and I nodded at him, he patted the space next to him and waited as I sat down nervously next to him.

"You look tired," He mumbled raising a hand to my cheek where I nuzzled my face into it.

"I am but that doesn't mean we shouldn't talk."

Edward nodded and closed he's eyes for a moment "I know your right," he answered.

"I need you to be honest with me and tell me everything Edward."

He opened he's eyes and stared at me for a moment before answering. "Are you sure you want to hear everything Bella? It might be too much." He pleaded, pain evident in he's eyes.

"Yes I'm sure I need to know Edward, things that you did brought consequences to us and I need to know how to deal if there are more."

He shuddered for a moment and rubbed he's face with he's hands "I'm sorry Bella, I've hurt you again and again."

I took he's hands in mine and tried to pull them away from he's face, he seemed to catch on and let me ease them away so that I could see him. " Please Edward"

He took an unnecessary breath and turned to face me on the seat. "Ok, well when we left Forks Carlisle and the rest of them went to Alaska. I didn't go with them as I wanted time alone and I felt bad for Jasper having to deal with everyone's emotions. It easy to just go without a fight as they had left days before I went, Esme would have been the worse to face with my decision so I was glad that when I decided to go alone for a while that Carlisle understood and didn't argue against it. Plus I felt that I should try my hand in tracking and find Victoria."

"No Edward, why?" I cried and he squeezed my hand slightly.

"Because she was a threat to you and I felt responsible for that, I killed her mate."

"She came here." I said quietly, but of course vampire hearing he caught it. He let go one of my hands and pinched the bridge of he's nose.

"I left you open for that." He muttered shaking he's head.

"Edward stop it, she didn't get anywhere near me. For one I'm still here and for another Jake and La Push guys seemed to scare her off." I heard a rumble of a growl come from he's chest.

"Wolves Bella, trust you to hang out with dangerous irresponsible adolesants."

"Now wait a moment, they never hurt me and you have no right to complain about that. I owe them my life, if they hadn't protected me then Laurent would have got me."

"LAURENT!" Edward cried loudly and flinched away from me. He gazed out of the window and he's shoulders slumped. "I shouldn't have left."

"No you shouldn't have but not for the reasons your thinking now. You should have stayed because I loved you, you loved me and we were going to become parents. Not because of your need to protect me and wrap me up in cotton wool." I cried and rose from the couch ad stalked over to another window wrapping my arms around my waist.

I could see he's reflection in the window; he's head whipped to the side and eyes narrowed as a snarl came from he's throat. "Back off Rosalie" he warned through gritted teeth as a growl came from outside.

"Rose please just go, I'm fine we're talking" I whispered knowing she could hear me even through the glass. When I could hear nothing else I turned to face him again. He's hands were braced against the windowpanes, head hung low.

"I'm sorry that you think that Bella, I did love you; do love you. The need to protect you is there and will always be there its just part of who I am. It's difficult for me to hear that you had to rely on Wolves against them especially Jacob Black." He said not moving from he's position.

"Jacob has been nothing but a friend to me Edward, they killed Laurent and chased Victoria off. She hasn't been back since then."

"I should have seen what she was like" He grumbled.

"STOP IT NOW" I yelled at him, angry that he was still beating himself up over it. "Look at me Edward" I demanded. He turned them to face me.

"Still in one piece, stop berating yourself now. We're meant to be talking through things not wallowing and judging each other. How are we meant to go forward if you won't at least met me halfway?"

"I'm trying,"

"Try harder than, I can't do this by myself." A small smile appeared on he's worried face.

"When did you get so assertive?"

"About the time Elizabeth was born, I needed to be a reliable adult for her."

"Sorry Bella"

"No more apologies, I want to hear what you did for those years you weren't here."

"Ok, I went to South America following a lead I had on Victoria. Obviously I'm not good at tracking as she was here all the time. After a while I wondered to Europe hoping to visit some acquaintances of Carlisle's and enlist their help. It was whilst I was in France that I met a large coven of vampires. They weren't a family unit like us but seemed eager to learn about that way of life and so I agreed to stay with them for a while in turn for their help in tracking. I could read most of their thoughts except for a pair who I had assumed where mates." He stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes uncertain of whether to continue.

"Go on Edward, we need this."

He licked he's lips and looked down at he's hands, "They were brother and sister and were the closet in age to me than the rest. My human age that is. I figured that there had to be some underlying gift that they possessed as to the reason why I couldn't' read their thoughts and that intrigued me. I hadn't come across anyone like that except you. The brother didn't seem interested in any interaction he kept to himself even with the others. He's name was Justin and well I knew from the start that they fed from humans but thought that if I didn't think about it I wouldn't get upset. He's sister was called Elfie."

I watched Edward frown and close he's eyes for a moment, not urging him letting him continue in he's own pace. I knew that it had to be hard for him to admit this and share with me what had happened.

"I rely too much on my gift and because of that I didn't know what she was doing, I didn't know until much later after the fact. We spent time together her quizzing me over Carlisle and why I chose that lifestyle and me asking her to teach me to track properly. She wanted to know why I was hell bent on tracking the nomad and I refused to tell her, which only angered her more. I'm not sure how it happened and when as time seemed to pass quickly but I remember the taste as I gave in and succumbed to the thirst for human blood." He shuddered again but still refused to look up at me.

"Edward" I called and he shook he's head at me.

"No Bella nothing you can say will excuse that I took human lives without a thought or care. I wasn't even ashamed just craved the euphoria that it gave me a high of such. I'm even ashamed to admit that I acted like an animal and forgot all about us and mated with her." He's frame shook as if he was sobbing, I crossed the room and took him into my arms. Hugging him as tight as I could against me and waited for the shakes to stop.

"Edward I can't hold that against you, we were apart for years. In fact I thought you'd move on and find someone to be with that was just like you."

He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes, "I betrayed us Bella how can you say that."

"Easy because you didn't, there was no us then Edward. We'd gone our separate ways."

"No" he shook he's head, making me sigh.

"Edward I moved on with Adam I can't expect you stay abstinent."

"I wanted you to move on Bella, I didn't think I could give you what you deserved. A normal life with children and no danger."

"What can I say to make you see that you didn't betray me, I'm not angry with you Edward. I'm disappointed over the feeding aspect but you and Elfie. Besides didn't you say that she had some under lying gift that you weren't aware of?"

He looked shocked at my words and I rubbed he's cheek with a hand to soothe him. "I love you Edward, yes it hurts a little that you slept with someone else but you know what so did I and you had to swallow that. Now go on and tell me the rest."

"I wasn't aware that I had staid there in France for a few years and had no desire to leave until she suggested to go and see Carlisle who was still in Alaska with Tanya and her family. I protested at first but she seemed to break my resistance down and we left right that moment. I think parts of my mind knew what was going on but kept quiet, you see whenever she wanted something and I didn't agree with her I felt something touch my mind sharply and blanket my thoughts. When we arrived, Carlisle greeted us at the door as if he was expecting us. Which knowing Alice they would have been. He was gracious to Elfie welcoming her into the home where the others were waiting."

I moved away and took a seat on the couch again, Edward staid by the windows and placed he's hands in he's trouser pockets.

"Esme's thoughts hit me first, she was shocked at my eyes, sadden and then angry at the girl that came with me. She took me into her arms and held me. Carlisle then ushered us into the living room and mentioned that the others where out hunting, Elfie stood away from us at the window, whilst Carlisle asked what I had been up to. I wouldn't look at him ashamed of the colour of my eyes. He would know instantly what I had done. The care and meaning behind he's thoughts made me cringe as I heard he's forgiveness and offer of help. He also wanted to know who Elfie was. Before I had a chance to answer him Tanya came in and interrupted followed by Kate." I saw Edward grin slightly and shake he's head "She was as always over the top in greeting me and threw herself over at me. Elfie's snarl made her release me and take notice of her. Tanya is not gracious like Esme and Carlisle and she demanded to know who Elfie was. When Elfie replied that we were mates this made Tanya laugh and taunt her."

"Taunt her?" I asked confused as to why Tanya would do something like that, I hadn't met the vampire but I knew she had designs on Edward.

"She said that Elfie didn't smell human and that as far as she knew I had only one mate and she was human. This upset Elfie who was confused see I never mentioned you, in turn that only made Tanya laugh more. Carlisle intervened and told off her and she said she was pleased to see me and as long as I was there then Elfie could stay. Her thoughts weren't so innocent though and I was thankful that Elfie couldn't hear them. Alice came home then tackling me to the floor and messing my hair up, her questions flew from her mouth so quick not giving me time to answer them one at a time, Jasper appeared too and he knew instantly what I had been doing. Rose greeted me in her usual way and Emmett welcomed me back."

"I take it Rose was at least appeased that Elfie was a vampire?" I asked, he nodded in answer.

"Didn't mean that she liked her though."

"Oh I know that."

"You know?"

"Alice and Esme spoke a little about this when you came back the first time."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't be mad at them Edward, they wanted to help out and thought that I should at last be aware. The Rose told me about her hatred of Elfie when you where in Alaska."

"Still can't get used to you too being friends." He muttered, I just shrugged and waited for him to continue.

"We weren't there for long before I started to notice that Elfie would sneak off for long moments and members of my family started to try and hide their thoughts from me. When she would return I could smell Jasper or Emmett on her and just assumed that they'd gone hunting or were spending time to get to know each other. It was after a hunting trip with Tanya and Jasper that everything came to a head and we came back to fighting in the house.

Esme and Elfie were tearing at each other screaming, Alice and Rose were trying to get involved but Emmett and Carlisle were holding them back. My father wanted to get to Esme and pull her away and so he handed Alice to Jasper. Tanya helped Carlisle restrain Esme whilst I pulled Elfie away. Esme was absolutely furious, snarling and wriggling in Tanya's restraint, her eyes were wild and clothing torn. I felt Jasper shudder next to me and heard he's thoughts. He was worried about Alice and felt guilt and shame on being found out, he wondered how he would be able to make it up to and then was puzzled why Esme was so upset. I called him out on those thoughts and he wouldn't look at me, Alice snarled in he's embrace and Rose struggled against Emmett. Carlisle held Esme against the wall and stood in front of her. Alice called Elfie a whore and said she was going to remove her hands for touching things that didn't belong to her. Elfie explained that my family simply didn't like her and that there was nothing else to it. Esme cried out that she was lying and not to believe her and that she needs to get the hell out of there because she's been caught. Carlisle assured her that nothing had happened in which Esme replied that something had happened with Jasper and Emmett and that Elfie wouldn't be happy until she had all of the under her control. She warned Carlisle to throw her out before she was torn into shreds and Carlisle simply sighed and looked at me, he began to ask me when I growled at him. I growled at my father over her and I can't believe it."

"Hey you were just acting out of instinct, she made you believe a lot of things Edward."

"Rose's thoughts as always were brunt and o the point I heard her yelling about Elfie and Emmett fucking and this disgusted me and I pushed Elfie away from me, as I did that I felt that sharp prodding in my mind again. Alice threw her thoughts at me with force grumbling about leaving you behind in Forks and that you would never do this. She followed it on with vision after vision of you driving me crazy. I was going to attack her when Jasper tackled me to the ground and pinned me along with Carlisle.

Elfie was confused and Alice taunted her about you, Carlisle forbid her to come back and said that if she did then she would force he's hand in taking action against her. She didn't leave immediately wanting me to go with her but Alice was still throwing images of you at me and I was lost in the rage of wanting to tear her apart. She had promised me that she wouldn't watch out for you anymore so that any of us to intervene in your life anymore. She left the house and we haven't seen her since then. Jasper eventually calmed me down and released me off the floor and we went about trying to rebuild our lives. Since then until I came back I've done nothing but dedicate myself back to hunting animals and reading and playing my piano. Of course I still hadn't gained enough control when we did come back and I very nearly killed you and that frightened me so much Bella. I can't lose you, you ad Lizzie are my life and I don't want to ever exist in a world where neither of you are."

I sniffed back the tears and looked at him really looked at him "Come here Edward" I called and he crossed over and sat next to me. I climbed into he's lap and buried my face in the crook of he's neck. "I know that was hard for you but thank you for telling me." I whispered as he's arms came around me and held me tightly to him.

"I'd do anything for you Bella I was just worried it would change us."

"I love you, nothing will change that." I assured him.

He felt the yawn and he rose for the couch and carried me towards the bed. Laying me down gently and pulling the covers over me. "Get some sleep My Bella, we have all the time in the world to talk. You can tell me about you tomorrow." He brushed a hair away from my forehead tenderly and placed a soft kiss there.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving you to sleep"

"No please stay and just hold me?"

He climbed onto the bed beside me and waited as I settled on he's chest before cradling me in he's arms.

**ok you know the drill please leave your comments inspiring me to write faster and post faster.**


End file.
